Whatever You Like
by Girlblunder
Summary: AU, slow burn SwanQueen. Starts Swanfire. Life is going well for Emma. She has a small apartment she shares with her boyfriend, and recently scored a new waitressing job at a high class restaurant that is improving her life greatly. When she meets strong businesswoman Regina Mills, she's unaware how much her life will change.
1. This Must be the Place

**A/N:** So, it's been years since I've written anything of length. Even in those days I never dabbled in fiction. Recently I've been devouring copious amounts of Swan Queen fics, and then this song came on Jango (which is also the name of this story). This idea popped into my brain and wouldn't leave me alone. I've rated the story 'M' for where my brain intends to take the story. If you listen to "Whatever you Like" [covered] by Anya Marina you can get a glimpse of where this fic is going. I'm not certain how long this will be (can you tell I really suck at keeping things short?) but so far this idea just will not leave me alone. I hope this story makes sense. I've always had problems turning the movies in my brain into words on a screen. Additionally I have no Beta and I don't own OUaT or its characters. I'm really sorry about the last two things in particular.

* * *

Green eyes blearily eyed the digital alarm clock, not comprehending the red digits at first glance. Emma felt a groan escape her throat.

"Why the hell do I always wake up before the alarm goes off?"

The blonde stretched out wearily, her arms and legs easily reaching the edges of her full-sized mattress. She puffed out a breath grumpily as she pondered all the things she needed to do before work.

Emma forced herself up in to sitting position and idly ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, first things first. Bathroom. Teeth. Shower. Coffee. Then...everything else."

She pushed up with a groan, eyes barely open, and crossed the relatively small distance through her tiny bedroom to her equally tiny bathroom.

A pale hand flicked the light switch on and sleepy eyes squinted against the sudden brightness as Emma sought to relieve the uncomfortable pressure in her bladder.

Eyes shot open in surprise as warm skin encountered a much colder surface than expected.

"What the FUCKING HELL?" green eyes glanced back to confirm that someone had indeed left the seat to the toilet up. Emma growled and shouted out to the living area.

"Neal you piece of shit you left the seat up—again!"

The blonde waited for a response, but after a moment it was apparent none was forthcoming.

She grumbled to herself as she flushed and proceeded with the rest of her morning ablutions.

* * *

Morning routine and two cups of coffee later, her mood had improved significantly. She wasn't even bothered to find the note on the fridge.

_Hey babe,_

_I'm going to be gone auditioning for a gig uptown today, not sure I'll be back before you leave for work. _

_I borrowed $30 for grub and I took the bug. You know I hate the bus._

_-Neal_

Emma felt a vein in her forehead throb. Sure, he hated the bus, but now she'd have the dubious honor of having to utilize the loathed mode of transportation in her uniform. With summer finally kicking in, the heat would surely have her sweating buckets before she made it to the second stop. Perhaps today she'd dig out her old messenger bag and carry her uniform top and a spare shirt separately to be safe.

That in mind, she eyed the clock and noted she had four hours before she'd have to leave. Emma tapped her lip thoughtfully. She could be a responsible adult and do some house chores or she could turn on her old PS2 and game.

Blonde curls bounced as she shook her head. _Yeah, being an adult isn't all it's cracked up to be anyway._

Her favorite old rpg had only just booted up when she heard the phone ring. The game controller met the couch cushion with a loud smack as she grouchily reached for the phone.

"What?"

"_Emma, darling, baby, honey-"_

"No J, I don't have to be in to work for another five hours."

"_Emma, you didn't even let me finish! Or even get started really..."_

Green eyes rolled, and she let out an impatient breath.

"Okay Jeff, what is it?"

"_Okay, hon. I know you don't have to be in to work for a few hours but this is really important."_

He paused, waiting for an interruption. When he was met with silence, he hesitantly continued.

"_Look, we have a really important company dining with us today. Now, I know you're fairly new but you're really good at handling our special guests. Meghan started to come down with something so I had to send her home. I know I ask you to come in a lot more than you're scheduled, but If you continue to come in early, like today when I need you, I promise you it will only do you a world of good. I'm talking some extra PTO when your trial period is over in another month and a half."_

Emma quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"How much extra PTO we talking here?"

An odd, strangled noise came from the other end of the line, and the blonde pulled the earpiece away to eye it warily. The last thing she needed was to have to buy another new phone. Hearing another muffled sound, she pulled it back to her ear quickly.

"_This is a really important lunch. Last time this group dined with us things got royally screwed and we almost lost their business. __I can bump you up to two weeks if things go well with this company. No more than that or some of the senior staff will surely attempt a coup d'état."_

She felt a laugh bubble up in excitement and tried to keep it at bay by clearing her throat.

"Well, I have to take the bus so I won't be able to make it in for another hour and ten minutes. That cool?

"_Ah, perfect. They're scheduled for a late lunch at three. See you then hon!"_

Emma hung up with a sigh as she eyed the time. It was almost one. She could dawdle a bit but with the crazy bus schedules she didn't want to chance being late. Extra paid time off was totally worth it.

She scrambled to get ready, and happily dug out her messenger bag to pack the extra shirt and uniform top as planned. This could still be a good day.

* * *

An hour and twenty minutes later, she was fighting to keep her optimism alive. It was a good thing she'd decided not to linger in her apartment. Public transportation never seemed to run quite on schedule, and having to catch two connecting buses slowed things down enough as it was.

Emma took in a calming breath as she walked in through the service entrance of the upscale restaurant she was currently employed at.

It was only slightly more comfortable inside, the hustle and bustle of many bodies in the kitchen area not allowing much coolness to remain from the air conditioning. Still, being inside was a relief compared to having to hurry around a crowded city at the peak of summer.

The blonde tugged on her slightly sweaty t-shirt as she looked around for a particular face.

"Ahhh, Bev!"

An older woman glanced up from her position at the largest stove and smiled when she saw Emma.

"Well if it isn't our own precious Swan come to save us all," she exclaimed sarcastically.

Emma scowled playfully, "Hey, it's not my fault I'm amazing! I was just born this way."

Beverly threw her silvered head back and guffawed, "Whatever gets you through the day duckling."

"Hey, all kidding aside would you mind making me a grilled cheese? I was so focused on getting here early I forgot to eat anything besides a handful of Fruit Loops this morning."

Blue eyes twinkled in her direction. "You're lucky you got here early enough for a snack. I'd hate for you to lose your extra PTO because you fainted in to someone's soup."

The blonde smirked, "Hey no worries about that. Thanks though. I'm gonna run and change my shirt while you do that."

Bev nodded and went back to work, quickly pulling together her co-worker's simple request.

Emma made her way to the employee bathroom to freshen up, happier now that she'd have some warm food. She wasn't sure how many people she'd be serving from the all-important-company Jeff was concerned about. As she pulled off her gray t-shirt and tap-dried herself with paper towels she wondered idly how difficult they could be. _Then again, J was rather quick to offer up that extra PTO..._

She dug through her messenger bag for the fresh, white A-shirt she'd packed and pulled it on immediately when she found it. Thankful that her uniform top was wrinkle-resistant, she pulled that out as well and quickly put it on and tucked it in to her black slacks.

Her eyes twinkled merrily in the reflection of the mirror as she made short work of the buttons, leaving the top three undone. The sky blue color of the top did wonders for her eyes, making the colors seem even more complex than normal.

The brush she'd packed was quickly pulled from the bag to bring her hair up in to a neater bun, and at last she felt presentable enough to handle any sort of customer.

Grabbing her bag, she exited the bathroom and hung it on one of the hooks normally reserved specifically for that purpose.

A quick turn brought her back to the bustle of the kitchen. Bev caught her eye and nodded over to the small table in the corner where Jeff was currently sitting—a plated grilled cheese in his hands.

He grinned at Emma easily, and proffered the plate in her direction. "For you m'lady. Eat quickly, I want you clocked in and ready to go ASAP!"

She huffed and grabbed the plate, not bothering to sit while she ate.

Wide blue eyes watched her in horror, and Jeff nervously ran a hand through his brown hair. "Um, so...yeah I'm glad that you decided to eat in the back today. You have an eerily piranha-like ability when it comes to devouring food."

Mouth full of food, she still managed to a utter a muffled "Shut up Jeff."

The man idly brushed nonexistent lint from his black suit jacket and ignored her. "So, about this company MIH... Usually it's around five to eight of the upper echelon. I have no earthly idea what it is they actually _do_, I only know that they're dreadfully wealthy and important." He tittered to himself, "to some people in any case."

Emma swallowed the last bite and grabbed a nearby linen napkin to clean herself up with. "Anything else?"

"A few are very _particular_, the blonde man is dreadfully handsy, and the brunette woman loathes incompetence of any measure. I know you can handle them. Mr. Cassidy has been very clear that their business is very important to the restaurant."

The blonde winced at the mention of Neal's dad, but didn't visibly react to anything else. "Alright, doesn't sound too bad. I'll expect the worst and hope for the best."

A grin broke out on Jeff's face, "That's my girl! Now go clock in and get to work. Chop, chop!"

* * *

The restaurant was only moderately busy. The lunch crowd was long gone, and the dinner rush was a long way off.

The floor plan catered to diners of all inclinations; there was a large open area for those who wanted to show off and be seen at one of the city's most exclusive eateries, private nooks for those looking for something more intimate, and nearly separate rooms off to the side for groups of individuals to gather and communicate more comfortably.

The furnishings were elegant and comfortable, while still maintaining the sleek, modern look the restaurant chain was known for.

As Regina Mills stepped in to the waiting area, she took this all in. This wasn't the first time her company had frequented this establishment, although their most recent experience had nearly made it their last.

_Fortunately for them, mother can be quite convincing._ At her mother's behest she'd decided to give the place another chance on behalf of the old friend who owned the restaurant chain.

She flicked her wrist to glance at the delicate silver watch that resided there. The brunette knew she was a little early, as she had intended.

Regina purposely strode over to the hostess and firmly spoke. "Hello, I'm Ms. Mills and there should be a private area reserved for the MIH group for three PM."

The auburn haired hostess responded with a smile, "Yes of course Ms. Mills if you'd just follow me this way-"

"Pardon me Ms..." she paused to look at the hostess.

"Goode," the slightly taller woman responded, still smiling.

The brunette firmly continued, "Ms. Goode, I would like to speak to your manager in regards to my last visit to this establishment before we proceed further."

Jeff had warned Amber that something of the sort might be requested and easily responded, "But of course Ms. Mills. If you would wait here just a moment?"

Regina nodded crisply and clasped her hands idly in front of herself.

Amber smiled once more, before continuing to the bar area where the manager Jeff was currently conversing.

"Hey Jeff, you called it. There's a Ms. Mills at the front who wishes to speak with you."

Her manager's eyes twinkled, before a serious expression overtook his face. "Of course, I'll be right along." The suited man smiled quickly at the bartender and left to the waiting area.

Cornflower blue eyes quickly absorbed the sleek brunette clad in a well tailored red sheath and black pumps and Jeff quickly extended his hand. "Ah Ms. Mills, we met briefly at your last visit, I'm the manager Jefferson Stan."

Mahogany tresses shifted as Regina tilted her head and accepted his hand in a firm handshake. "Indeed Mr. Stan. The circumstances were less than ideal previously, and I wished to hear your assurances that nothing of the sort shall occur again." An eyebrow arched challengingly in the taller man's direction.

Jeff responded confidently as he nodded, "I understand your concern Ms. Mills. I assure you that all parties directly involved in the incident were dealt with accordingly and I've elected to have our most professional and discreet waitstaff on hand to ensure a private and enjoyable dining experience."

Chocolate eyes examined him carefully, "Very well Mr. Stan." She looked over at the auburn haired woman patiently waiting in the background. "If you please Ms. Goode, I'm ready to be seated."

The hostess didn't respond verbally, merely tilting her head in Regina's direction as she lead the way to one of the mid-sized private areas. The space was well lit, and situated evenly from the kitchen and entrance.

A rectangular table that could easily seat eight people rested toward the center of the room, and the red-clad woman nodded her head in silent approval.

"If you'd have a seat Ms. Mills, I'll have your server over shortly to take your drink order."

Regina nodded and automatically picked the seat at the head of the table.

Amber breezed out of the room quietly, and glanced toward the waiting area. The rest of the MIH party had yet to appear so she flicked her eyes over to where Emma was casually attending to a smaller table.

As the blonde walked from the table, Amber moved to intercept her.

"Hey Em, I know you were called in to help with the MIH group so I just wanted to give you a head's up that the party has started arriving." Emerald eyes glanced around to make sure no one would overhear the next part, "So far it's just one person. She's um, hm, how to put it...very..._proper_?"

The emphasis on the last word didn't escape Emma's attention, and her eyebrows perked up.

"_Proper_?"

The taller woman coughed carefully into her fist, "Yes, _proper._"

Emma laughed, eyes twinkling at her co-worker, "Okay. I'll get right to it."

Amber glanced at the front again, noting that more people should be arriving at any moment. With a mumbled "Good luck," she moved to return to her post as Emma made her way over to the MIH table.

The blonde waitress took a breath and pasted a smile on her face before entering the private area.

The lone woman seated at the table flicked her eyes up from her smart phone only briefly as she tapped away at the touch screen.

Emma took the time to absorb the woman's presence as she waited. The brunette was exceedingly well groomed and she could understand why Amber had described her as "proper." The seated woman had perfect posture and even her simple movements were graceful.

Regina stored her phone away in her purse and she looked up at the server patiently waiting for her to finish. A small apologetic smile broke out on her face.

The blonde returned the smile, "Hello, I'm Emma and I'll be your server for the evening. Could I get you started off with a drink or perhaps an appetizer?"

Brown eyes regarded the waitress for a moment. "I would like just start off with a lemon water, please. I wish to wait for the rest of my party before ordering anything more substantial."

Emma nodded her head once and left to retrieve the drink.

Absentmindedly Regina noted some familiar voices in the background as she tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear and crossed her legs.

Emma nearly stumbled on her way back in with the glass of water as her eyes caught sight of well-formed legs being crossed. Luckily, the seated woman was preoccupied with her thoughts and didn't notice. _Ugh, it should be illegal to look so perfect. She's not even wearing much makeup. Illegal! _

The waitress shook her head at her own thoughts, and carefully placed the water down as more people made their way in to the room and selected seats.

The four new people, led in by a cheerful Amber, greeted each other and the brunette with varying degrees of warmth. Emma patiently waited while they settled.

About to inquire about drink orders, the blonde waitress was interrupted by another person entering the dining area.

A tall, blonde man entered wearing a custom tailored gray suit and a somewhat arrogant smirk. He eyed the group, ignoring the grumpy look on the hostess's face, and his cobalt eyes twinkled with mischief. "I do hope I'm not late."

A blonde woman seated to left of Regina rolled her eyes, "No Victor, not late. You're just last to show, like always." Amber silently departed.

Victor let out a fake gasp and clutched his chest with both hands, "You wound me Abby! As I recall, on the most important day of our lives it was you who lingered in dear mother's womb."

Abigail ran her hand through her straight hair and withheld a smirk. "Yes, well at least _one_ of us knows how to make a memorable entrance. Now sit down you ham."

Emma politely cleared her throat as the blonde man sat down.

"What would everyone like to drink?"

A chorus of responses greeted her question, and she took note of the orders mentally before settling her eyes on Victor, who had yet to voice a preference.

"Say Miss...what was your name again?"

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Right Miss Swan-may I call you Emma?"

Emma nodded congenially, although she eyed the man carefully.

"Emma," he continued with a charming smile on his face as his hand brushed her arm, "I find myself quite parched, yet craving something a bit more _adult_ to drink. What would you recommend?"

The waitress opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted by a velvety voice.

"Victor will have a Bud Light."

The would-be Casanova shot a glare to the head of the table and tightened his lips. "Quite."

Emma kept her face straight though she was filled with mirth. Abigail had no qualms chuckling at her brother's expense.

Regina simply smirked, knowing Victor hated both having his attempt at flirting interrupted and Bud Light.

Victor sighed, but quickly shot a smile back at the brunette. He knew that Regina would always win.

Green eyes twinkled merrily at the seated figures at the table before she nodded and left with a gracious, "I'll be right back with those drinks."

_Handling this table wouldn't be nearly as bad as she'd thought._

* * *

Overall, the brunette was quite satisfied with the late lunch meeting. The group had engaged in some rather frank discussions that always went a little more easily with food and drink. These sorts of meetings ended up saving a lot of time and effort in the long run, and it didn't hurt that everyone got to bond a little since most communication was generally executed through more impersonal means.

She brought a linen napkin to her lips to carefully dab at them as she caught Victor leering at the blonde waitress yet again.

Mocha eyes rolled. "Does your brother have no self control whatsoever?" the disdain dripped heavily from her voice.

Abby peeked over to the side where Emma was half bent over clearing away plates and casually asking a seated person about dessert. "Well, in his defense it's kind of hard _not_ to look."

Regina pursed her lips. "So it's genetic then."

Her blonde co-worker burst in to laughter, drawing the eyes of most of the people in the room.

The red-clad woman merely sat primly and ignored most of the eyes aimed in their direction.

She continued her original train of thought, "I was asking simply because it may a bit unseemly for him to engage in behavior similar to that which had me ready to boycott any potential future functions at this location."

"Ah, I understand what you mean. Victor isn't nearly as bad as those creeps from last time though."

The brunette merely hummed noncommittally and made eye contact with the waitress.

Emma smiled automatically when she caught Regina's gaze and stepped over to her, head inclined in question. "Yes Ms. Mills?"

Goosebumps prickled down Regina's arms, but she ignored the sensation.

"Ms. Swan, if you could please bring a round of coffee and the bill I would be most appreciative."

A dark eyebrow quirked above green eyes, "Right away Ms. Mills. Perhaps you'd also be interested in dessert?" Emma had clearly seen Ms. Mills bite her lip when one of her co-workers had ordered an apple tart.

The brunette cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I really shouldn't."

Emma's eyes flicked involuntarily over the seated form. "You have nothing to worry about. It doesn't hurt to indulge every now and then."

Regina felt a hint of warmth in her cheeks and cleared her throat again. "Well, perhaps a small piece of apple tart?"

The blonde fought a grin and sagely nodded. "Excellent."

As the waitress walked away, the brunette felt eyes upon her. She glanced over at Abby.

"What?"

Abigail just smiled mischievously at her friend and co-worker. "I didn't say anything."

As Emma put the last of the orders in and waited for the bill to print, she felt someone walk up to her side.

Tongue poked out in concentration as she finished, she glanced up. "Oh, hey Jeff."

"Hey Swan, how'd it go with MIH? I assume not too badly as I haven't been approached by any indignant customers."

"Actually, handsy blonde guy aside, they were a pretty easygoing bunch. I mean, there were a few very _specific_ orders, but nothing too bad." Emma bit her lip. "What happened last time anyway?"

Jeff let out a sigh. "Ah, well at the time we had two other guys employed here as waitstaff. Colin and Chris. Now Colin tended to be a little flirty but generally okay, but for some reason they decided to be really stupid one night. Of course, it just _had_ to be to the MIH group."

Snapping himself out of a mental tangent he continued, "Chris thought it would be hilarious if Colin managed to snap some...interesting photos with his cellphone of Ms. Mills."

Emma's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and anger.

Jeff sighed again. "He managed to get an up-the-skirt shot and a few of her cleavage. He probably would have gotten away with it if he wasn't bragging to Chris near the restrooms when one of the other MIH people happened to be walking by. Needless to say we were all very embarrassed and I fired them immediately. The only reason I didn't call the cops was because Ms. Mills didn't want to deal with the further embarrassment of pressing charges."

Emma was scowling as he finished his story. "They sound really classy."

Her manager chuckled, "Indeed. On the plus side, that's when we had the openings to take on you and Meghan."

The blonde glanced at the clock, "Alright. Well thanks for telling me, I should finish up with MIH." She tucked the small leather folder containing the bill under her arm and went to collect a tray to bring the last round of goodies to her primary table.

Balancing carefully, she handed out drinks and dessert to mostly dwindled conversation, saving the brunette's order for last. She smiled at the elegant seated woman and discreetly laid the bill folder down.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

Regina shook her head negatively as she helped herself to a taste of the tart. The waitress nearly dropped her tray when she heard a moan escape the brunette.

The dark haired woman straightened her back a little more and tried not to smirk. Idly she flicked the folder open to glance over the bill as she continued to consume the tart. _Hm._

"Oh, Miss Swan?"

The blonde carefully paused, balancing a tray with some dirty glasses in one hand.

"Yes?"

"It seems you forgot to add a second tart to the bill."

Emma glanced at the bill, "No, I didn't forget." She flashed a quick grin and resumed clearing the dishes away.

As she finished the last of her tart, Regina eyed the numbers at the bottom of the bill and reached into her purse for her billfold. A grin tugged at her lips as she tucked some bills in to the small leather folder.

"Alright, let's not keep the table longer than we have to. I'll see some of you back at the office tomorrow. Have a lovely evening."

Regina pulled herself easily out of the chair, and as she made her way to exit she caught the eye of the manager.

Long legs quickly ate the distance up between the two of them, and Jeff smiled at her as he approached.

"Yes, Ms. Mills?"

Brown eyes studied him and red lips pursed thoughtfully. "I must say Mr. Stan that I feel the quality of your staff has adequately improved from our previous encounter at this facility. I am wholly satisfied that you're not entirely incompetent."

The manager's smile never wavered. "I'm glad your confidence is somewhat restored in us Ms. Mills. I trust this isn't the last time we'll see you?"

Regina paused for a calculated moment. "We'll see."

Back at the table, Emma quickly helped clear the remaining dishes and tucked the small folder under her arm. She supposed that Ms. Mills had opted not to use a card and didn't need change since she'd already left.

Distracted, she opened the folder as she approached the register.

Green eyes widened in shock, double checking the numbers on the bill and the currency in her hand. The total, including gratuity, read just under $420. There were eight crisp hundred dollar bills in the folder.

"Holy crap!"

* * *

**2****nd**** A/N:** _The characters might be a little OOC, but they've experienced life just a bit differently than canon OUaT._


	2. Secret Agent

**A/N:** My original idea for this was purely smut. If you listened to the song, I'm sure you understand why. However, I'm a romantic at heart. I couldn't help but flesh out the story a bit. Some Swanfire this chapter, but no worries SQ is always end game. I'm having fun with chapter names.

* * *

Emma groaned as she made it to the door of her apartment. Her feet, back, and arms were incredibly sore and she was dead tired.

_Days off? What days off?_ It seemed her manager was taking advantage of the fact that she was a hard worker. At least there was extra money to go with it.

Her keys jingled in her hand as she unlocked the deadbolt to her apartment.

Stepping in, she noted the television on in her living area. Pulling her bag off her shoulder, she dropped it near the front hallway as she moved to sit on the couch where her boyfriend was currently residing.

"Hey."

A dark head covered in tousled locks turned her way. "Hey Em. How was work?"

Emma groaned and slouched further in to the couch. "It was alright. I'm so goddamn tired."

Neal chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his side. Automatically Emma tucked her head in under his chin and sighed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the lights from the tv flickering odd colors across the darkened room.

"You eat?" dark eyes glanced down to the messy hair splayed against his shoulder.

"Yeah, Bev made me one of her Awesome Burgers in thanks for covering for her granddaughter again."

Neal groaned, he'd had the privilege of Beverly's cooking a few times when Emma had brought something home. "She is a seriously good cook."

Verdant eyes twinkled in the dark. "I know, right? Even if the pay was crap I'd keep working there just so she could feed me sometimes." She paused, "I wonder if she'd consider adopting another granddaughter."

Her boyfriend chuckled a little uncomfortably, not sure if she was entirely joking or not. As long as they'd been together, there were still a few things he felt uncomfortable talking about, let alone joking. The fact that Emma was an orphan and had bounced around the foster care system as a child was probably what he felt most unsure of how to handle. He thought quickly of how he might change the subject.

Neal brought a rough hand up to rub at his slightly scruffy face. "Hey Em, I talked to my dad today."

Emma froze. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," came the soft response.

"How'd that go?"

Her boyfriend took a breath. "Pretty good, actually. Now that it's been a few years the anger is almost completely gone." He looked down into her eyes. "I mean, it's not completely gone, but you know he's really changed."

Emma smiled into his shoulder. "I'm so happy to hear that. He may suck, but he's the only dad you've got."

A chuckle rumbled low in his throat. "I think his new young wife is doing wonders on him, really. He was so freaking nice I kind of thought maybe he'd actually been replaced by a pod person or something. Never thought I'd be happy he married a woman a year younger than me."

They were both smiling, absorbing a warm feeling of happiness.

"Oh, in other good news, Jeff told me today I've more than earned my right to two weeks of PTO officially."

Neal whooped excitedly for her, "Awesome!"

"Yeah. I still have another month of my trial period, but after that we can schedule a nice little trip somewhere. I was thinking something at the beginning of August, just the two of us."

Her boyfriend hesitated internally, but didn't let on verbally. "Yeah, sure that sounds good."

"That means no touching the savings jar unless it's for emergencies bud. I want to do something nice, you got me?"

A laugh escaped the older man, "You got it babe."

Emma smiled happily to herself. _Life is good._

* * *

Regina's eyes flicked to her watch as she approached the door to the restaurant. She was precisely on time for her appointed dinner. Her cream colored pumps clicked against the tile as she strode to the familiar hostess.

Amber glanced up from her computer and graced the familiar brunette customer with a smile as she addressed the couple immediately in front of her podium.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I really can't help you unless you have a reservation."

The man huffed, about to utter something surely self-important when Regina smoothly cut in front of him.

"Ah, Ms. Goode, I do believe you have a reservation under Mills for seven?"

The man opened his mouth as if to say something, but a cutting gaze from the brunette had him snapping his jaw shut with an audible click.

Emerald eyes looked back and forth between the two, before returning her attention back to the commanding presence of Regina Mills.

"Yes Ms. Mills. I see that it's a table for two? Your party hasn't arrived yet but I will gladly show you to your table."

A smile played around the shorter woman's lips, "That would be acceptable."

Amber gestured for the dark haired woman to precede her to the more open area of the restaurant. The auburn haired hostess couldn't help but be envious of the dress that hugged the smaller woman's figure. The cream colored dress was tastefully low cut, and the pencil skirt style seemed conservative until a hint of thigh peeked out from the slit in the side. _Elegant_ was the only word she could think to describe it as.

Reaching the correct table, she indicated the menu. "Pleasure to have you with us again Ms. Mills. Your server should be along shortly to take your drink order."

Regina shot a quick smile at the departing hostess and glanced to the drink menu, trying to decide if alcohol was a prudent option for tonight. Technically this was a business dinner, one that she'd tried to wiggle out of, but she knew her dinner companion was probably hoping for something a bit personal.

She snorted to herself at the thought.

"Something funny Ms. Mills?" a pleasant voice inquired.

A small smile quickly graced dark lips, and she glanced up to the familiar waitress.

"What a pleasant coincidence Ms. Swan. I'm relieved to know I'll be attended by relatively competent staff this evening."

A smile quirked the blonde's lips, "Now now Ms. Mills, the one incidence aside, we have a pretty awesome staff."

Regina arched a brow playfully and spoke slowly, "_Awesome_, you say?"

Viridian eyes twinkled back at her, "Definitely awesome."

A deep voice cut in, "Sorry I'm late, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

The new arrival was an older gentleman in his early fifties, and though he was well dressed in a simple dark colored suit, neither woman failed to notice his slightly protruding stomach.

Emma stepped aside so the man could seat himself as Regina eyed him carefully.

"While I do not appreciate tardiness, I accept your apology Leonard."

The older man grinned at the elegant woman, and glanced to the waitress.

Emma quickly spoke up, "Have you decided what you'd like to drink?"

Regina glanced to her dinner companion who was gazing back at her rather intently. _Alcohol would definitely be required._

* * *

Despite her earlier thoughts, Regina had only indulged in a single glass of wine. Her forehead throbbed a little as she tried to focus on the words of the older gentleman and attempted to not appear bored.

She sipped from her glass carefully, and interjected another noncommittal sound when Leonard looked to her for a response.

The first thirty minutes or so had thankfully been all business, but as time wore on the man had seemed to lose himself down memory lane. He was currently regaling the brunette with tales of his late wife, whom he seemed to have loved dearly.

"-and the first time I saw you Regina, I couldn't help but think how much you remind me of her." This statement shocked the elegant woman out of her reverie and she found herself once again focusing on the conversation at hand.

Regina quickly masked the surprise that had surely registered on her face, and tried to think of a polite way to tell the man she would never be interested in him in a romantic way.

As Emma was about to pass their table, she noted the brunette's expression, and quickly reached in to her pocket for a small, folded piece of paper. The waitress pasted an apologetic look on her face and approached the seated woman.

"I'm incredibly sorry to disturb you Ms. Mills, but this message just came in for you via our land line."

Regina accepted the slip of paper with a slightly confused expression on her face, and unfolded it to take a look.

The somewhat legible handwriting read: _You can pretend this is a super urgent message and leave. Or stay, if you're a masochist. _

The businesswoman inwardly smiled, but externally affixed her face with her own apologetic expression as she turned to Leonard.

"Oh Leonard, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this _business_ dinner short. Something of immediate urgency has come up, you understand," she hoped emphasizing the fact that this was not a date would help the older man along.

Regina reached in to her purse and glanced at her cellphone. "Oh dear, it appears I've forgotten to charge my phone." Dark eyes glanced to the waiting waitress, "Would it be possible for me to use the restaurant's land line?"

Emma nodded, "Of course Ms. Mills, right this way."

The brunette woman placed a few bills down on the table, and quickly moved to follow the blonde waitress.

The trip was relatively short, as Emma led her to a somewhat private hallway where no patrons could view them from their seats. She looked at Regina, "Did you really need to use the phone?"

The businesswoman smirked. "Of course not. I always keep my phone efficiently charged Ms. Swan." Her smirk morphed into a real smile, "I should thank you for rescuing me from a very awkward conversation."

Emma returned the smile and rocked back on her heels, "All part of our _awesome_ service."

Regina found her eyes focused on the pale lips before her, but snapped her gaze away once she realized it. "Duly noted Ms. Swan." She cleared her throat. "Well, thank you again. I should be going."

Emma couldn't help but watch her walk away, the sway of cream encased hips far too hypnotizing to resist. The blonde had never been particularly interested in women, but a song she'd recently heard courtesy of a co-worker seemed to aptly describe Ms. Mills.

Breaking herself out of her daze, Emma walked back to work humming the tune to "Secret Agent."

* * *

Ensconced safely at home later that night, Regina found herself nursing another glass of wine as she contemplated her day.

As soon as she'd gotten home she'd made a call to Abigail to ream her for leaving her alone with the besotted older man and had made the blonde swear that next time she would tag along if necessary. Abby had released a few laughs at her description of dinner, especially when Regina had revealed how she'd finally gotten out of it.

Regina smiled to herself at the thought. She bit her lip, thinking of the last few moments before she'd left. She was almost completely certain Emma Swan had been staring at her ass as she'd left.

Idly, she decided that she'd have to have dinner out again some time soon. Abby _at least _owed her dinner for leaving her alone with Leonard tonight.

She doubted a young woman as attractive as Emma Swan was unattached, but indulging in a little fantasy never hurt anyone.

And Regina Mills certainly loved to indulge.

* * *

**A/N**: I know this is much shorter than the first chapter, but this seemed like a really good place to stop this for now. "Secret Agent" is by Melissa Etheridge. You should at least read the lyrics, it's totaaaallly Regina Mills. Also, don't get used to such quick updates...I just happen to be seriously possessed by this story at the moment. I also might have been a little spurred on by my first review. It's exciting, isn't it?


	3. Strangeness and Charm

**A/N**: So, writing this makes me suuuuper hyper. I think my wife may be a bit concerned. Luckily, she knew I was crazy before she put a ring on it. She has no one to blame but herself. Oh, and there be adult hetero action in this chapter! Don't worry, it's not in great detail. You've been warned.

* * *

Regina thunked her head down on her desk. Normally she wouldn't do such a thing, but she'd had a hellish week at work and her composure had been mercilessly frayed. The cool wood felt good against her face, though her forehead did sting a little from the impact.

A knock sounded on her door.

She grumbled, "No, go away!"

The sound of the door opening had her looking up, brown eyes peeking through a sea of dark hair.

She grumbled some more. "What do you want Abby?"

Her irritatingly cheerful friend grinned, "Is that any way to greet your bestest friend in the entire world?"

Regina scowled.

Unperturbed, the blonde continued, "I know this has been a royally shitty week, so I was thinking I could take you out for that dinner I owe you."

The brunette immediately perked up, subconsciously smoothing her hair back in to place at the same time. "Oh really? Where are you taking me?"

Abigail sauntered over to one of the chairs in front of the desk and settled in. She shrugged, "Oh I don't know, I hadn't really thought of a specific place quite yet."

Dark eyes narrowed. "No?"

The blonde bit her lip, "Well, perhaps I thought we could go to your new favorite restaurant. You were quite complimentary about the quality of their staff."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Hardly."

Abby grinned, "Oh you're right. It's not really about the staff, is it? Perhaps you're just hoping to receive _service_ from a particular blonde waitress?"

A wicked glint appeared in brown eyes. "Actually, I'm a bit more interested in servicing h-" the sound of her office phone ringing cut her off. With a sigh, she reached over to pick it up.

"Regina Mills."

"_Oh, darling, I'm so glad I caught you before you left to take your lunch break."_

The brunette felt her cheeks flood with warmth and her eyes widened.

"Mother?" she squeaked out in a rather unnaturally high tone.

In the background, Abby snickered to herself. Regina cleared her throat.

"What can I help you with mother?"

"_Oh my dearest girl, I've simply missed you. You've been so busy with the company I thought we might have lunch together today at that delightful sandwich shop near the office. Does that sound agreeable?"_

Genuine warmth flooded her voice, "Of course mother, I've missed you as well."

_"Excellent, my love. See you there in twenty minutes?"_

"That sounds perfect, see you soon."

"_Indeed, my darling."_ a soft beep ended the call, and Regina carefully hung up her phone.

Abby coughed, "Well that certainly derailed our conversation."

The dark haired businesswoman couldn't help but chuckle at her own expense. "I think mothers have a sixth sense for such things."

"It seems like it, doesn't it? Anyway, before you leave, I actually did get us reservations for tonight at eight. I figured we could have dinner, a few drinks, and just take a cab home. Sound good?"

"That sounds like the perfect end to a horrendous week. You really are the best." Regina sighed happily as she gathered her purse to go meet her mother for lunch.

Abigail hoisted herself out of her chair, grinning. "I know. See you later!"

* * *

Sweat trickled down her neck as she gasped for breath, running her hands up and down a back equally slick with sweat.

Neal groaned as he thrust downward, their old bed squeaking a little in protest.

Emma grunted, she was so close, but it was just a little out of reach. She looked up in to her boyfriend's face, noting how focused he looked.

The blonde closed her eyes and tried to relax, letting the sensations wash over her. Unbidden, a sudden flash of silky brunette hair and warm chocolate eyes popped in to her head.

"Oh, fuck!" her eyes shot open in surprise and just like that she was coming undone. Neal moaned in response, his own release following immediately after.

They both panted as they came down from their respective highs, and the tousled man rolled off to the side and onto his back.

"Oh man, we haven't done that in a while. You've been so busy with work," he panted, still a little more out of breath than he would have liked.

Emma blew out a breath and nervously chuckled, "Yeah, work's been kinda crazy."

Neal stretched languidly, and lazily leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'm gonna grab a shower and get something to eat. You want me to make you a sandwich before work?"

The blonde woman rubbed at her forehead absently, "Hm? Oh yeah that sounds pretty good. Don't take too long in the shower, I want some hot water too."

Her boyfriend only grinned in response, grabbing some clean clothes before venturing in to the shower.

Emma let out a breath as soon as the door closed. _What the hell was that?_

Green eyes shifted back and forth as her mind raced. _It's totally normal to fantasize during, right?_ _I mean, it's not like I was doing it the whole time. It just kinda happened there at the end._

She turned on her side, tracing idle patterns into the sheets with her finger.

_In that movie Grown Ups didn't all the women end up fantasizing over that weird hot guy? It's totally normal._

She bit her lip. _Then again, one of those women was totally breastfeeding a kid that was way too old for that..._

Emma groaned, and decided to just let it go. It didn't mean anything in the long run.

The door to the bathroom opened, and a small cloud of steam dispersed out in to the air.

Neal walked out wearing only jeans, still drying his hair with a towel. "There you go, pretty sure there's plenty of hot water left."

His girlfriend quickly hopped up, eager to clean up. "Woo, you're the best!" She brushed a kiss against his lips as she walked past.

Emma felt her stomach growl as she turned the water on, and decided on a very quick shower in hopes that a sandwich would be waiting for her when she got out.

A few minutes later, she was out and drying off. Pulling on some underwear, she opted to just wear a ratty old band shirt until it was time for work.

"Please tell me there's a huge sandwich waiting for me in the kitchen!" she called as she shifted the ratty Led Zeppelin shirt in to place comfortably.

"Hey Em, there's a huge sandwich waiting for you in the kitchen," came the immediate reply.

"Yes!" her fist pumped in the air as she moved to the kitchen. Spotting the plate immediately, she grabbed it and went to join Neal sitting on the couch.

"So, you still giving me a ride to work before your gig?"

Neal chewed and swallowed before replying. "Yep, it won't kill me to be a little early. I know you hate the bus as much as I do."

"Damn right I do." With that, she tucked in to her sandwich with gusto.

Halfway through, she couldn't help but notice something out of place. "Oh, hey. You're taking your guitar?"

Swallowing his bite, her boyfriend nodded. "Yep, I'm playing at a smaller place tonight. They didn't have a piano so I told them I wouldn't mind busting out the old acoustic. It got me the gig, and that's money in the bank."

Emma gave him an easy smile. "Be careful with it, I have lots of good memories attached to it."

He couldn't help but smile back. "No worries babe, I'm pretty attached to it myself."

Both seemed lost in thought for a moment. Caught up in nostalgia, the younger woman almost didn't notice the time on the television. She groaned.

"I should start getting ready for work. You mind packing me some snacks? I'm staying later tonight."

Neal graced her with a wink. "No prob. Consider it done."

"Thanks." The blonde woman sighed and got up to prepare for work.

* * *

Slim, pale fingers idly rubbed against the rim of a half-full wine glass. Abigail was tucked away in the breakfast nook of her friend's well equipped kitchen, patience wearing thin.

"Oh my god 'Gina, if you don't hurry up we'll be late!" she called impatiently down the hallway.

"Just a minute!" came the somewhat muffled response.

Her heels tapped against the natural stone floor as her gaze swept around the room. Catching her reflection on the glossy surface of the dark kitchen island, she pulled the skirt of her champagne colored dress down to a more modest length.

The sound of Regina's pumps clacking had her looking in the direction of the hallway.

"Oh my god you look amazing, I hate you."

The brunette tossed her head back with a laugh, her slinky black hair framing her face perfectly. She'd done her makeup a little differently, going with a smoky eyeshadow for a more mysterious look. Paired with a cap-sleeved black dress that hugged her from shoulder to mid-thigh and a plunging neckline that just barely allowed a hint of dark lace to peek out, she looked like walking sin.

"No, really, I feel a little more Ellen just looking at you." blue eyes twinkled.

Regina pursed her red lips playfully, "Well don't get any ideas. I didn't dress this way for you, dear."

Pink lips widened in to a smile, and a wink was shot in the brunette's direction. "Oh, I know hon. I only hope for her sake that she isn't holding anything too fragile when she sees you."

Grabbing her purse, Regina motioned for Abby to do the same. "Come on, Marco volunteered to drive us when I was talking to mother today at lunch. He texted me to say he's already waiting downstairs."

The ladies made their way quickly through the loft and to the elevator, and didn't have to wait long as they descended to the bottom floor.

With a wave to the attendant at the front desk, they were out the door and greeted by a warm, older gentleman.

"Ladies, so glad I could escort such beautiful and graceful creatures tonight. It's a privilege." he murmured with a smile as he opened the back door to a dark luxury sedan.

Regina smiled, and brushed his cheek with a kiss as she entered the car, Abby opting to give the man a quick hug.

The door was gently shut, and Marco moved around to the driver's side and had the car started in no time. As he carefully pulled the car out, he spoke to the women in the back seat.

"Regina, will you be making it to your father's birthday celebration this year?"

The dark haired woman scoffed, "Of course Marco, I haven't missed a birthday yet."

She could see the older man smile in the reflection of the rear view mirror. "That's good to hear, your mother has been worried about that. Since you've taken on more responsibility at the company she says she hardly gets to see you any more."

Regina pondered that a moment. While technically her father still ran the company, she had taken on most of the day to day work. It was difficult being the Mills heir at the family owned business, and every day she had to prove to both herself and her co-workers that she wasn't going to take over just because of her name. She'd take over because she was the best.

She wouldn't always have to put in so many hours, but right now she wanted to show everyone that she was more than ready for the responsibility of running the company.

"I understand her concern, but I'll always have time for my family," she spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard in the front seat.

Abby leaned over and bumped her shoulder in sympathy, a small smile always ready for her best friend.

They were quiet for the remainder of the drive, the last twenty minutes flying by as each person was lost in their own thoughts.

As Marco pulled the car to a stop at the curb before the restaurant, Regina's mood was buoyed again. Tonight was about letting loose a bit, and hopefully part of that included a little harmless flirting with her favorite blonde waitress.

* * *

As Emma ducked in to the kitchen, she could hear Jeff speaking loudly.

"Oh my god, Mr. Cassidy is going to love me again. Finally no more glares!"

Emma quirked an eyebrow at him as she drew closer. "What?"

The stylish man turned, and his eyes lit up as he spotted Emma. "Oh Emma, sweet, sweet Emma."

Now both dark eyebrows were up, as she looked at Jeff in confusion. "Uh, yeah?"

"My dearest Emma you have saved our reputation, but more importantly, my hide."

"Yeah, still have no idea what you're talking about."

Jeff drew closer and gave her a hug. "Ms. Mills has been back voluntarily a few times now, and not even just for company functions! We're saved!"

A hand reached up to scratch at a blonde head, "Um, no offense, but why is their business that important? I mean, we're always hella booked anyway."

Her manager rolled his eyes. "How have you worked here two and a half months and you still don't understand? The Mills family are personal friends to Mr. Cassidy. He was furious when he heard how Ms. Mills was treated by our waitstaff."

"Oh, that actually makes sense." Emma shrugged.

Jeff just sighed, "You're hopeless." He turned to face the kitchen again. "Bev, be a dear and come up with something fabulously amazing to take out to Ms. Mills."

The older woman snorted at him, not looking up from her work at the stove. "Everything I make is amazing, pup."

Emma's eyebrows were up again. "Ms. Mills is here tonight?"

The taller man turned back to her, gracing her with a smile. "Yep, table 18 over in Meghan's section."

Emma just hummed in response. "Well, I better get back to work."

With a twinkle in his eye, Jeff responded. "Damn right you slacker."

The blonde woman did a quick walk-through of her tables, only needing to refresh some drinks at two of them, which only took her a few moments. Distracted, she let her gaze wander over the entirety of the open area. She found herself looking at table eighteen quite without permission.

Glancing at the tables in her area and not seeing anyone vying for her attention, she casually decided to walk a little closer to get a better look.

Emma felt her breath catch in her throat. The woman looked _incredible._ The warm lighting of the restaurant was doing wonders for her complexion, giving a warm softness to her features. White teeth contrasted with the redness of her lips as she laughed at something her companion said.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, and decided to wipe down a table nearby. She shot subtle glances in the other woman's direction, taking in how well the dress fit and the exposed olive skin of her legs and shoulders.

Noting the table was definitely clean, she turned on her heel to check on her tables again and hopefully, reign in her thoughts.

A few tables needed her attention, and thirty minutes later she was disappointed to see other people seated at table eighteen.

Deciding there was enough of a lull for a small break, Emma caught Meghan's eye and poked her chin toward the bar. Meghan smiled in response, and offered Emma a thumb's up.

Emma sighed in relief, and headed to the bar to pick up her usual order of sweet tea. Looking up from the floor as she got closer, she froze momentarily.

There, seated at the bar, was Ms. Mills and her blonde companion. Recovering quickly, she kept walking and smiled at the bartender.

"Hey Jamie, my usual sweet tea please."

The clean-shaven man smiled back easily, "Sure thing Em."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a certain dark head turn in her direction.

"Ms. Swan," the velvety voice sounded delighted.

Emma turned to face the brunette, and couldn't help the natural smile that overtook her face.

"_Emma_ please, I'm on my break."

A breath. "Emma, then. I'm so pleased to see you. I was just telling Abby about how you saved me from that horrid business dinner." she gestured to the blonde woman to her right.

The waitress's grin widened, and she gave a mock salute. "All in the line of duty, Ms. Mills."

The elegant woman laughed warmly. "If I'm to call you Emma, I insist you call me Regina."

Turning to accept her tea from the bartender, she collected it and moved a little closer to the seated woman. "Well, if you insist Regina, then I really have no choice."

Regina crossed her legs, her foot accidentally brushing the leg of Emma's slacks. "There's always a choice Emma." her voice had deepened a little, and it made Emma feel a little warm.

The blonde waitress gulped a drink of her tea, seeking a little relief for the dryness in her mouth. Her fingers played with the condensation on her glass, and she avoided the dark gaze to her right for a few moments.

Green eyes peeked to the right, catching the brown eyes staring at her hands before the brunette looked back toward Emma with a smile.

Emma cleared her throat, and leaned toward Regina with an apologetic smile, her hand brushing the businesswoman's arm.

"I'm afraid my break is almost over, and I really should check in with the kitchen before I continue my shift." with that she gulped a bit more of her tea, nodded toward the bartender, and stepped off in the direction of the kitchen.

Regina watched the sway of her hips as she left, and bit her lip a little.

"Well," the perky voice to her right interrupted. "She's at least a _little_ gay. Hell, I feel a little gayer myself. Is it hot in here?" she joked as she fanned herself with her hand.

The dark haired woman laughed and slapped at her friend playfully.

Back in the kitchen, Emma found herself walking up to Meghan, the brunette woman completely unaware of her co-worker's presence.

"Meghan!"

The taller woman turned, a question on her face.

"I swear to god, stop playing Melissa Etheridge when we clean up during closing!"

The blonde woman stormed off, and Meghan was left standing there with a very confused expression on her face.

"Okay?" she shrugged at the air, completely clueless as to why that suddenly bothered the other waitress.

Beverly just laughed at the expression on her granddaughter's face.

* * *

**A/N**: I love Granny.


	4. A World Alone

**A/N**: Don't worry, SwanQueen is the only ship I'm sailing (Okay, maybe a little Rumbelle too). Patience. ;) The smut will come eventually, I just can't bear to write it without giving these ladies their proper due. After this chapter, the story is going to get a bit more serious.

* * *

Watery green eyes stared at the flickering images on the screen. This was the moment she loved and hated most; when the hero said goodbye to the princess so she could go off and marry a man she didn't love. Idly, she tapped a button on her controller to continue the scene further.

She blew out a breath, "Don't worry dude. She may be a princess but she soooo loves you. She doesn't care you're not royalty. I'mma hook you guys up!"

Hearing keys jingle at the door, she paused the game and turned to observe Neal step in to the apartment.

He smiled at her, "Hey babe. You ready for tonight?"

Emma bit her lip nervously. "What if he doesn't like me? I'm going to be so out of place."

Neal settled himself next to her, and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Em, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. This is just a small gathering of friends to celebrate. He actually thought you'd be more comfortable with more people around the first time. My dad knows he can seem a bit...much."

The blonde laughed, "Right, because being around a bunch of super rich, powerful people is _so_ much better than just being around your super rich and powerful dad."

"Hey," he nudged her chin up with a finger, "I've met most of his close friends before. Believe it or not, they're not that bad. This is a pretty casual thing hosted by one of his oldest friends. I promise you, you'll be fine."

She nodded her head absently, still nervous despite all Neal's reassurances. Being around rich people at work was one thing, she could handle any kind of patron, but on a personal level she was a little more uncomfortable. She struggled to maintain a certain level of confidence.

Though she'd been taken in by a really kindhearted elderly couple when she was fifteen, there was still a core of insecurity settled deep in her psyche.

She swallowed a little, thinking of the kind couple that had passed away a few years earlier. Her foster mom had passed first from natural causes, and her foster dad had just wasted away until he'd gone a few months after her. The one thing Emma was grateful for was that she'd had Neal as a friend before that happened. He'd been her rock, and romance had blossomed out of that. She could do this for him.

Neal cleared his throat, breaking her out of her reverie. "Hey, if nothing else you can hang with my step-mom. Did you know she was a librarian before she met my dad?"

Emma laughed, "No way!"

He grinned back in response, "Yes way."

His girlfriend hummed. "Maybe it won't be so bad then. I mean, he married a librarian! That's actually kind of comforting."

Neal's grinned widened, "That's my girl! Now, save your game. We should get ready. It's a bit of a drive."

* * *

Laughter and gentle conversation tinkled out over the expanse of a soft, green lawn. A small stage had been set up where a purely instrumental band played a variety of music, and an area adjacent to it had been laid with a temporary parquet floor suitable for dancing. The diminutive dance area was rounded out by a multitude of tables and chairs, a fair number of which already had people occupying them.

Regina cast her gaze around the party, trying to spot her parents. She held her clutch purse to her side, running her thumb across it as her search continued. The brunette had elected for a gray halter-top sundress, the bodice stitched with delicate black flowers and the skirt flowing gently down her legs in an asymmetrical hem.

The grass tickled her feet through her heeled sandals as she finally spotted her father. She advanced toward him with a smile. "Daddy!"

A balding, older gentleman turned to her, brown eyes much like her own greeting her warmly.

"Regina! I'm so happy to see you my dear!" he was quick to pull his daughter in for a hug.

She embraced him readily, a giant grin still pasted on her face as she planted kisses on both of his cheeks. "Happy birthday Daddy!" she glanced around. "Where's mother?"

The man made a dismissive movement with his hand indicating somewhere behind him. "Ah, last I saw she was off socializing with Mr. Cassidy and getting to know his new wife." He looked at her, and paused. "As I understand it your mother asked him to invite his son tonight as well."

A dark brow perked up, "I thought they weren't on speaking terms any more."

Her father scrunched his nose a little. "Hm, well thankfully they seem to have made amends. I don't really know, he's your mother's friend. You know how horrible I am at keeping up with such things."

A gentle laugh greeted his words, "I know Daddy, I think I get that from you."

"Oh, yes. To your mother's great horror! But enough of that, let's go get some food." he wiggled graying eyebrows at her and gestured to a moderately sized white tent off to the right of the dance floor.

Sliding her hand in to her father's, she tugged gently on his arm. "Lead the way then."

* * *

Emma gulped and took a deep breath, tugging on the wide pant leg of her trousers. She straightened her shoulders, trying to settle the emerald blouse she was wearing more comfortably against her skin.

Seeing her fidget out of the corner of his eye, Neal reached a hand over from the wheel to pat her leg. "Relax Em, you look beautiful."

"Right," she muttered, tucking one of the tendrils of hair she'd left loose back behind her ear. She'd thought sweeping her hair up and leaving a few strands loose would look great, but the free strands were just kind of annoying her now.

Of course, _he_ didn't have to worry. Guys had it so easy. He looked impressive in slate gray slacks and a crisp, white, long-sleeved button up shirt. Her boyfriend hadn't even done much with his hair, just put a little more product in it to tame it a little more than usual. The fact that he'd barely done anything and still looked good irked Emma a little.

Neal pulled the car in to park and turned it off, again looking over to Emma. "You ready?"

Sweaty palms clutched against the seat. "Yeah, sure."

The blonde woman wrestled with the door of the bug, but finally managed to get out. Straightening her blouse, a determined look came over her face. "I've got this."

The dark haired man smiled, and reached into his pocket, "Let me just text dad and tell him we're here." He tapped at the keys quickly, and hit send with a flourish. "C'mon, let's walk over to the front and wait for him."

Emma nodded agreeably and followed Neal as he strode toward a large wrought-iron gate situated in the middle of an extremely long, tall privacy hedge. An attendant waited on the other side, dressed smartly in a sharp black suit.

"Name?"

"Neal Cassidy," came the easy reply.

The attendant skimmed the list on his clipboard and nodded as he made a mark on the form. "Enjoy the party sir."

They'd barely moved a few steps past the attendant when a lightly accented voice reached them. "Neal? We're just over here."

The couple turned to face the voice. Emma was startled to see an older man similarly attired to her boyfriend holding a well-crafted cane. He was flanked by a young auburn haired woman around Neal's age and another older brunette woman that looked vaguely familiar.

Neal approached the group hesitantly, his eyes intently on the man before him. Hesitantly he extended his hand.

The older man smiled and grasped his hand, quickly using it to pull Neal in to a hug. They murmured quietly to each other, and Emma couldn't really make out what they said.

After a few moments, they pulled away from each other, both wearing hard-to-read expressions.

The older man suddenly broke in to a smile, "Well, let's get these introductions out of the way!" He nodded to the younger woman, "This is my lovely wife Belle," he paused and waited for hands to be shaken, "and this divine creature to my left is my oldest and dearest friend Cora. I'm not sure if you remember her or not Neal."

Her boyfriend paused at the last comment and squinted a little. "Hm, I think I remember you at my high school graduation, actually."

The older brunette chuckled and accepted his hand, "You have an excellent memory. I'm so glad to see you again, and you seem to be doing well," the last part was said with a questioning look at the young blonde woman he'd come with.

Neal noticed the looks in Emma's direction, and stepped back to gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Dad, this is my girlfriend Emma. Emma, this is my dad Robert."

A warm expression overtook Robert's face as he took Emma's hand. "Ach, my dear boy you didn't tell me she was so attractive!"

Despite herself, Emma felt her cheeks warm. "Emma Swan," she murmured softly. Turning, she accepted a hand from Belle, and then Cora.

Robert was murmuring to himself a little, "Swan you say?"

Emma nodded her head automatically.

Neal's dad snapped his fingers, "Ah, you work at my restaurant here in the city! Jefferson speaks very highly of you. I know you helped after that unfortunate debacle Regina was subject to. I feared she'd never wish to take another step into one of my restaurants again."

Cora's eyes lit up with warmth at the mention of her daughter. "I was so glad to hear she had a much better experience there after those scoundrels pulled such a tasteless stunt. Her father was livid."

Emma looked at Cora in confusion, "You know Regina as well?"

The older woman tilted her head, "Why, yes, dear. She's my daughter."

A nervous chuckle bubbled up in Emma's throat, and she spoke without thinking. "Well at least I know why you seem so familiar."

There was a round of awkward laughter, and a slightly uncomfortable silence stretched on for a few moments.

Belle finally spoke up, "Isn't life full of happy coincidences?"

Robert hummed. "Well, now that introductions are out of the way, if you don't mind Emma, I wish to borrow my son for a bit. There are some old friends here that are dying to see him. Perhaps you and Belle can become better acquainted in the interim?"

Emma was anxious and didn't really want to be separated from Neal, but didn't wish to intrude on too many happy reunions. Her head was already spinning a little from the Cassidy-Mills connection. "Of course not. I'm sure I'll be fine with Belle."

Neal glanced at her, his father's hand already on his shoulder to lead him away. "You sure Em?"

She shot him a tentative smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Emma found herself sitting alone at a table. Belle and Cora had been more than polite, very nice even. After a while when conversation started to get stilted and awkward, the blonde had started feeling bad to be keeping them from friends. She'd assured them that she'd be fine, and in fact needed a little break.

It hadn't look like either woman fully believed what she'd said, but they also didn't want to intrude so they'd delicately excused themselves. _Funny how this 'small' get together has like sixty people at it._

Though she wasn't really alone, she felt a little more comfortable for the moment. It had been a while since she'd spoken to anyone outside of work that wasn't Neal for more than a few minutes, and she found her mind going blank far more often than she liked.

Her mind wandered a little more, and she remembered back to a few months ago when she'd first gotten the job at Mr. Cassidy's restaurant. Neal had been furious. He'd been sure that his dad knew who she was and had given her the job just to meddle in his life again. Of course, she and Neal had fought a bit about that. Who knew a few months later he and his dad would be happily reunited?

Emma sighed, and let her gaze wander through the crowd. She found her attention drawn to the figures on the dance floor. There was a lively song going on that sounded vaguely Latin, and the dancers seemed equally spirited in response.

A woman in a gray sundress caught her attention, her much older partner surprisingly spry for his age as he kept up easily. The brunette woman twirled, and the breath caught in Emma's throat. Even from this distance Emma could tell Regina was having a wonderful time, her eyes sparkling as her hips twitched back and forth in a sensual rhythm.

The older man said something and then Regina was laughing, and Emma strained to catch the sound. _What is it with her and older men?_ The seated woman rubbed at her face a little in frustration, but didn't pull her eyes away from the dance floor.

Finally, the music seemed to wind down and the dancers on the floor turned to the band with appreciative applause. She watched as the brunette woman laughed, and brushed a kiss across her partner's cheek and said something to him. He smiled back at her, and wandered away toward the white tent.

Regina stood there for a moment, breathing only a little harder than usual. She loved dancing with her father. The brunette felt a little warm, and glanced around as she slowly stepped off the dance floor. There were a lot of people at the party, most of whom she didn't particularly care about.

A hand nudged at her elbow, and she half turned, expecting it to be her father. "Daddy-" her eyes widened a little. "Oh, Emma, hello." her voice had softened considerably.

The blonde smiled exuberantly at Regina as she handed the brunette a glass of water. "Hey. You looked like you could use this after that performance."

Regina laughed, a healthy pink in her cheeks. "I promised Daddy a dance on his birthday. He always collects."

Emma smiled, her eyes roaming all over the happy face in front of her. "If you like, you could sit with me for a few minutes and rest. I was sitting back over there," she pointed back to her lone table situated near the furthest privacy hedge.

Chocolate eyes twinkled back at her. "That sounds lovely."

Regina felt Emma's hand settle at the small of her back, and she felt a flutter low in her belly as she was led to the table in question. She selected a chair, and was surprised when Emma pulled it out for her and helped her gracefully push it back in toward the table.

"So chivalrous," she murmured and gave the blonde a wink. "Now, I don't want to seem rude, but how is it you've come to my father's birthday party?"

Emma settled in to the chair next to her and laughed a little nervously. "Actually, I'm here with my boyfriend."

A dark brow quirked. "Boyfriend?" Regina casually crossed her legs and nudged her foot against Emma's pant leg. "How unfortunate."

The blonde could only laugh, though the elegant woman's tone of voice sent shivers down her spine. "You might actually know him—his name is Neal Cassidy."

"Ah," Regina's hand rose up to brush her own lips in thought. "The long lost son who's finally returned to mend fences with dear old daddy," she intoned dryly.

Emma's gaze was locked on dusky lips, "Hm? Oh, yeah something like that." She blinked. "Sorry, I just noticed that you have this adorable little scar." Immediately, her cheeks flushed with heat.

A peal of laughter escaped the brunette, the rich tones making Emma's breath catch again.

"That's the first time I've heard it described quite like that." Regina perked up and settled both hands primly on her raised knee, one hand idly rubbing along the hem of her skirt.

Emma choked a little and, concerned, the dark haired woman grabbed her own glass of water and offered it to the reddening woman.

"Are you quite alright dear?"

After a few moments she managed to get the coughing under control, and Emma sipped at the water gratefully. "Yeah, fine. I'm just going to sit here and hope you just happen to get selective amnesia and forget the last few minutes."

Noting that Emma had finished drinking and had unconsciously started playing with the partially full glass, Regina took it from nervous hands. Bringing the glass to her lips, she took a deep drink. As she pulled the glass away, she felt a drop of water threaten to fall and licked her lips enthusiastically.

"Why would you wish for such a thing?"

Emma sputtered, eyes riveted once again to Regina's lips, "Oh. My. God." She floundered mentally and tried to find the right words, "I mean, I'm sitting here embarrassing myself while you're sitting there being all smooth and hot and just so..._you_! And oh my god someone please kill me now." She reached up a hand to cover her face.

Regina bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the flustered blonde. She exhaled, and decided to put Emma out of her misery.

"Emma," she waited, her tone gentle. The blonde didn't move.

"Emma," she tried again, her voice a little more insistent. Still no movement.

With a roll of brown eyes, Regina reached a hand up and successfully pulled the younger woman's hand away from her face. "Emma," she said again, tone completely gentle. "It's okay. Calm down. Take a deep breath."

The blonde woman followed the advice, breathing slowing down as she relaxed. Her hand was warm as Regina's thumb brushed against the back of it. She expelled a large breath. "Thanks."

The older woman smiled. "Think nothing of it. I might have been teasing you a _little_ too much."

Emma squawked, "A _little_? If that was a little I'd hate to see you going all out."

Dark eyes glinted dangerously, but Regina refrained from commenting.

Emma bit her lip, "Right." Clearing her throat, she decided to change the subject to something a bit safer. "So, I met your mom earlier."

"Oh really? Do tell."

* * *

Time flew as they talked, covering a wide range of subjects and sharing a number of amusing anecdotes. The laughter was plentiful, and both women felt really comfortable with each other in no time at all.

Emma felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach, it had been a while since she'd made a new friend. She definitely felt like Regina could be a very good friend.

Regina's thoughts closely mirrored the blonde's, and she decided that she wouldn't pressure the blonde with too much more flirting. She wouldn't stop _entirely_, but she respected that the young woman was happy in her relationship and wouldn't put Emma in an uncomfortable situation.

"Alright Emma, I'm going to be incredibly forward now," she paused and grinned at her blonde companion. "I feel that we are fast friends and I'm going to give you my number." She held a hand out, "Your phone, if you please."

Smiling, Emma tugged her phone out of her pocket and easily handed it over.

Regina focused intently on the device, fingers flicking quickly over keys and exploring menus. Suddenly, she pushed herself up near the blonde, pressing their cheeks together and raising the blonde's phone outward in front. "Smile, Emma."

Catching on quickly, Emma looked at her phone with a genuine smile and heard the shutter go off a moment later.

Regina pulled the phone down between them, and both admired how good it had turned out. Regina tapped a few more buttons, and sent a copy of the picture to herself.

"There, now I have your number and this lovely picture we've taken. I must say, we look fabulous together. Perhaps we can go dancing some time, my friend Abby simply _loves_ to go out dancing."

"I'm sure that would be fun, but I don't dance," came the distracted response as Emma pocketed her phone again.

Regina arched a brow. "You don't dance? Everyone dances."

Emma huffed. "If you want to get technical, of course I dance. I just don't do it very well, so generally I avoid it in public places."

The dark haired woman pursed her lips. "Preposterous." She quickly scooted out of her chair, neatly pushing it back in once she was standing. Impatiently, she tugged on the blonde woman's arm.

"Um, what are you doing?"

The tugging continued.

Emma waited.

The tugging became a little more forceful. "Come along Ms. Swan, you know you'll end up giving in to me anyway."

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but Regina just quirked an eyebrow at her.

Green eyes rolled, but Emma dutifully rose to her feet.

Regina smirked. "Smart woman. Now, we're going to go dance."

Emma scowled, but didn't want to make a scene as the brunette tugged her through the crowd.

They reached the dance floor as the previous song ended, and the slightly shorter woman smiled. "Perfect," Regina purred, and turned to face the gloomy-faced blonde.

The brunette popped her hip out, a hand placed on it in a demanding stance. She spoke a little more loudly than normal, making sure she could be easily heard over the music. "First of all, wipe that expression off your face." she gestured with her free hand. "Dancing is about having fun. It's not about anyone watching. The only reason they might say or think anything negative is because they lack the intestinal fortitude to get up and dance themselves." The next song started up, something cheerful and moderately paced. Regina bobbed her head a little to the tune, "This has a nice beat, it will do nicely."

Emma just stood there, biting her lip nervously.

Regina sighed. "Okay, relax." She moved her hands to Emma's shoulders, "Come on, not so stiff. Try swaying a little at first." The blonde started gently swaying, flicking her eyes around her subconsciously.

The older woman reached up and gently turned Emma's head back to face her own. "No, don't look at anyone else. Just focus on me. They don't matter," she intoned seriously.

Emma licked her lips and nodded, "Okay."

"Good." Regina started to move slowly, her hands directing Emma to alternately move her hips or shoulders. Emma started to relax a little.

"Better," dusky lips flashed her a genuine smile. "Now, just watch what I do and just let your body respond in kind. It's just us and the music."

Regina closed her eyes, still smiling and let herself go. She kept her moves simple, but didn't suppress her natural joy from being expressed.

Emma watched, entranced, and started to lose herself in the music. Unbidden, a smile took over her face as well. She still felt a little wooden, but she felt happiness bubbling up in her chest as she let herself go a little in the company of her new friend.

Regina opened her eyes to see Emma finally enjoying herself, and she tangled a hand in Emma's to give her a twirl.

The younger woman fumbled slightly into the turn, but a laugh escaped her as she turned back to face Regina.

Their eyes twinkled at each other as they danced for another few minutes, until the song finally wound down.

Slow clapping sounded behind them as they stopped, and both women turned to face a grinning Neal.

"Em, that was awesome! I've been looking for you, never thought I'd find you here. I know you hate dancing in public."

Emma blushed a little, rubbing at her neck. "Regina is very persuasive." She continued lowly so only the brunette could hear, "and persistent."

Regina sent her a weak smile.

Neal smiled at them both and stuck out his hand to Regina. "Hey, I'm Neal, and you're definitely Regina. I remember you vaguely from before. Nice to see you again."

The businesswoman pasted a smile on her face as she accepted the hand in a brief shake, "Likewise." She looked to her blonde friend. "I really should go catch up with Daddy and Mother. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

Emma nodded at her, watching as the older woman walked away.

Neal stepped up to her and gave her a wink, pulling her in to his arms. "Dance with me." It wasn't really a request, though his girlfriend knew she could walk away at any moment without problems.

She raised her arms up behind his neck, but couldn't help the nervousness that filled her. Her gaze flicked around the dance floor again. If she was a little stiff, Neal didn't seem to mind.

They danced quietly for a moment, before Neal spoke up.

"I'm sorry I left you alone for so long, I kind of just got caught up reminiscing with everyone, you know?"

Emma made a noncommittal noise in her throat, so he continued.

"I'm glad you weren't bored, but um Em...You know my dad has been friends with the Mills family for like ever, right?" Emma pulled her head back to look up at him in curiosity.

Her boyfriend avoided her gaze. "Regina Mills is a lesbian. I just thought you should know. Just um, so you know...just in case."

The blonde woman scrunched her eyebrows up at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Neal opened his mouth, but shut it again at the look on her face. "Nothing. Never mind. Let's just dance."

Emma tucked her head under his chin, but she didn't really feel like dancing much any more.

* * *

**A/N**: I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. Honestly, when I posted this I didn't really care if many people read this, so long as at least one other person was truly entertained by it, that's all that mattered to me. I'm just happy some of you like it. :)


	5. Losing Heart

**A/N**: So we've gotten to a turning point. Brace yourselves! And actually, I didn't intend to bring Henry Sr back in to the story, but then I realized Baley was totally on to something.

* * *

_Regina Mills is a lesbian._

The words echoed in her brain that night as she laid in bed. Neal lay beside her, completely dead to the world and lightly snoring.

Emma wasn't stupid. She'd had an idea that Regina wasn't exactly straight. It felt a little different to have confirmed out loud, though. She'd felt a little angry at her boyfriend for bringing it up. Though she and the brunette had danced, it had been strictly platonic. They'd only touched when Regina was trying to help her loosen up, and that had only been to rather safe areas.

The young woman felt certain if she'd been dancing with a guy the same way Neal probably wouldn't have made a comment. They'd been together for years now, and were on very solid ground. Emma idly wondered if Neal was feeling a little insecure.

Emma had barely graduated high school, and had struggled for a few years to find decent employment. Though Neal's dad was rich, they'd had a falling out long before she'd even become friends with her boyfriend. She and Neal had gone through some rough times together, neither particularly flush with cash at any one point. They only had the bug because it had been a graduation present from her foster parents.

Once she'd gotten her new job though, they finally had breathing room. Including tips, she easily brought in three or four times what Neal contributed with his musical performances.

They'd slowly been catching up on bills, and for the first time in a while Emma was really hopeful about the future. Their jar full of savings was steadily growing, and she was cautiously optimistic that she and Neal would be able to plan a small, comfortable vacation somewhere soon.

Her mind flashed to the day she'd met Regina. The woman had left a four-hundred dollar gratuity quite easily, and thinking about it now made the blonde feel guilty. She didn't like the thought of taking that kind of money from her new friend. The only thing that made her feel better was the fact that all the gratuities at the restaurant were split evenly amongst the front end staff. It kept everyone motivated.

The thought of having to serve her friend again gave her mixed feelings, especially when she thought about the end of the meal. She didn't want to take that kind of money from a friend, but she did want to see Regina. Emma released a frustrated breath. She'd have to wait and see how future interactions at the restaurant would go, certain that the brunette would still wish to eat there.

Emma let her mind drift, and finally managed to fall in to a somewhat restless slumber.

* * *

Brown eyes stared intently at a flat screen monitor, framed by a pair of black reading glasses. A hand tipped with short, red nails reached up to comb through dark locks as Regina sighed. One of her colleagues had reported a discrepancy in the numbers from one of her company's overseas investments.

Since then, she'd spent even more grueling hours stuck at the office, trying to sort that issue out in addition to having to deal with all her regular duties.

It had been a few weeks since her father's birthday, and she hadn't seen Emma since. Despite that, they'd been texting each other nearly every day. Mostly they cracked jokes at each other, occasionally talking about more personal things.

She pulled her glasses off tiredly, deciding she was more than done for the day. Her phone buzzed, and she picked it up with a smile.

_'Ugh, I don't wanna go 2 work 2day_.'

Regina chuckled, and tapped out a quick response. '_Why not?'_

_'Car broke down. Def have 2 take bus.'_

The brunette bit her lip, a thought coming to mind. She responded, '_You know, I actually decided to stop working early today. If you like I can give you a ride.'_

It took a few moments for her phone to go off again.

_'I don't want 2 put u out. Thx 4 offer tho.'_

Regina scoffed, and quickly punched in her reply. _'I was planning to eat out tonight anyway, I can just have dinner after I drop you off.'_

She tapped her nails impatiently against the top of her desk as she waited for a response. After a few moments, she rolled her eyes and picked up her phone and flicked a few screens over. Calling would save herself a lot of time.

"_Yeah?"_ Emma's tone was a little sheepish.

"Why, hello Emma. You're right the weather really is quite lovely today," her tone was sardonic.

A snort came over the line, _"Yeah, yeah. Whaddya want, woman?"_

Regina hummed. "Well that's a leading question. Let's say for now that I'd like for you to stop being obstinate. Let me pick you up."

"_Aw, Reginaaaaa,"_ there was a definite whine from the other end of the call.

"We can sit here and argue for the next few minutes, or you can save us both time and resign yourself to the fact that I _will_ be picking you up."

Emma groaned.

"Great, glad you see things my way. Text me your address. See you soon, dear." Regina ended the call before Emma could even think of a response.

Flicking through her contacts, she dialed the restaurant to inquire about open tables for that evening. Amber was eager to assure Regina she'd find a table for her.

The brunette hummed to herself as she shut her computer down and gathered her things to leave. She'd be happy to see Emma again.

* * *

Emma was still holding her phone up to her ear, a little dumbfounded that Regina had gotten her way _again_. She could understand how Regina was so successful, the woman was definitely a force to be reckoned with. With a mutter, she typed out her address and shot it off to her commanding friend.

Thinking on it a moment, she hopped off the couch and started doing her happy dance. _No damn bus for me today!_

Neal caught sight of the dance from the kitchen, and busted out laughing.

Undeterred, the blonde woman continued to dance.

Laughter calming down, Neal couldn't help but ask, "What are you so happy about all of a sudden?"

Emma turned to face him, her face triumphant. "I do _not_ have to take the bus today."

Neal's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You don't?"

"Nope, Regina's gonna come pick me up in a bit."

An unreadable expression came over his face. "Regina, huh? So you guys are still talking?"

Emma decided to take his question at face value. "Yep. We're friends."

The dark haired man scratched at his beard absently. "Oh, that's cool I guess."

She looked at her boyfriend intently, but then turned her gaze to the clock. Emma wasn't sure how long it would take Regina to arrive, and she should really get ready. The blonde woman knew that her boyfriend was a little bothered with the situation, but she didn't really have time to discuss it with him. _Or argue, as the case would probably be._

Neal had been a little more snappy around the apartment, and he'd yet to really tell his girlfriend why. Emma knew they'd have to sit down and have a serious chat soon to touch base and just hash everything out. That just wouldn't be happening today.

Emma walked over to the kitchen and gave the man a hug, and brushed her lips against his cheek. "I have to get ready for work. You gonna be home tonight?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, not looking directly at her. "I'm just gonna chill tonight. Maybe catch up on some TV shows. I don't have to play til Saturday."

She smiled at him, though he still wasn't looking at her. She squeezed his shoulder before leaving the room to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, she was out in the living room, fully prepared for work. A few other moments after that there was a gentle knock at the door.

Emma reached the door first, a smile on her face. "Hey. I'd show you around the apartment, but you can pretty much see everything from here anyway."

Regina laughed from the doorway. "That's fine. Perhaps another time." She nudged her head to the side. "Shall we?"

"Sure thing." Emma looked back toward the kitchen. "Bye babe! I'll see you tonight!"

Hearing no response, she shook her head and stepped out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

Regina gave her a worried look, "Everything okay?"

Emma only nodded, a little embarrassed. They made their way down and out of the apartment in relative silence. The click-clacking of Regina's heels stopped, and the other woman looked up to see the brunette standing in front of a sleek, red Audi.

"This is our ride."

The blonde smirked, "Of course it is."

The businesswoman raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Emma just kept smirking, so Regina just huffed and unlocked the car as she moved to the driver's side.

They climbed in, and as she slid the key in to the ignition, a thought occurred to Regina. "What time do you have to be at work?"

"Oh, so now you ask?" Emma couldn't help but laugh. "I actually don't have to be there for another hour and a half."

Regina eyed the digital clock on her dashboard in surprise. "Hm, well then do you mind if we swing by my loft? I'd prefer to change out of this business suit for a more casual dinner."

The blonde shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Great," the brunette murmured as she brought the car purring to life.

Watching Regina handle the sports car left an odd feeling in Emma's stomach. Her friend looked extremely confident and powerful shifting gears in her well tailored suit. The purring of the car added to the whole experience, and the waitress shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Mind if we listen to music?" she eventually asked.

Absentmindedly the businesswoman flicked the radio on, "Not at all."

The hypnotic tones of Lorde's "Biting Down" filled the car, and Emma felt a little frustrated. The song didn't help ease the feeling from before. She decided to just zone out for the rest of the drive, which actually didn't take very long.

"I didn't realize you lived on this side of the city," Emma found herself saying.

Regina glanced at her as she pulled in to the space marked _Mills_ in a small parking garage. "It was just more convenient. The MIH facilities are fairly close, so when this building came up for sale I thought it a prudent investment. The renovation didn't take long, thankfully. Driving across town during peak hours was murder."

Emma's eyebrows shot up, but she opted not to comment on the fact that Regina owned the building. _Of course._

"How many people live here?"

Regina unbuckled her seat belt and answered while they exited the vehicle and headed toward the doors leading in to the building. "Oh, only three others besides me. They're all MIH employees. We each have a floor to ourselves." The woman spoke matter-of-factly, so Emma didn't really feel that she was trying to brag or boast.

Emma picked up her pace to take a step ahead of Regina, and casually opened the door. The dark haired woman shot her a smile and entered, waving to the attendant at the front desk.

"Leroy, this is my friend Emma," she turned to Emma. "Emma, this is the security manager for the building, Leroy."

The gruff looking man grunted out a respectful, "Ms. Mills." He nodded his head at the blonde, "Ms. Emma."

Emma opened to mouth to correct him, but Regina just shook her head. "You'll never get him to drop the 'Ms.' I've been trying for two years."

The younger woman chuckled. "Alright, well nice to meet you Leroy."

Regina smiled at them both, and brushed Emma's arm with her hand. "Come on, let's go up. We don't have _that_ much time before you need to be at work."

* * *

Emma was sitting on a rather comfortable couch, glass of apple juice in hand, as she waited for Regina to change. She was trying not to think too much about what might be going on with Neal.

The tip-tap of feet caught her attention, and she looked toward the sound. Regina walked in wearing a shimmering copper off-the-shoulder tunic and dark brown leggings.

"Damn, I feel like I should write this down in my calendar. This is the first time I've seen you without heels!"

Regina glanced down at her feet, which were encased in a simple pair of ballet flats. Her lips twitched, "Well, even I like a change of pace every now and then dear."

The now more casually dressed woman looked at her watch to check the time. "Well, we don't need to leave right away. Would you like to sit for a minute so we can talk about what's really bothering you?"

Emma flushed red, flabbergasted the brunette already knew her so well. She leaned forward and set her apple juice down on the dark colored coffee table, but didn't say anything.

Wordlessly, Regina moved to sit next to Emma, casually picking up the juice and setting it back on a coaster.

The blonde burst in to laughter. "Okay, yeah." She found herself fidgeting mercilessly, trying to find words.

Regina settled back in to the off-white cushions of her couch, crossing her legs as she waited patiently. She observed the tense set of the blonde shoulders; she hoped the younger woman would open up.

Finally, Emma spoke. "You know, I think he has a problem with my job. Before, when we were struggling it was kind of the two of us against the world, you know? Since I found such a well paying job I think he's feeling a bit...I don't know. Insecure?" She shrugged at the air, still facing forward. "I make a lot more than he does. It doesn't bother me. We're a couple. We take care of each other."

Leaning forward, she reached for her juice to take a sip, and then carefully replaced it on the coaster. "The bug broke down two days ago, but I was off so it didn't really matter then. We took it in to the shop, and the repairs really cut in to our savings. We've been saving up to take a trip together in a few weeks. I've just been waiting on final approval of my days off. Neal knew how much I was looking forward to it, and I think he's really frustrated with how little he brings in to offset the costs."

Regina scooted forward in her seat to brush her hand across the other woman's forearm in comfort. "Have you spoken to him about it?"

Emma hesitated. "No, not really." She took a breath. "I'm a little disappointed about the trip too. I've brought it up a few times, but we ended up arguing. I've been waiting for both of us to cool off a bit."

The businesswoman felt her mind racing. She could easily help Emma out financially, but she knew the younger woman would steadfastly refuse any handouts. The issue required some creative thinking.

Her thoughts were interrupted. "Hey, I really want to thank you for listening. Just saying it out loud to someone really helps. I feel like maybe I can breathe again. I might try talking to him tonight about it."

Regina noted Emma's shoulders did seem more relaxed, so she reached out and squeezed one, getting the woman to turn and face her. "Any time, dear. That's what friends are for." She flicked her wrist to check her watch. "And you have good timing as well, we should really head out if we want to get you to work on time."

Emma smiled and hopped up cheerfully. "Good idea."

As they made their way back out to the Audi, Emma felt herself grow a little nervous again. She waited for Regina to unlock the door and slide the key into the ignition before she spoke.

"Regina, there's actually something else I want to talk to you about, but I don't want you to take this the wrong way." Emma bit her lip.

Regina only gave her a curious look in return. "You can talk to me about anything Emma, don't worry."

The blonde woman tucked her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "Look, I was just wondering if you...I mean, since we're friends now, I think I might like it better if you tried to sit in someone else's section when you eat at the restaurant."

The car was quiet as Regina thought about it, a crinkle in her brow.

Emma's leg started to jiggle nervously, which snapped the other woman out of thought. "Nothing to be nervous about dear, I understand that. It's just that while I was changing I invited my parents to join me for dinner and..." she paused to look at Emma. "Well, you didn't really get a chance to meet Daddy, so would you mind swinging by our table when you have a free minute?"

The younger woman let out a relieved breath. "Is that all? That's no problem. I'd love to meet your dad."

Regina just smiled. The gears were turning in her head as she thought of a creative solution to Emma's financial concerns.

* * *

As they arrived at the restaurant and disembarked from the car, they smiled at each other happily. Emma slung her arm around the brunette and squeezed her close in a half-hug.

"You're an awesome friend."

Regina patted the hand on her shoulder, "Of course dear. Perhaps you should consider using other adjectives though? Just the other day you were going on about your _awesome_ toilet paper. I'm not sure how I feel knowing that I rate on the same level as toilet paper," her tone was as dry as the Sahara.

Emma burst in to laughter. "Hey, good toilet paper is hard to find!"

The shorter woman made a noncommittal sound in her throat. "Well, let me see what table Amber has scrounged up for me on such short notice." She looked up at Emma's face. "I'll see you in a bit so you can meet Daddy?"

The blonde woman nodded, and quickly drew away to make her way to the employee entrance. "See you soon!"

Regina casually continued on and into the restaurant, and upon seeing a small queue of people she patiently waited her turn.

Amber gave her a large smile as she made it to the head of the line, "Ms. Mills!"

Regina gave her a genuine smile right back, "I think at this point you may as well call me Regina, Amber." The auburn haired young woman's smile grew larger. "Now dear, did you manage to find me a table?"

The hostess nodded eagerly, "Of course Ms. Mil—I mean Regina. Will you be dining alone?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, I'm expecting my parents to be along shortly."

"Excellent. Shall I go ahead and seat you?"

"Actually Amber, I've just remembered something. Would it be possible to seat me in Meghan's serving area?" the brunette didn't want to appear too demanding.

"That won't be a problem at all, right this way." The taller woman made short work of getting Regina seated, automatically telling her Meghan would be with her shortly.

Within a few moments, the leggy brunette waitress had made her way to where Regina was seated. "Hello Ms. Mills, do you know what you'd like to drink?"

"Just a lemon water, please." She looked up at her server. "And actually, if it's not too odd of a request, I would like to speak to you privately about something after the meal. I'd speak with you now, but my parents are due here any moment."

Meghan thought for a moment, a little confused. "I guess that would be alright." She couldn't help but be a little concerned.

Seeing the look, Regina sought to reassure her. "It's not about anything negative, or weird, I promise."

The waitress smiled, "Alright. Let me fetch your drink."

* * *

Emma's shift was kicking off smoothly. She felt like she could handle anything tonight. Whiny children, overbearing rich dudes, snooty women, whatever. She was ready! It was a nice change from the way she'd felt the last few days. Things had just felt so...off.

It was a good thing she'd made a new friend. For so long, Neal was pretty much it. It's not that she hated people, per se, it's more that she just hadn't had the time or money to make friends before. Either she had been working too much trying to keep her head above water, or she really couldn't afford to go out and do those things that friends liked to do. Friends could be expensive. She felt herself in a comfortable enough place to finally make friends though, and it was a good feeling.

After writing down the order from her last table, she headed toward the kitchen to put the order in—and maybe steal some fries when Bev wasn't looking.

Putting the order in, she poked her head through the door of the kitchen to see where Bev was. _Score!_ The cook was at her usual spot, but her granddaughter was talking to her.

Emma maneuvered her way through the kitchen, spotting the deep fryer bubbling away with a fresh batch of thick, seasoned fries. She kept half an ear focused behind her, pulling a small plate out in anticipation of sliding a few fries on it to cool.

"I mean, I've served her a few times before and she was generally pretty cool, so I don't really know." came Meghan's voice.

Emma grabbed some tongs to move some fries to her plate, her mouth watering in anticipation.

"You sure you didn't do anything to upset Ms. Mills, girl?" Bev's voice was blunt.

The blonde head perked up from staring at her cooling fries. "Why do you think you upset Regina?"

Meghan's green eyes flitted over to her co-worker. "Oh, I don't know if she's upset, she just asked to speak to me after her mea—"

"Swan! Are you getting at my fries again?" Beverly's voiced was raised, and definitely grumpy.

Eyes widening, Emma shoved the handful of fries in her mouth and bolted out of the kitchen.

The cook didn't bother pursuing, now used to the woman's fry-burgling. "I hope she burned her tongue," the woman grumbled under her breath.

Emma chewed hastily, having some difficulty since her mouth was a little too full. Thankfully, the fries had cooled enough that she hadn't burned anything important. _Another sign that it's gonna be a good night!_

As she swallowed and did the rounds through her service area, she idly wondered why Regina wanted to see Meghan later. She gave herself a mental shrug. _I can always ask_.

She lost herself in work for the next thirty minutes or so, until there was a lull. She indicated to Meghan that she was going to take a break, and swung by the bar to pick up her usual sweet tea before heading over to the Mills table.

Seeing Emma approach, a smile lit up Regina's face. Her parents automatically responded in kind, and turned to see what had caught their daughter's attention.

Henry smiled beatifically, but Cora's smile froze a little and a crease appeared on her brow for a moment. The older brunette glanced from the approaching blonde subtly back to her daughter. _Hm._ She cleared her expression and pasted a smile back on it as the young woman got close enough to their table to speak.

"Emma," Regina's voice was a little breathy, and she cleared her throat as she stood from her seat. Her parents rose in kind, following their daughter's lead.

"I know you met Mother," the older brunette nodded serenely, "but I'd also like you to meet Daddy."

"Henry," he said with a warm smile and a glint in his eye as he reached a hand over for the young woman to shake.

Emma couldn't help but smile back and grip his hand firmly. "Emma."

Regina was smiling so hard it almost hurt, and Cora cleared her throat. Blinking, the businesswoman snapped back in to focus. "Let's sit and chat a little so you can rest your feet a bit dear," she told Emma in a no-nonsense tone.

The blonde waitress sat next to Regina automatically. Her brow crinkled and she looked over at the petite brunette. "I think you've completely housebroken me."

Regina grinned and patted her knee, "That's a good girl."

Henry laughed, "There's no use fighting with Regina, she usually gets her way."

Green eyes flicked in his direction, "Spoken like a true victim."

He winked at her playfully. "I plead the fifth."

The older brunette reached over to pat her husband's knee. "That's a good boy."

Laughter surrounded the table, and Regina leaned over to speak in to Emma's ear. "Now you see where I get it from."

Emma kept laughing, but swallowed a little when she caught a whiff of Regina's perfume. It was a little spicy, a little sweet, and completely Regina.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you Henry, and seeing you again Cora, but I really should get back to work." Standing up, she paused when she felt Regina's hand on her arm.

"Hey," came the soft voice. "How are you getting home?"

The blonde woman smiled, "Don't worry, I can catch a ride with Amber or Meghan. I'll text you later, k?"

Regina felt herself nodding, and let Emma's arm go.

After the young woman had walked from hearing distance, Henry spoke up. "Well, she seems like an utterly delightful young woman. I'm glad you're friends."

Father and daughter shared a smile. Cora worried her lip a little.

Catching her mother's expression from the corner of her eye, Regina relaxed her face.

"I hope you'll both excuse me for a moment, I need to visit the ladies room."

A moment after their daughter had departed, Cora stood up as well. "Actually, I need to freshen up as well dear. Would you be a darling and order me some tiramisu?"

Not waiting for her husband's response, she hurried to the women's restroom. Taking a breath, she entered with a relaxed expression on her face and walked to the sink to primp at the mirror. Hearing a flush, she glanced to see her daughter emerging from a stall. Waiting until she started washing her hands, Cora finally spoke.

"Regina, you need to be careful." her voice was quiet.

Brown eyes looked to her mother in surprise as she patted her hands dry. "Mother?"

"My darling girl, I see the way you look at her."

Regina swallowed. "We're just friends."

Cora stepped up to her daughter, cupping her face gently in one hand. "She has a boyfriend. They've been together for over three years. I _see_ the way you look at her."

The younger woman bit her lip. "I don't know what you mean Mother."

Her mother sighed, and her eyes were penetrating. "I don't want you to get hurt. Remember what happened with your roommate in college? You were devastated when she got engaged."

Regina swallowed thickly, tears in the back of her throat.

"Just be careful Regina. No matter what happens, you can always come to me."

Regina curled in to her mother for a hug, breathing deeply to keep herself from crying. After a few minutes she pulled back from her mother's embrace, releasing one last heavy breath.

She brushed her hair in to place, looking utterly composed. "It's far too late to be careful Mother."

Without another word, she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Thankfully, her mother had opted to take her tiramisu to go. Regina was quiet as her parents hugged and kissed her goodbye. She noted distractedly that her father had left some bills on the table, and that made her focus again on her surroundings.

Regardless of what Regina felt, she was Emma's friend. She was determined to be a damned good one. Her fingers traced patterns on the table as she waited for Meghan to come around again.

In no time, the leggy waitress was back and Regina gave her a small smile. "Can you sit for a few moments?" She gestured to the chair on her right.

Meghan looked around to check her tables, and seeing nothing amiss, nodded and took a seat.

"You know how Emma's been planning that trip, but her car broke down? Well..."

* * *

Emma whistled to herself as she did her rounds. It had been a pretty good night, just like she thought it would be.

Clearing some plates away from one of her tables, she noticed someone in Meghan's area looking for a waitress. Not seeing her co-worker, she stepped over to assist and easily brought the customer some extra silverware as requested. It wasn't like her friend to wander off without warning, so Emma peered around the tables trying to spot her.

Hearing a peal of familiar laughter, she faltered as she saw Meghan sitting next to Regina, their heads tucked together as if sharing intimate secrets. She felt herself frowning, and there was a churning in her stomach. The blonde noted that Regina was holding her phone, and she wondered if they'd exchanged numbers.

Emma flushed a little, and walked back to her own serving area.

_None of my business. _

She refused to think about what the two might be talking about, or to wonder if Meghan was gay.

_None of my business._

Maybe if she thought it enough, she'd believe it.

* * *

**A/N**: So, this one was longer than I intended, and I didn't even put in all the things I wanted to. This story has a life of its own. I'm just along for the ride. I'm hoping I'll have this wrapped up in three or four chapters, but we'll see. I'm not going to pretend this isn't a fast update. Really, don't get used to it. Never know when the muse will start giving me the silent treatment.


	6. Explosions

**A/N**: It's always darkest before dawn.

* * *

That night as she helped clean up after closing, Emma had a hard time not thinking. She couldn't help how difficult it was not thinking about a lot of things. It boggled her mind how hard it was.

It didn't help that one of the people she was trying not to think about was stacking chairs a few feet away. Emma thought she would feel better now, hours later, but she didn't.

The blonde woman had even tried just texting Regina during her break to casually hint around the fact that she'd seen the businesswoman talking to Meghan, but the older woman had just studiously avoided any mention of the other waitress.

Now, as she helped tidy things up around the restaurant, she was just annoyed with herself. Thankfully, they were almost done. Then she would just be stuck in a car with Meghan for another fifteen minutes or so, barring any weird late night traffic.

As they shuffled around doing some last minute things, she double-checked to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. A few good-byes were tossed out amongst the remaining staff and she dragged herself over to her co-worker's bright red Camaro.

"Ugh, I'm so glad we're finally out of here!" came the tired remark as the leggy woman unlocked the doors.

Emma nodded, "I know, right?"

They climbed in to the car wearily. Meghan sighed in to the comfort of her seat and started the car, and carefully backed the car out of her parking space.

The car was quiet.

Emma played with her keys a little. "So, I saw you and Regina chatting up a storm earlier."

Meghan looked over at Emma guiltily, but jerked her head back to watch the road. She swallowed nervously.

The blonde woman tried not to frown at the response.

The dark haired young woman tried to think of something to say. "Oh, um, it wasn't much really. Just a few minutes." She paused awkwardly, "Regina's pretty alright."

Inwardly, Meghan was freaking out. "You and Regina are friends, right?" She tried to turn the conversation back toward her blonde co-worker.

Emma tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Yeah. She's easy to talk to, you know?"

Meghan smiled nervously, but didn't say anything.

The rest of the drive was made in silence.

* * *

As Emma turned her key in the lock, she was determined to forget about the restaurant and everything along with it. Tonight, she really needed to talk to her boyfriend. She just hoped he was awake.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Neal was settled on the couch watching TV; just like he said he would be.

Locking the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes and moved to sit next to him. He leaned over to kiss her forehead. Emma relaxed a little more, and leaned in to his shoulder.

"Neal, I think we need to talk about this," she said quietly after a few minutes.

Her boyfriend let out a sigh, but nodded his head and clicked a button on the remote to turn off the television. "You're right Em."

She nudged his thigh a little with her hand, "You go first, k?"

Neal nodded a little, a contemplative look on his face.

"Look Em, you know I love you. I'm really sorry about how I've been acting. I know sometimes I've been really selfish at best, and a total dick at worst."

Emma jumped in, "Hey, not totally. I mean, I'm not sunshine and roses all the time either."

The scruffy man laughed, "Hey, no interrupting. Let me finish."

He cleared his throat at her nod, trying to find the right words.

"I hate that I can't provide for you like I should be able to. I mean, I barely pay for anything. Before, when we were both kinda struggling it wasn't so bad. I fucking hate that sometimes I have to ask you for money. I mean, on one hand I'm happy that you seem happy with your job and stuff but...I can't help the part of me that hates it a little."

Emma nodded, urging him to continue.

"I know it's stupid, but I feel less...manly? I guess." His girlfriend scoffed, and he rolled his eyes but kept talking. "Yeah, like I said it's stupid. So I guess it's making me feel more sensitive about stuff in general. And on top of it all, you know talking with my dad has been good, but it's brought up a lot of stuff that I never really dealt with."

Neal grabbed her hand, and played with her fingers. "Okay, and the last big thing Em..." he paused. "Knowing you're talking to Regina bugs the hell out of me. She's beautiful and successful, and _I know_ you've never been in to women really, but I've seen the chemistry there babe, I'm not blind." He let out a breath. "Okay, I'm done."

Emma's heart was pounding, absorbing everything he'd said. She took a few deep breaths, and tried to organize her thoughts. She'd guessed about some of the stuff, but other things she hadn't really thought about. She winced internally. _Or tried not to think about._

"Okay. Let me attack all this stuff in order." She nervously tugged at her hair with her free hand.

"First things first, I know I've said it before, but I don't care how much money you make. As long as we're healthy and we have somewhere to sleep it doesn't matter who's making what. That aside, I will be honest and say I was upset about the car breaking down—but that's no one's fault. We'll just do something smaller, and closer. I know saying it won't magically make you feel better, but I just want you to know it. I love you. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Verdant eyes searched his face intently. "You can talk to me about anything having to deal with your dad, I can handle it. I promise. I'm not going to touch on the manly man comment, 'cause like you already said, that's just stupid." She shoved at his shoulder playfully and took a deep breath to tackle the last issue.

"Regina is amazing, I won't lie." She worried her lip, hesitating. "I also can't deny that there's a chemistry there, but _Neal._ We're just friends. She respects that, and most of all, I sure as hell do. It's not the first time either of us has been attracted to another person. We're human, it happens. She and I are acting like adults and have been using that chemistry to build a solid friendship. The other stuff will fade. You have to know, with everything I've told you about how I grew up, I would _never_ step out on you like that."

Neal looked at her with a mostly relieved expression on his face. "It feels really good to hear you say that. I guess part of this worry was that we were just kind of ignoring it and was making me a little crazy." He laughed a little nervously, and swallowed.

"We good?" his dark eyes focused intently on her face.

Her smile was easy and natural. "Always."

* * *

"But, Regina..." the tall man tried to find the right words.

"No Victor, you have no choice." There was no arguing with that tone of voice.

The blonde man slumped and turned to his sister, "Why do I always get pulled in to these things?"

Abby just grinned cheerfully. "Because you love us."

Victor groaned dramatically and threw his arm over his head as he slouched back in to an off-white couch. "Do I? Really?" He peeked over at Regina from under his arm. "Why aren't you making M&M come?"

Dark eyes just rolled, "She's as guileless as a newborn kitten. She can't keep a secret to save her life."

He puffed out a breath, "Fine. I'm going back to my floor to get ready then. I suppose we're taking my Lexus since neither of you bought more passenger-conscious vehicles?"

Regina grinned at him widely, "That's so kind of you to offer dear."

Abigail chuckled as her slightly older twin left for the elevator. "He really is a good sport."

"You're both good friends." They shared a warm smile.

Blue eyes twinkled, "Well I'm glad you think so. Since we're going out to dinner at your request, I demand you let me borrow that slinky red dress you wore to Dad's New Year's Eve bash!"

Regina gave a warm laugh, "Of course. Help yourself to my closet." She paused and narrowed her eyes, "Not that you've ever waited on permission before anyway."

Abby winked at her, and wandered down the hallway to raid her friend's wardrobe.

The dark haired woman opted to pour herself a glass of apple cider and relax a bit on the couch.

It had been a few weeks since she and Meghan had come to an agreement about how to help Emma. Regina had needed to be a little demanding, and a lot charming to get the brunette waitress to agree. Once the businesswoman had laid all her cards on the table though, Meghan had folded.

Regina was charmed that the younger woman didn't just immediately say 'yes' to her proposal, as it reflected well on the lanky brunette's character. The solution had been decidedly brilliant and simple once she had an accomplice.

Since all of the front end staff shared gratuities, Regina had decided to simply tip another server extremely well when Emma was working. The older woman had chosen Meghan because she knew that the dark haired waitress and Emma were sort of friends, and she seemed genuinely nice the few times Regina had interacted with her. Needless to say, Regina had been eating out _a lot_ since Meghan had agreed to her scheme.

They'd seen each other so often that they'd become casual friends. Regina laughed to think of it. Meghan had tended to be a little nervous, sure that her blonde co-worker suspected something. Eventually, she'd gotten over it.

Today Regina had opted to invite some friends along so she could get away with tipping a little bigger; Emma had confirmed to her earlier in the day that she'd finally gotten a response back on her vacation days.

Her blonde friend hadn't gotten the week and half off in mid August like she'd wanted, but Jeff had grudgingly okay-ed the time off for mid October. From a business standpoint Regina comprehended Jefferson's position, but she understood that her friend could have really used the time off with her boyfriend to reconnect. August had already started though, and it just hadn't been a feasible time frame.

Regina swallowed a little. She was genuinely happy that Emma's relationship had gotten better, but a part of her still ached to think of it.

As she drank the last of her cider, she put such thoughts away. She was determined to enjoy the evening out with friends.

* * *

Emma was in an excellent mood. Since she and Neal had talked things over a few weeks prior, things had been better than ever. It was a nice feeling. She'd thought over things a bit since the talk, and had decided to try be more enthusiastic in her support of his music. It wasn't tough for her to do so, she really thought he was talented.

A wave of nostalgia rolled over her; the first time she'd seen Neal had been on the stage of a small pub she'd ducked in to when she was barely eighteen. He'd charmed the hell out of her, but she'd never let him know that.

He'd pursued her relentlessly, but she'd resisted. After a while he'd realized that she wasn't one to easily trust and had dialed things down. They'd been friends for almost two years when her foster parents had died. It was then that she knew she could trust him. He'd kept her from going crazy. He'd loved her unconditionally.

A thought popped in to Emma's head. _Hm, wonder if I can pull it off?_

Absentmindedly she refilled a few drinks, before making her way over to her manager. She put a hangdog expression on her face.

"Hey Jeff," she tried to make herself sound as sad as possible.

"Oh, hey Emma." He looked a little guilty, and cleared his throat. "What's up?"

The blonde waitress sighed heavily. "Okay I guess. Still a little bummed I have to wait 'til October to take my vacation, but I understand you did what you could."

The taller man nervously rubbed at his jaw. "Ah, yeah."

Emma snapped her fingers, as if having a sudden thought. "Oh, you know what? My boyfriend's playing at this pub not too far from here later tonight. If you let me cut out a bit early, I might actually be able to catch part of the show!"

Blue eyes narrowed at her in suspicion, "You don't say?"

She put on her best puppy dog expression. "Pleeeeeease?" she stuck her bottom lip out.

Her manager laughed, and picked up his clipboard to see who was scheduled that night. "Don't get in the habit of asking for this. You come in for a lot of extra hours, so I can let you go at...11?" he looked over at her.

Emma did a happy dance. "Woo, thanks J, you're the best!"

She wandered back to her tables, a giant grin on her face. There was a new group at one of her tables, so she hurried to take their orders and get them to the kitchen.

Meghan was just putting her own orders in, so Emma waited patiently behind her. "Hey Em!" The lanky brunette smiled as she finished. "You say hi to Regina yet?"

Emma's head whipped up. "Regina's here again?"

Her co-worker nodded.

"She in your section again?"

Another nod, with a large smile attached.

Emma laughed nervously and finished inputting her orders. "Cool, I'll go say hi in a few minutes."

As she turned away from the other waitress, Emma scowled a little. Regina had been coming to the restaurant a lot and sat in Meghan's section every time. The blonde knew being jealous was irrational for many reasons, but she still couldn't suppress the feeling.

Since Regina had embarked on...whatever it was she had with Meghan, not much had changed between her and Emma. They still talked a lot, and Regina was always happy when Emma would spend work breaks at her table. Emma just couldn't help that churning in her stomach when she'd catch the two brunettes laughing with each other and smiling. She was hoping the feelings would pass soon so she could just be a good friend.

With that thought, Emma took a breath and headed over to Meghan's area to find her elegant friend's table. When she spotted Regina, she was surprised to see her there with Abby and handsy guy. _What was his name again?_

Emma casually slid in to the seat next to Regina and picked up a menu. "What's good here? I don't usually come here. The service totally sucks."

Delighted, Regina turned to face Emma, dabbing at her lips with a napkin.

"Having sampled nearly everything on the menu, I can safely tell you that everything is _delicious._"

Emma shuddered a little at the emphasis on the last word, and was glad that only Regina could see her face behind the menu. She ignored her own response.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Are you a really horrible cook or something?" The blonde gave her a challenging grin as she put the menu down.

Regina scoffed, but didn't have to say anything as Abby piped in from across the table. "Oh God no, she's amazing actually. She does this risotto that's practically orgasmic! Everyone knows she comes here because she likes a certain waitre—"

Regina almost felt guilty. The heels she was wearing had _very_ pointy toes if the expression on Abigail's face was anything to go by.

Victor guffawed, but didn't say anything.

The businesswoman brushed her hand over Emma's arm, "How are you doing this evening, dear?"

"I'm doing awesome! Jeff is letting me cut out early so I can go watch Neal play. I'm so happy I could explode." Regina laughed at the expression on her friend's face. _So cute_.

"Yes, well. Do try to contain yourself. I'm sure Emma is quite hard to get out of silk." She sent the blonde a playful wink.

Victor opened his mouth to say something, but Regina pointed a finger at him without so much as looking in his direction. "Don't."

The blonde man scowled. "You're no fun."

Emma laughed at them both. "Well, this has been a nice break, but I should really get back to work if I want to cut out of here early." She squeezed Regina's shoulder as she got up. "I'll talk to you later."

Regina watched her go with a smile on her face.

* * *

Emma climbed out of the cab excitedly and leaned through the window to pay. It'd been a while since she'd come to see Neal perform. She hadn't been at all since she'd gotten the job she currently held, and she regretted that a bit.

The blonde had considered heading home first to change, but didn't want to risk the chance of missing her boyfriend entirely. She'd opted to just take off her uniform top. The white v-neck she'd worn underneath and work slacks looked presentable enough to get away with.

She tugged the heavy wooden door open, and was met with a nearly overwhelming din of chatter and clanking dishes. Not hearing any music or seeing anyone on stage, she made her way over to the bar.

Emma had to wait a few moments to get the bartender's attention.

"Hey! Is Neal Cassidy here?" she was nearly shouting to be heard.

The bartender quirked an eyebrow at her, but pointed to a small hallway not too far from the bathrooms. The pub was only dimly lit, and Emma strained to see where it could lead. She figured there was probably a room for performers to get prepared at as she neared the hallway.

Stepping in to the darkened area, she blinked, trying to let her eyesight adjust more. It was slightly quieter here, and she proceeded cautiously. She wasn't quite sure how far she should go.

She spied a light on under a door near the end of the hallway and figured she'd give that a try. As she got closer, raised voices caught her attention.

"No! I've already told you Tamara, it was a mistake and it won't happen again! It's over!" came a loud angry voice. A voice she was familiar with.

"Mistake my ass! You don't dump me! I decide when it's over!"

Emma felt bile rise in her throat. _It's not what it sounds like._

There were sounds of a scuffle on the other side of the door, and Emma couldn't resist any longer. She reached out a hand and turned the doorknob.

She almost wasn't surprised. Almost.

Neal was leaning against a dresser, an attractive mocha-skinned woman pressed up against him. They were kissing and the woman's hand was firmly settled on the crotch of Neal's jeans.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." It wasn't said loudly, but loud enough for the couple to hear and pull apart.

The color drained from Neal's face. "Em?"

The other woman looked from Neal to Emma. "Who the hell is this?"

Emma felt anger rise in her throat. "Emma. I _was_ his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" the woman screeched as she turned to look at Neal, who still hadn't moved or said anything.

Seeing a familiar set of keys on another dresser near the door, Emma snatched them up.

She didn't look at Neal again as she walked out. Heavy footsteps sounded after her, but she ignored them as she studiously looked forward, intent on finding the bug and getting the hell away from this pub.

Emma made it through the door to the cool night air and gasped for breath.

"Em! Wait!" she didn't acknowledge him, intently looking around for her car. "Em, come on, babe please look at me. Please."

The blonde whirled on him. "Don't you dare say another fucking word to me. Point me in the direction of the bug and then stay the hell away from me asshole!"

Neal opened his mouth, but at the murderous look on her face, he simply pointed to the left.

Emma found the car, and got in. Resolute, she refused to cry. Instead, she dug through her messenger bag for her phone and flipped through a few menus.

Settling on a familiar name and number she stared for a few moments before hitting the call button.

* * *

Regina was lounging on her couch in a silver satin camisole and matching shorts. Her reading glasses were on as she looked through some files for work.

The buzzing of her phone startled her. Confused, she reached for it, and immediately answered when she saw a familiar picture.

"Emma?"

For a moment, she only heard breathing, and she wondered if Emma had misdialed.

"Regina, can I come over?"

Dark eyebrows scrunched together. Emma's tone was odd.

"Of course you can dear, do you remember how to get here?"

A strangled noise came over the phone. "No. Can you text me the address? I can use the gps on my phone."

Regina said something in the affirmative, and heard a beep signifying the end of the call. She hurriedly texted her address to her friend, biting her lip and wondering what was wrong.

Her mind was racing, and now she regretted not asking more questions while Emma was still on the phone. Remembering something, she dialed out on the phone still cradled in her hand.

"Hello? Leroy? Do you remember my friend Emma?" The gruff voice responded positively. "She'll be coming by in a bit, she has my permission to come up." More gruff sounds came over the phone. "Thank you, bye."

Regina grabbed her robe off the end of the couch, pulled it on, and neatly tied it around her waist. She paced back and forth for twenty minutes, nearly sick to her stomach with worry.

Finally she heard a knock on the door, and rushed over to answer it.

Emma had an odd expression on her face, and they just stared at each other for a moment.

Slowly, Emma stepped in and shut the door. She turned to Regina, who looked a little afraid of how quiet Emma was being.

Suddenly the blonde moved, pushing Regina up against the nearest wall.

Regina's heart pounded as Emma stared into her eyes. "Emma?"

And then Emma was kissing Regina fiercely, tongue roughly pressing over full, red lips, begging for entrance. Regina's mouth gasped open, and Emma's tongue slid in easily as her hands settled against the satin of Regina's hips to pull their bodies flush together. For a few moments the brunette was lost in sensation as their tongues brushed together wildly and her hands gripped the shoulders in front of her.

Emma moaned, and Regina suddenly snapped back in to focus, pushing Emma away.

They were both breathing heavily, brown eyes locked on to green. Emma moved to lean in to red lips again, but Regina held a hand up. "No, Emma. Stop."

There was a wild look in Emma's eyes. Regina reached up to cup her face, brushing her cheek with a thumb softly. "Emma, honey, tell me what's wrong."

Emma's face crumpled, and then she was crying into Regina's shoulder. Regina only pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her, one hand running through loose blonde locks.

"It's going to be okay Emma." She said it softly, but she knew the blonde heard her.

Regina only hoped she was right.

* * *

**A/N**: K, _now_ you can hate Neal. Tired. Excuse errors.


	7. Fear and Loathing

**A/N**: I guess the story decided to take mercy on me. I got a nap in, yay! Which was good, the first draft of this made no sense. I know some folks are hoping to jump right in to the SQ, but I'm trying to write this at least a little realistically. Relationships are complicated. Take a deep breath and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Regina held Emma tightly, refusing to let her go. She could feel the shudders wrack her friend's body and she felt both extremely sad and enraged at the same time.

Whoever had made Emma cry _would_ regret it, but right now she only wished she could take the pain away from the disconsolate young woman.

Emma's tears seemed to slow a little, and the brunette rubbed her back carefully.

"Emma? You don't have to speak. Let's move to the couch so I can hold you properly, okay?"

The blonde didn't say anything, but reluctantly pulled away, one hand still clutching on to Regina's robe. Regina grabbed her free hand and led the way to her living room, grabbing a box of tissues from the mantle along the way.

She reclined into the corner of the L shape of her couch, and held her arms open for the Emma to climb in to. The blonde didn't hesitate, and draped her body over Regina's, head tucked under her chin and against the soft flesh of her neck.

Regina felt better with Emma's weight against her, and embraced her again, once again running her fingers through blonde hair soothingly.

The older woman spoke gently, "You don't have to speak, but if you want to I'm ready to listen at any time."

Emma nodded, but remained quiet. Regina rested her cheek against a cushion of blonde curls and hummed an old song her daddy used to sing to her when she was scared as a child.

Slowly, Emma relaxed. She pulled her hand away from Regina's side to grasp a tissue and brought it to her face and nose. Regina kissed her forehead and took the tissue from her hand, gently wiping away the tears and other fluids.

Emma sighed peacefully, closing her eyes. Regina thought she might be falling asleep.

Her voice was hoarse when she finally spoke. "I went to the pub, and I caught Neal with another woman."

Shock coursed through Regina's veins. "_What?_" Of all the things she thought might have happened, that wasn't even on the list.

Emma laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Yeah, exactly."

Regina thought for a moment. "If you want, I can have him killed. Mother knows some people, you understand." her tone was flat and matter-of-fact.

The blonde woman burst in to laughter, "Oh my god!" She looked up at Regina, tears still in her eyes. "How do you always know what to say to make me laugh, even when I feel like crying?"

Assuming the question was rhetorical, Regina just brushed Emma's cheek gently with her hand.

Emma sighed, and her eyes closed as she nuzzled her face further in to Regina's hand. "Did you know he made me feel guilty for being friends with you?"

Regina growled low in her throat. Emma's eyes popped open. "Did you just growl? I swear to god that's the most adorable sound in the world!"

The brunette scowled, "It is _not_ adorable! It's...intimidating!"

Emma snorted, "Yeah, sure. Keep thinking that."

Regina sighed, "Oh Emma, whatever shall I do with you?"

The younger woman just smiled sadly. "I don't know." She sighed heavily, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course. You're always welcome here." She kissed Emma's forehead again.

* * *

Emma stretched lazily, enjoying the comfort of the high thread count sheets and the most comfortable mattress ever created. At least, she was sure that's what the name brand should be. Her back felt _amazing_.

She blinked sleepily and looked around the room. It was spacious and modern, the walls a pleasant taupe that contrasted nicely with the sleek black and white bedroom set. She pushed the immaculately white duvet from her body and slid her legs down to the side of the bed so she could stand up. Idly she wondered how many people had the privilege of staying in Regina's guest bedroom.

Emma tugged at the gray yoga pants Regina had loaned her, and ducked in to the bathroom to take care of her morning needs. A few minutes later she'd tucked the new toothbrush Regina had given her the night before back into its holder on the sink. She meandered her way out to the main part of the loft to see if the brunette was up yet.

The smell of coffee hit her before she spotted Regina seated at the breakfast nook in the kitchen. The sun was shining, and Emma's breath went a little erratic at the way it shone on her friend's beautiful features. Regina was wearing a tank top and jogging shorts, her hair up in a neat ponytail. Her skin lightly shone with sweat, and she was sipping on a cup of coffee as she read the Sunday paper.

"Oh my jeebus, now running shoes? Another day for the calendar!"

Regina looked up with a grin, and her rich brown eyes lit up when she saw Emma.

"Emma," her voice was velvet and joy. "I didn't think you'd wake up so early."

The blonde woman looked around the kitchen for a clock, and noted that it was just after seven in the morning. They'd gone to bed roughly around two.

Emma rocked back on her socked feet, "Well that makes two of us."

The older woman stood up, brushing a few loose strands of dark hair behind her ear. "Would you like me to make you something for breakfast?"

Emma scratched the back of her neck, feeling a little awkward. "No that's okay, I don't want you to go to any trouble."

Regina kept her tone casual, "Are you sure? I was about to make myself an egg-white omelet with mushrooms, spinach, and feta."

On cue Emma's stomach growled and she blushed a deep red.

The businesswoman just arched her brow.

Emma caved. "Fine, yeah that sounds great. Healthy green stuff and all." Emma sat at a stool at the kitchen island so she could keep an eye on her friend.

Regina's teeth shone brightly from her makeup-free face as she smiled. She moved to wash up and pull the ingredients she needed from the refrigerator. Immediately she moved to retrieve the utensils she needed from various cabinets and drawers, and she started preparing everything to be cooked. Her movements were fluid and concise, making it clear to Emma that she was more than comfortable in her kitchen.

Flicking on the gas stove, she had a plated omelet ready for Emma within a few minutes. She easily slid it across the marble top in front of the younger woman, passing Emma a fork and knife a moment later.

Though she was hungry, Emma opted to wait for Regina to settle down with her own plate.

Regina pursed her lips at Emma, and then poured two glasses of orange juice. She set one down in front of Emma, and the other before the empty seat next to her. She snagged herself some silverware before taking a seat next to Emma with her own plate. The brunette pointed at Emma's plate to indicate she should eat.

A moan escaped Emma at the first taste, "Why do you ever eat out?"

Regina chuckled, but didn't respond as she ate her own breakfast.

The brunette was thinking carefully about how to approach the conversation she needed to have with Emma. Having been friends with her for little over a month now, she had a bit of an understanding of how the blonde usually handled things. While that got her by normally, with such big changes enacted overnight, her coping methods would definitely only harm her in the long run. Regina needed to be careful. A delicate balance of push and pull would be required.

Before she'd realized it, Regina had finished her meal. She glanced over to Emma and saw the blonde tracing invisible patterns on her empty plate with her fork.

"You even finished your orange juice, good girl," she proclaimed as she sipped at her own orange juice.

Emma glanced up from her plate with a playful glare. "So really, the only reason you agreed to let me stay the night was so you could force all this healthy crap in to me."

"Egads, you've found me out. Whatever shall I do," came the monotone response. The brunette changed to her normal tone. "I actually want to grab a quick shower if you don't mind. Feel free to use the TV or stereo in the living room. I shouldn't take too long."

She stood, and moved to grab the plates but Emma slapped her hands away playfully. "Hey, let me. It's the least I can do since you cooked for me. Besides," she leaned towards Regina and sniffed loudly, "You kinda smell."

Regina shot Emma a faux-angry look, "Rude! We'll just see if I ever offer to cook for you again."

Emma's mouth dropped open. "But, food..." the expression on her face was mournful.

The older woman patted her cheek, "The dishes won't do themselves, dear." With a wicked grin, she was off to the master bedroom and its en-suite bathroom.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she emerged from her room wearing a red-and-white horizontal striped shirt that hung just off her shoulders, black skinny jeans, and simple black ballet flats. She was surprised to note that it was utterly quiet, and walked to the living room to investigate.

Emma was sprawled out on the thick, cream colored carpet that rested between the mantle and couch, just staring up in to nothing. Regina bit her lip and moved to lay down next to the younger woman, and Emma scooted over a little to make room for her.

Regina clasped her hands over her stomach and diverted her gaze up to the exposed beams of the ceiling.

After a few moments, Emma's hand reached over and nudged at her side. "Penny for your thoughts?"

The brunette relaxed her hands, letting them fall down to her sides, and brushing Emma's hand with her own for a moment.

"I'm worried about you."

Emma didn't say anything, but she nudged her hand against Regina's. The brunette took the hint, and curled her fingers to tangle with Emma's.

The blonde woman sighed. "I wish I could stay here forever and pretend none of it ever happened."

Regina nodded slowly. "I know."

Tears welled in Emma's eyes, and her eyes darted back and forth frantically. "My foster parents were together for fifty years. My foster dad—his name was Harry—said the first time he saw my foster mom, he knew there was no one else for him. He was only eighteen. Sarah, my foster mom, she was only sixteen and her parents were poor. That didn't matter to Harry though. He courted her relentlessly, against his parents' wishes. They married as soon as she turned eighteen, and Harry's family disowned him. Sarah called him her very own Prince Charming." Emma's smile was watery, and she took a deep breath.

"They struggled together for years, but they did okay. Harry used to tell me that every moment of struggle was worth it with Sarah by his side; that he'd take a year of hardship with her over a minute of happiness with anyone else. Because she was worth it." And quite without permission, Emma broke down again.

Regina was quick to tug Emma over and fold her safely into a warm embrace. "Oh, Emma." The brunette felt that her heart was in her throat, and for a moment she wasn't sure she could breathe.

There was a lot the brunette could say, and none of it would matter. To someone like Emma, actions were more important than words. And right now the actions of the _fool_ she'd entrusted her heart to outweighed any words.

"You're staying with me today, and I'm calling in to work for you." There was no arguing with that tone of voice.

Emma just sighed into Regina's neck and nodded. Regina continued, "Tomorrow, you're going to have to face some hard conversations and decisions, but today...today you can stay with me and just forget it all for a little while."

The young woman clutched Regina tighter, and breathed a shaky "Thank you" against Regina's skin.

* * *

They'd set up shop in the living room with the best junk food the older woman could scrounge up; trail mix, popcorn, and a pint of Ben & Jerry's (which Emma had cheered about exuberantly). The blonde had insisted that they have a movie marathon of random Netflix picks.

Emma had opted to borrow some more clothes from her friend so she could shower, and she had settled happily in to the soft cushions of the couch in the borrowed tank top and fresh set of yoga pants.

"Regina, how is it you're single?" the young woman inquired during the second movie.

The brunette looked away from the television distractedly, "What?"

"Single, how are you single?" the blonde persisted.

Regina opened her mouth, and closed it. "Hm, that is an interesting question."

"Nooo, no no no! You're not dodging my question! C'mon, tell me." Emma's eyes were hopeful, and the brunette couldn't resist the look.

Regina cleared her throat. "I haven't been in a serious relationship since college, and it ended so badly that jumping in to another one hasn't really been a priority."

Emma smiled mischievously, "So, the thing with Meghan isn't serious then?"

A strangled noise came out of Regina's throat, and her eyes widened in genuine surprise. "What thing with Meghan?"

Emma was confused, and her face showed it. "Aren't you and Meghan dating or something?"

"What? No! Where are on earth would you get an idea like that? I don't even think Meghan is gay," she added as an afterthought.

"No? But she listens to Melissa Etheridge."

Regina quirked an eyebrow at Emma.

"Okay, that sounded less stupid in my head."

"If you say so dear." Regina turned her attention back to the TV.

Emma pulled at her bottom lip thoughtfully, glancing at the pillow in Regina's lap and the other woman's focused expression. All of a sudden, the blonde woman flopped over so her head was in Regina's lap and spread her arms comically wide. "Regiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaa!"

Regina sighed. "Yes, dear?"

"Tell me about the college relationship?" her eyes were hopeful again.

"There's not much to tell." Regina pursed her lips. "It was cliché. We were roommates for three years. Things happened. She said she loved me. Then she got engaged right before we graduated," her face was stony as she finished speaking.

"Wow, what a bitch."

Regina snorted. "Something like that."

Emma shrugged, "Eh, her loss." The blonde finally turned her attention back to the TV.

Regina shook her head at the younger woman, and played with blonde locks in her lap while they continued their movie marathon.

* * *

Sadly, the evening couldn't last forever, and before the blonde realized it, it was Monday. Today she'd have to go to the apartment, and probably face Neal. The thought made her a little queasy. At least she was off on Mondays.

There was a knock on the door to the guest room. "Emma? Are you awake?"

Emma cleared her throat, sure it was hoarse since she'd only been awake a few minutes. "Yeah, come on in."

Regina poked her head around the door, and seeing Emma still in bed, moved to sit down on the side of it with one leg tucked under her. She looked dressed for work in a white button down shirt, pinstriped slacks, and her usual black pumps. "Emma, if you like I can go with you today." Brown eyes gazed in to green searchingly.

The blonde woman reached out a hand to rest on her friend's thigh. "I appreciate the thought, but I should really do this on my own."

Regina sighed. "I thought you might say that." She worried her bottom lip a little, and cleared her throat. "In case something happens today, and you don't feel comfortable at the apartment, I wanted to give you this." She opened her left palm to reveal a shiny key. "Leroy has instructions to allow you on to my floor."

Emma's mouth dropped open. "Really? Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"I'm more than sure Emma. I'd rather be there for you today, but I understand I can't be. I know you're comfortable here." She doubted Emma would actually use the key, but she wanted her friend to know she had a safe space.

Emma gulped, the trust Regina was giving her a little overwhelming. "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it dear. As a bonus, you can lock up when you leave. I have to go to work. Stay as long as you like, and help yourself to whatever you want." She stood up with a smile, and brushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear. "Talk to you later?"

Emma looked up at her with a smile, "Definitely."

* * *

The blonde approached the door to her apartment and tried not to tremble. There was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that she just couldn't shake. She dug her keys out of her pocket to unlock the door, and the sight of a new, shiny silver key made her relax a little. Her thumb rubbed over the key and she took a few deep breaths. She was ready. She could face Neal.

Emma flicked the correct key in to her hand, and steadily unlocked the door. The door opened slowly. It was sort of anti-climatic. Neal wasn't there. She released a sigh of relief and stepped in to the apartment, closing and locking the door behind her.

She kicked off her shoes out of habit, and headed to the fridge to grab a drink.

The door to the bedroom opened, and Emma's back stiffened automatically.

"Emma," it was breathed out so softly she almost didn't hear it.

She slammed the fridge door, and sighed in resignation. _Of course it wouldn't be so easy_.

The young woman turned to face the bedroom door. "Neal," her tone was emotionless.

"Emma, I waited for you for so long, I need to explain, I—"

Emma held up her hand. "You can't just jump me as soon as I walk in the door. Sit your ass down on the couch. I'm going to go shower and change, and if you want me to listen to a single _word_ you have to say, you'll listen to _me._"

Neal ran a hand through his tangled hair and nodded, silently moving to the couch.

Emma ignored him, and took her time walking into her bedroom. She carefully picked out her clothes and even hummed a little as she made her way in to the shower. It was kind of nice torturing him. Emma grinned wickedly at the thought.

The blonde woman languidly washed her hair, and even took the time to shave. As she stepped out of the shower she felt refreshed and donned the simple v-neck t-shirt and jeans she'd picked out.

After brushing her hair and giving it a quick blow-dry, she felt ready.

Taking one last deep breath, she opened the door and went to sit on the couch, as far away from Neal as possible.

"Okay. You have five minutes," she said briskly.

Neal turned to her, a large mix of emotions on his face.

"Em, I," he swallowed loudly. "I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want to explain. I swear it hasn't been going on long. The first time was an accident, I had a little too much to drink at the pub and Tamara was really persistent."

"What's your definition of 'not long'?" Emma wondered out loud.

"S-since just before you met my dad at that party," he stammered.

"Oh, okay. So a little over a month isn't long, got it." Her voice was dripping with venom.

"Em, I was just in a bad place. I felt so insecure and I didn't know how to talk to you and I—"

Emma interrupted him again. "You know what? I changed my mind. Your time is up. Get your shit and go. I don't want you here any more, got me?"

"Em, what the hell? We've been together over three years! You're just giving up like that?" Comprehension dawned on his face. "You were at Regina's, weren't you?"

Emma let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Oh you shut the fuck up, you have no room to talk here asshat!" The blonde woman snorted, "You really are a piece of work."

"Em, it might seem like a good idea now—new and exciting, but we have so much more and you're just throwing away!" his voice was desperate.

"No Neal, you threw away everything when you decided to stick your dick in to some pub skank! Now, Get. The. Fuck. Out!" Her face was stone, her tone firm; it left no doubt in Neal's mind that she meant what she said.

His own face set in determination. "I'm leaving Em, but this isn't over." He grabbed his guitar and an armful of clothes before walking out.

Emma didn't bother asking him for his key, she only pulled out her cell phone and sent out a text.

_'Know any good locksmiths?'_

Her phone lit up a few minutes later. '_Scheduled one for 1 PM, that okay?'_

Emma laughed. _'Perfect!'_

The blonde woman felt a huge weight off her shoulders. She wasn't over Neal, not by a long shot, but right now...she felt like it would only be a matter of time until everything was okay again.

* * *

Regina had been pacing back and forth at her office. She hadn't been able to focus all morning, and it was driving her crazy. All sorts of thoughts were vying for attention in her brain.

_What if she takes him back?_

_What if he hurts her?_

_What if she's alone and crying?_

"Ugh, pull yourself together Regina," she said out loud to herself, happy that she was alone.

Finally, she couldn't take it and forced herself to sit down in her chair and focus on her monitor. She made herself a deal. She'd work for fifteen minutes, then allow herself to freak out for five minutes. If she did this in increments, surely she could get some work done.

A few hours later her phone buzzed, and she snatched it up without a thought to what she was doing before. Seeing the question, it only took her a few moments to have a locksmith on the phone. _It's amazing how soon you can get an appointment when you offer to double the fee_.

She only hoped that it wouldn't bother Emma that she'd taken charge again.

As her phone lit up the second time and she read the message, she grinned in relief.

Things were going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N**: I could have made this longer, but this seemed like a really good stopping point. My heart is bursting with SQ feels.

**To arghallthenamesaretaken**: I also love to hate Neal. -evil grin-


	8. Elsewhere

**A/N**: Will wonder's never cease? My muse let me sleep for more than a few hours!

Thanks to everyone for your continued reviews, favs, and follows. Your attention is appreciated, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :)

* * *

She was okay the first few hours. It was easy to pretend nothing had changed and everything was still okay, that she was still at peace. The apartment was quiet, but it wasn't like it had ever been really noisy with Neal around anyway.

The locksmith had swung by and put two shiny new locks on the door; a deadbolt and a deadlock. Emma was surprised by the second addition, but the locksmith had insisted it was a nice little bit of added security for when she was home alone. Emma had thought about it for a moment and didn't argue; the woman obviously knew what she was talking about.

Emma chuckled a little to herself when she thought about the moment she'd brought up the subject of payment. The petite Asian woman had scoffed and indicated that payment had already been arranged. She'd given Emma a card and told her that if there were any problems with the locks she could call at any time. The thought was comforting, as the locksmith had been incredibly efficient and professional.

She wasn't sure how Regina simply knew _everything._ Whether it be about food, finances, or people, the older woman just seemed have an uncanny ability to handle anything that came her way with confidence and true ability. It was both incredibly comforting and a little daunting at the same time.

Emma thought back to the moment that she hadn't let herself think about. The kiss. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but the moment she saw Regina standing there looking beautiful and perfect she had just _needed_ to kiss her. No matter what mess of a storm was raging in Emma, Regina was there, strong and stalwart. The woman was able to take on anything.

There was so much she had been feeling, and still felt. She blushed to remember how Regina had gently rebuffed her, but had still comforted her. It seemed Regina even knew Emma better than she did herself. _Could the woman be any more perfect?_

That thought made her a little sad. Emma felt like such a huge, hot mess. At this point she wasn't really sure why the older woman was friends with her, but she wouldn't question it either. Regina had her mind made up that they were friends, and had done an amazing job at making Emma feel wanted and needed.

Emma wasn't sure what she'd done right in her life to merit a friend like Regina, but she would treasure her for as long as the businesswoman would allow it. She wouldn't reject the friendship just because she was a little insecure.

_Ugh._

Emma was tired of thinking, but it was hard when she was sitting alone in her apartment with the complete and utter silence as her only companion.

She looked at the clock. It was just barely going to be three. Time was going by so slowly, and she had tomorrow off as well. Emma thought she might go crazy if she stayed in the apartment the whole time. Maybe she could see if Jefferson would let her go in tomorrow since she had missed Sunday.

A sigh escaped her. Later. She'd call him at the restaurant later.

Green eyes blinked as she looked around her. She was still sitting on the couch. The TV was off and she hadn't bothered to turn on any lights or anything. It wasn't healthy to just be sitting here like this, but she was a little afraid to move. Everywhere in the apartment there were memories, and mostly good ones at that. She didn't want those happy memories right now. Those memories betrayed her.

When she'd been at Regina's she thought once she was alone in the apartment she'd be crying her eyes out. Now, she just felt...numb. She was trying not to feel, and it was working. She didn't want to feel. The tears she'd already cried felt like enough. For three years she'd devoted herself to one person, and the way he'd chosen to end things, well. He wasn't worth her tears.

_Dammit_. Why couldn't she stop thinking? Suddenly, the air in the apartment seemed stale and stifling. She felt like she was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, unable to pull in the air her body needed. Suffocating. That's what it felt like. Her breathing sped up and she felt desperate for air.

Her phone buzzed next to her, and the picture that flashed on the screen immediately eased the ache in her lungs.

_'How are you doing?'_

Emma nearly sobbed in relief. She'd been close to...something. Something she wasn't sure of. Something she was sure she didn't want to feel.

She picked up her phone and looked at it for a few minutes, before tapping out a response.

_'Idk tbh. Trying not 2 think.'_

A few moments later the response came, and Emma could almost picture the expression on Regina's face. She probably had her reading glasses on at work, looking serious and focused.

_'Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I'll cook.'_

Emma bit her lip and tried to think of a suitable response.

_'I thought u weren't going 2 cook 4 me any more?'_

The response was almost instantaneous.

_'I just can't resist your natural charm, it seems. :)'_

Emma laughed out loud, and came to a decision.

_'What time do u want me there?'_

Several miles away, Regina barely resisted the cheesy impulse to say "All the time."

_'Be there by 7:30, don't be late.'_

* * *

Emma was restless. She looked at the clock and bit her lip. It was just barely turning six. She was going stir crazy in the apartment, so she decided to text Regina.

_'Hey, do u mind if I come early?'_

The phone buzzed in her hand a moment later.

_'I'm stuck at the office, but I don't mind if you hang out at the loft without me.'_

Emma was conflicted by this. On the one hand, she couldn't bear to be in the apartment any longer. However, on the other hand, she wasn't quite comfortable at the loft alone just yet. She jiggled her leg nervously.

Her phone started rhythmically buzzing. Emma stared at the picture for a moment before answering.

"_Emma,_" the tone was a little exasperated, but the blonde woman could hear the smile in Regina's voice.

Immediately a sheepish smile broke out on the younger woman's face. "No, that's my name. You're Regina. Do you know what day it is? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Rich laughter came over the phone line, and Emma felt a tingling down her spine.

"_Monday,_" there was a pause. "_Emma, you're only holding up one finger, and a naughty one at that. Tsk-tsk._"

Emma stifled the laughter threatening to bubble up and out of her mouth and faked a gasp. "My jeebus, you're psychic! What am I thinking now?" She made grunting noises over the phone as if she were trying to focus really hard.

"_Why Emma, if you want to see that there's no need to fantasize. I'd be happy to show you." _Regina's tone was deep velvet and a little breathy.

Heat flooded Emma's cheeks, and a choked noise escaped her throat.

The brunette continued on, "_My cd collection is quite impressive in this age of digital music._"

Emma buried her face in a couch cushion. "You'll be the death of me, woman."

"_Emma, just go to the loft. It's fine._" The smile was back in Regina's voice.

"Kay," and the blonde was also smiling.

* * *

By the time Regina was walking out of the elevator toward the door to her loft, it was a little after seven. She was tired. The worry she'd wrestled with early in the day had taken a lot out of her, but she was happy that Emma would be waiting for her at the loft. She knew she was being a little overprotective, but she couldn't help it. Not when it came to Emma.

She slid the key in and unlocked the door, and the first thing she noticed once she'd stepped in were the dramatic tones of a song.

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind,_

_And now all your love is wasted,_

_Then who the hell was I?_

_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,_

_And at the end of all your lines._

Regina's face pinched in concern. While she enjoyed Birdy's cover of this song, the melancholy tones clued her in to her blonde friend's mood.

The brunette cautiously made her way to the living room to see Emma in a familiar spot on the carpet.

"You were right. Your CD collection _is_ impressive." Emma didn't move from her spot.

Regina made a noncommittal noise, "I don't like to brag, but it's hardly bragging when it happens to be true."

Emma's head turned in her direction with a smile. "So, what's for dinner?"

The dark haired woman tilted her head, "Is there anything in particular you'd like to have?"

The younger woman stared at Regina for a few intense moments. "Surprise me."

Regina graced her with a soft smile, "Alright. I'm going to go get changed and then I'll get started on dinner."

As she changed in to a beige short sleeved tunic and some dark leggings, she thought over the ingredients she had available. Vegetarian lasagna sounded good. She hummed a little in anticipation. The preparation was a little long, but she knew her blonde friend would end up loving her own special recipe.

Two and a half hours later, the lasagna was done cooling and she quickly served up two generous plates and placed them on the table in the breakfast nook.

She walked in to the living room to pull Emma away from the TV. Thankfully the blonde had opted to catch up on some shows while she waited instead of listening to more maudlin music.

"Come along dear, dinner is ready."

Emma easily clicked off the television and stepped toward the kitchen, and Regina couldn't help but admire the way she looked in her skinny jeans. She smiled a little to herself and went to join the blonde.

Twenty minutes later Emma pushed back her seat with a groan. She'd inhaled her first helping and had gone for seconds, and she only mildly regretted the discomfort she was now in. "I swear you're some kind of food ninja! I never liked vegetables because I swear they're so bland but, damn woman! I don't even know what that one pale one was, but oh my god all the flavors!" Emma was moaning a little to herself.

Regina only looked at her with a bland expression. "Should I leave you and the pan of lasagna alone for a few minutes?"

The blonde glanced over at the pan thoughtfully, seriously considering the question. Emma gave the dark haired woman a haughty look, "No, that won't be necessary. I'll just steal all the leftovers later and take them home."

Regina raised a sardonic brow. "No need to resort to crime dear, I'll happily pack it up for you."

Emma pumped a fist in the air, "Score!"

The older woman ended up inviting Emma to spend the night, but the younger woman was determined to be fine at her own apartment and declined.

By eleven-thirty, Emma was at the door with her lasagna safely tucked under her arm. "Thanks for tonight."

Regina was smiling, like she had been most of the night. "Any time."

Emma hesitated, then leaned in to brush her friend's cheek with her lips. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The dark haired woman leaned against the doorway and watched her all the way to the elevator. With a sigh, she turned back in to her loft and absentmindedly brushed her fingers over the spot Emma had kissed.

* * *

Emma scowled at the door when she got home. There was a note on it in a familiar scrawl. She was tempted to crumple it up without looking, but curiosity won out. She didn't want to be blindsided by anything at a later time.

She snatched the letter off the door before unlocking it, careful not to lose her precious container of lasagna. She tossed the note on the kitchen counter, and opened the refrigerator to find a good place to put the leftovers.

Sighing, she knew she couldn't ignore the piece of paper forever. She tugged a beer out of the fridge before grabbing the note and settling in on the couch.

_Em,_

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised you changed the locks or the fact that you're not home. I figure you're off with your new girlfriend. In case you were wondering, and I know you really are despite what you tell yourself, I'm staying with my dad for a while. I will need to pick up the rest of my stuff sooner or later, so you **will** need to talk to me eventually. I'll call you._

_-Your boyfriend_

_Neal_

Emma snorted loudly. _What a fucking moron._

Neal thought this was the best way to get her back, but instead it was helping her to not miss him as much. Emma thought that after five years he would know her better. After all, it had only been a month, but Regina was completely in tune with Emma.

That thought gave her pause, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. An indefinable emotion was forming, and Emma decided not to fight it.

The blonde woman got ready for bed, and fell asleep easily despite what she might have worried about earlier.

* * *

Emma ended up going over to Regina's again for dinner on the next day, since she hadn't called Jefferson and was still off. She'd spent the day cleaning out Neal's stuff from the apartment and putting it in boxes. They had another pleasant dinner, and both hoped that it would become a regular occurrence.

Once Emma was back at work, Regina would usually go to the restaurant for dinner. She would still sit in Meghan's section, but Emma always took her breaks at the older woman's table. They texted regularly throughout the day, and Regina was happy they were becoming even closer.

While Regina was thinking about this on Friday, she was interrupted by the sound of her office phone going off.

"Regina Mills," came the businesslike tone.

"_Ms. Mills,"_ the voice was the familiar one of the attendant from the front desk. _"There's a Mr. Cassidy here to see you."_

The dark haired woman frowned. _What did that fool of a man want? And why would he come to her place of business?_ Then again, her home address was unlisted and private. If he wanted to see her the only place he would be able to catch her would be at work.

"Send him in." At least at work, she had the option of calling security.

Regina saved the excel document she was working on, before closing the program, and straightened her blazer a little. She was ready to face the pathetic excuse of a man.

There was a light tapping on the door, and she responded with a brisk "Come in."

Surprise registered on her features for just a moment, but was then masked. She stood and offered her hand. Robert Cassidy walked over with the assistance of his ever present cane, and easily accepted her hand and even graced her with a smile before taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Ah, Regina. Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice," his tone was congenial.

Regina kept her face void of emotion. "Of course. You are one of Mother's dearest friends."

Robert smiled, "I am indeed. Things might have been a little...tense between the two of us lately, but I'm sure she hasn't told you of that. She does prefer to spare your feelings, dearie."

The businesswoman kept her face neutral, but she was indeed surprised. Her mother hadn't said a word of any problems with Robert. Regina hadn't increased the company portfolio by nearly thirty percent by accident though; she was smart enough to guess at the cause of the tension.

"Mother is very caring," she responded eventually.

"Indeed she is Regina, and that's why I've come here to speak to you personally today. Although I am a changed man, I still find myself a little overprotective of my child, you understand."

Regina eyed him cautiously. "Of course."

"An unfortunate understanding seems to have come between our two families, it seems. I wish to clear that up." He was peering at Regina intently.

Regina nodded, "Continue."

"I'm sure Ms. Swan has already told you, but Neal is staying with me for the time being. The lad is quite forlorn, and it's disturbing to see my child in such distress." He paused. "He's indicated that you might have stolen his dearest Emma away. If this is true, I would find this to be a very unfortunate set of circumstances."

A dark eyebrow quirked in his direction. "Mr. Cassidy—"

"Robert, please."

"Robert. It seems you are ill-informed. I understand the need to believe your child at face value, but the circumstances are hardly what he may have led you to believe."

Sharp eyes continued to watch her carefully. "Expound upon that, if you please."

Regina pursed her lips. "I do not like to discuss the private matters of others, but it appears your son has left me with few options in this matter. I'll be frank with you Robert," her voice was strong and steady. "Neal made the unfortunate decision of seeking intimate relations with someone other than Emma while they were still very much a couple. As you may understand, this upset Ms. Swan a great deal. She opted to dissolve the relationship."

There was a glint in Robert's eye, "And as to the relationship between you and Ms. Swan?"

"I don't really feel that is either you or your son's business. However, in light of your friendship with Mother, I will tell you that Emma and I are dear friends and nothing more."

Robert gazed at her desk, lost in thought. "Your mother thought there might be something between you and Ms. Swan. She's been quite protective of you both."

Regina didn't bother to hide her surprise.

The older gentleman chuckled. "I can tell that you're quite protective of Ms. Swan yourself Regina."

The dark haired woman decided to be honest. "She _is_ precious to me Robert."

A smile overtook Robert's face. "I feel that I am satisfied in this matter Regina. My heart has been eased that nothing of a nefarious nature has occurred against my boy. Your mother's friendship truly is precious to me, as even in my darkest years she never gave up on me when so many others were quick to do so."

A hand rose to sift through his shoulder length hair as he stood up, and he offered it for a departing shake.

"Thank you for your time Regina, it has been a pleasure." The handshake was firm, but friendly.

Regina smiled back at him as he walked to the door.

Opening the door, he paused at the threshold and looked back at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I wish you the best of luck with Ms. Swan." He was out the door before Regina could even think to respond.

Regina let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in, and uncharacteristically slumped back into her chair. After a moment, she decided to send out a text.

_'Are you sure hiring a hitman to take care of Neal isn't an option?'_

She only got a simple _'Lol, no not an option.'_

_'Darn. Want to have lunch together tomorrow at the loft?'_

Her phone lit up a few minutes later.

_'Actually, let's go out. I want 2 treat u since ur always taking care of me.'_

Regina smiled happily, but frowned after a moment.

_'Okay, but we're taking my car. I refuse to sit in that deathtrap you call a car.'_

Another flashing screen alerted her to a new message. _'Whatever u say princess.'_

She snorted. _'If anything, I'd be Queen. Perhaps Empress.'_

_'Lol, got 2 get ready 4 work. Ttyl Your Majesty.'_

And the brunette laughed to herself for a few minutes. It was a relief after the heavy conversation with Robert.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Regina and Emma found themselves in a continued pattern. Emma would often spend her evenings off with the dark haired woman, and would even stay in the guest room from time to time. On these occasions, Regina often came home to the young woman lying on her carpet listening to a variety of melancholy music. Sometimes she elected to listen angry music, but usually melancholy was her general preference.

It was the end of September when Regina came home on one such day. She opened her door, no longer surprised to hear music when she entered.

_Run around on me, I'd sooner die without._

_Run around on me, die without._

_No hissy fits, mind my manners, won't make a scene over you._

_Over you, over you, over you. _

_Over you, over you._

Regina raised a brow. That was a new one. Usually she'd hear something more along the lines of Lana del Rey, Adele, or the occasional Sarah McLachlan. She made the familiar trek to the living room with a quirky smile on her lips.

Today, instead of lying on the carpet, Emma was up and dancing around the room a little wildly. Her movements were jerky, and a little angry.

Regina couldn't help the chuckle.

Emma whirled in her direction, still dancing, and glared at her playfully. "You laughing at me?"

The older woman wiped the smile off her face and cleared her throat. "Oh, no, no. Of course not." A playful pause, "Well, maybe a little."

The blonde woman humphed in her direction, letting the song finish before she stopped the CD player.

Regina nodded her head over toward the CD player, "I see you've discovered one of the better singing acts to come out of Canada."

"Oh, they're Canadian, eh? I didn't know that aboot them." Emma intoned seriously.

The dark haired woman gave her an odd look. "Why are you speaking like that?"

Emma gave her a superior look. "Don't you know? That's how Canadians talk."

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her. "You have the oddest ideas." She decided to change the subject. "So, any particular reason for the change in music today?" She didn't mention the dancing.

Emma scowled darkly. "Neal," came the angry response.

The older woman felt her own scowl grow. "What did he do now?"

The waitress growled and threw herself on the couch. "He's been calling me a lot recently, even though I already let him get the rest of his stuff from the apartment ages ago. He keeps leaving me these voice mails about the vacation we had been planning together." Her tone had gotten a little soft and sad toward the end of her declaration.

Regina sighed, and settled down next to the younger woman to throw her arm around Emma.

"He's a neanderthal."

Emma chuckled sadly, and cuddled up to Regina.

"So, you're still taking the time off?"

Emma nodded.

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

The blonde head shook 'no.'

"Hm." Regina thought for a moment. "Do you have a passport?"

Green eyes blinked up at her. "Yeah, why?"

The dark haired woman bit her lip, weighing her options. She brought her brown eyes to meet green, looking at her friend steadily. "Would you like to take a trip with me?"

Emma blinked in surprise, but felt a little excitement bubble up in her chest. "Where would we go?"

Regina just smiled at her serenely. "Wherever you like."

* * *

**A/N**: I can feeeel it comin in the air toniiiiiight, oh loooord.

PS, sorry I suck at 'text speak.' I deplore it irl for the most part, and only allow myself the use of some of the simpler acronyms.


	9. Closer

**A/N**: Originally this story was going to be a 3 chapter smutfest. After Chapter 3, I realized my muse wouldn't allow for that, so I mapped out this completely different arc. Based on that, I planned to be wrapping up the story in this Chapter. I re-wrote this one so many times and was really frustrated (I'm sorry helenamannings for losing my sh** on you in pms lol). After reading reviews, pms, and thinking on it more—the story really felt forced when I tried to wrap it. I'm just going to let my muse tell the story she needs to and not try to tie things up in a rush. I still don't think this will be too much longer, but from here...who knows?

I really appreciate the thoughtful reviews and pms, they've helped me during this very frustrating time.

* * *

Emma looked at her friend, a playful look on her face. "So, anywhere?"

Regina smiled, "Yes. Although I'd prefer if you avoided politically unsafe areas, of course."

The blonde squinted thoughtfully. "How about...Topeka, Kansas?"

Red lips twitched. "If that's where you wanted to go, yes."

The younger woman bit her lip. "Hmm, or maybe Cedar Rapids, Iowa?"

Regina's face was impassive. "Of course."

"Ah-ha, I've got it! Boise, Idaho."

The older woman sighed, exasperated. "Anywhere, Emma."

Emma ducked her head down. "I'm sorry, I don't really know. I never really had a lot so I didn't really bother dreaming about things I couldn't have or places I couldn't see."

Regina softened immediately. "Let's start with something simple then. What kind of things do you think you'd like to do on a vacation?"

Emma's eyebrows scrunched and her nose crinkled as she seriously considered the question. "I don't know I guess I'd just like something quiet. I like simple things; good food, good company, and peaceful scenery." She paused, "Oh, maybe some place warm since the trip will be in mid-October and soon after that it'll be polar bear weather here."

The older woman's hand was subconsciously playing with blonde curls as she considered what Emma had said. She looked carefully at her friend. "Do you trust me?"

Emma didn't have to think. "Yep."

Regina was startled by the quick answer, but smiled. "I'd like to surprise you then, if you don't mind."

A gentle chuckle escaped the blonde. "Well, okay, but if we fly the ticket is gonna kinda give it away."

A snort escaped the businesswoman. "Don't be ridiculous, we'll take my private jet."

"Jet." Emma blinked. "Of course you have a jet."

Regina hummed, "I hate flying commercial."

"Right. Ooookay. Now, this mere mortal is hungry, what are you feeding me woman?"

"How do you feel about a nice grilled chicken breast and some risotto?"

"Oh, do you mean that _orgasmic_ risotto Abby was going on about?" Green eyes glinted. "I've been looking forward to trying that."

"Be careful what you wish for dear, you might not be able to handle it," came the playful response.

"I'm pretty sure I can take anything you dish out." Emma smirked.

Regina leaned forward to stare in to Emma's eyes, their faces a breath apart, and licked her lips. Emma swallowed thickly.

"Emma," the tone was low and sensual, "be careful not to play with fire."

Emma's hands were clutching at the cushions of the couch, breathing escalated. "Hot." Emma blinked and sputtered, "I mean, fire, yeah it's hot. Fire, hot!" Emma looked at Regina proudly.

Regina leaned back and laughed, "You're so adorable when you're flustered."

The younger woman pouted.

Brown eyes rolled, "Oh put that lip away. I'll go make dinner."

* * *

Emma had opted to spend the night since the next day was a Tuesday and she would still be off. She blinked sleepily at the room she'd become quite familiar with in the last two months since she'd kicked Neal out.

As she rolled out of bed in the guest room, she wondered if she could talk Regina in to hanging out at her apartment for a little bit that evening. She really needed to do some chores, but didn't want to miss out on the time with her friend.

The thought of Regina being inside her apartment gave her a funny feeling low in her stomach. Maybe she could even con the other woman in to playing a game with her on her PlayStation. The idea made her grin.

She decided to send the brunette a text.

_'Hey, give me a call when u have few mins pls'_

Emma wandered out in to the kitchen, putting her phone in to the pocket of her red cotton pj bottoms.

The loft always seemed especially beautiful in the mornings with the sun shining in from the massive windows on one side. The light colored scheme of the living room with the sunshine peeking through the curtains always made the young woman think that must be a little of what heaven looked like.

The best though were the days when she could catch the brunette woman when she'd just returned from her morning jog. Seeing the business woman in such casual clothes with her hair in a ponytail (and usually a little sweaty) just sitting in the morning sun, reading the paper gave her mixed feelings. Paramount she felt peace; but also adoration, affection and these days what also felt a lot like _home._

Emma felt both a little sad and a little happy about that. Regina was so dear to her and had given her so much, most of which were priceless, immaterial things. Emma wasn't sure what she could ever possibly do for the woman she cared for so much. The blonde ached when she thought of the one kiss she'd stolen.

Even though she'd been a little out of her mind and a lot emotional, that kiss had felt so powerful. She wanted more, but she'd already taken so much from Regina. And her friend was just so..._everything_. Regina deserved someone as amazing as she was, not some punk kid who'd barely finished high school and had just barely managed to get her life somewhat on track.

Emma shook her head. _Thinking too much again_.

The blonde opened the pantry, taking down a box of her favorite cereal to pour a bowl.

Regina had rolled her eyes when she'd mentioned her precious Fruit Loops, but the next time she'd spent the night she'd found the large box of it waiting for her on the counter.

A few minutes after she'd finished her breakfast and rinsed her bowl she finally felt the phone in her pocket buzzing, and eagerly picked it up.

"Emma Swan's escort service, our business is your pleasure."

There was a long pause at the end of the line.

"_When I said you should work on the way you greet people over the phone, that wasn't quite what I had in mind,"_ came the dry tone.

Emma grinned. She made her tone as innocent as possible. "No? I thought you might like it. A powerful woman like you could surely use a young, blonde ornament on her arm."

Regina laughed richly, sending shivers down Emma's spine. _"Perish the thought. You wouldn't be an ornament. You'd be the highlight of my evening."_

The blonde woman ignored the way her stomach flipped and cleared her throat instead. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner at my apartment tonight. I really need to do a ton of chores but I would still like to hang out a bit." _And I'm so getting you to play Guitar Hero_.

"_That sounds fine—are you cooking or should I pick something up?"_

Emma knew they could order take out, but this was Regina's sneaky way of getting her to eat something healthier. She'd let the older woman think she didn't know that. "If you're not too tired after work I wouldn't mind you surprising me with something yummy.

"_Hardly. I have excellent stamina. I can be there by seven, is that alright?"_

"Perfect, I'll see you then."

"_Until then,"_ the call ended with a soft beep.

Emma sighed to herself. Being a grown up was so hard when you just wanted to lounge around in your pajamas all day. She was looking forward to dinner though, and forced herself to get dressed and head back to her apartment.

* * *

Things had gotten a little hectic at work, and Regina hadn't had time to go pick anything up. Victor had volunteered to help her out though, and had taken the small list of items with a smile. Despite his wandering eye, he really was a good friend.

She eyed her watch worriedly as she finished typing up an urgent report. A knock on her office door a minute later gave her some relief. "Come in."

Her eyes didn't leave the monitor as she clacked away at the keyboard, intent on finishing as soon as possible.

Victor's smug voice piped up, "I got everything you wanted, I'm going to just leave it here on a chair." She heard the rustling of paper bags, but didn't look up.

"Thanks a lot Victor, you're a lifesaver." Her tone was genuinely grateful.

"I hear that a lot from women."

Regina laughed, but still didn't look up. "Get out of here before something comes up and you're stuck at your desk too."

Victor left with a twinkle in his blue eyes and a soft "Bye."

Finally finishing the report, she skimmed over it quickly to verify everything was in order before sending it off as an email attachment. She leaned back with a sigh, glancing again at her watch. If she was lucky with traffic, she wouldn't be late.

Regina quickly put a few loose items away and shut off her computer, before walking around her desk to collect the bags. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she looked through them.

The dishes she'd requested from a restaurant nearby were there, but there was also a bottle of wine and a single thorn-less, long stemmed, pink rose with a note taped to it.

_Make a move on the girl already, dammit._

_-Victor_

Regina laughed in charmed exasperation. Victor never ceased to amaze her.

She tucked the note in to the small pocket on her black and silver pinstriped vest and collected the bags, eager to see Emma.

* * *

She knocked at the door, proud to note she wasn't late. Emma was at the door a moment later, wearing a grin.

"Woo, 'bout time you got here Regina, I'm starving!" She made her 'grabby hands' motion and took the bags from the brunette.

Regina entered after her, closing the door and rolling her eyes. "Glad to know I'm good for something."

Emma glanced up from pulling the food containers out of one of the bags. "Oh, you're good for at least a few things," she said with a small smirk.

The older woman made a noncommittal noise in her throat.

The rustling from the bag paused. "Oh hey, what's this?"

Emma was holding up the bottle of wine and rose.

Regina blushed. "Oh, Victor."

Emma scowled. "Handsy guy? Isn't this a little inappropriate to be giving a coworker?"

The brunette laughed, "No, no. I was busy and Victor had to run out to pick up the food for me." She cleared her throat. "I guess he thought it was for a date and wanted to help me out."

There was a shy smile on the blonde's face. "Oh," and her tone was a little embarrassed.

Regina cleared her throat, gathering her courage. "Would you be okay with that?"

Emma tilted her head in curiosity. "What, you dating? You're a grown woman, you're allowed to date if you want." She barely managed to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

The businesswoman took a breath, and stepped closer to Emma so she could look into her face. "No. If this," she motioned at the containers and between their bodies, "was a date."

The blonde woman was floored, and heat flushed her cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of a response.

After a minute, Regina ducked her head, with a soft "Never mind" and she walked briskly to the bathroom.

She shut the door carefully and looked in to the mirror. Regina took a deep breath and brushed her hair behind her ears. _It's okay._ She refused to be upset. Emma was an amazing friend, and she wouldn't give up their friendship no matter what. The brunette decided to just pretend she'd never said anything foolish.

With another deep breath, she stepped out of the bathroom. Emma was standing there looking shy, hands tucked in to the pockets of her skinny jeans.

Regina ignored the tension. "So, I think we should go ea—"

Emma reached up a hand to brush over red lips as she stepped up to the brunette. "Stop. We should talk about this."

"I don't know what you mean Emma. We should go eat before it gets cold," came the brisk tone.

"Regina," and the blonde's voice was completely exasperated.

The older woman sighed, "Look, Em—" and just like that, Emma had her pressed against the bathroom door, hands on either side of Regina's face.

The kiss was tender, delicate. Regina felt her hands slide to Emma's hips of their own volition. Emma flicked her tongue over her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Regina gave it easily, moaning as their tongues slid together and Emma pressed a thigh between her legs.

Emma's hands were tangled in to dark locks, and one loosened to slide down and behind Regina's lower back, pulling them together even closer. Regina sucked delicately at the blonde's tongue. Emma felt a flash of heat in her core and she groaned. Carefully she slowed the kiss down, breathing heavily, until she had softly pulled away. She rested her forehead against Regina's, a huge smile on her face.

"I would love for this to be a date."

Regina inhaled sharply at the words, and cautiously opened her eyes.

"You really like pushing me up against walls." Her voice was throaty and low.

Emma glanced behind the brunette. "Technically, that's a door."

Regina chuckled softly and leaned in for a quick kiss. "But really, we should eat before it gets cold."

The younger woman stepped back, taking one of Regina's hands in her own and tugging her back to the kitchen.

As they transferred food from the containers to plates, as Regina insisted, the older woman spoke suddenly.

"I need to get Victor something really nice for his birthday."

Emma laughed softly at the non sequitur. "Any particular reason?"

Regina swiftly pulled the note out of the small pocket of her vest and handed it to Emma.

The blonde whistled softly. "Maybe I should get him something too."

The brunette groaned suddenly. "He's going to be so insufferable at work when he hears how this worked out. His ego was already out of control before."

Emma laughed as they settled down at her small kitchen table the now lukewarm food.

"I see lots of green stuff in this. Are you trying to poison me?"

Brown eyes rolled, "Just taste it."

As she scraped the last of her dinner off her plate a few minutes later, she looked up in to wide, dark eyes.

"What?" Emma asked, oblivious.

"That was eerily similar to what it must be like to watch piranhas feed." The brunette wasn't sure if she should be horrified or amazed.

Emma crinkled her brows in thought. "Have you been talking to Jefferson?"

At Regina's confused look the blond muttered, "Never mind."

Regina quietly finished her meal, and there was a knock at the door. She glanced at her watch, noting it was a little after eight-thirty.

"Are you expecting anyone?" she asked curiously.

Emma shook her head no, and got up on her feet to answer the door.

She groaned loudly when she saw who it was. "Neal, what the hell are you doing here?"

Her ex-boyfriend was standing there with what he probably thought was a charming smile on his face and a bottle of tequila.

"Em, hey. I know I missed our anniversary but," he paused as if trying to find the right words.

Regina shot out of her seat a moment later, and walked over to the entryway to stand just behind Emma.

As soon as he saw Regina, Neal scowled darkly.

Naturally, Regina slipped her arm around Emma and stepped closer.

"Something I can help you with Mr. Cassidy?" her dark brow rose at him in challenge.

"Yeah, you can get your fucking hands off my _girlfriend_!" his voice was raised, but he wasn't yelling.

Regina tapped her lip with her free hand thoughtfully. "You seem to have forgotten a particular day almost two months ago when she informed you of the dissolution of your relationship."

Emma was just watching with wide eyes, slightly turned on by Regina in protective mode. _Maybe a little more than slightly_.

Neal's face was getting red, but before he could say anything, the businesswoman continued.

"By the way, it was really classy of you to try and get your father to meddle in your private affairs. I guess you never grew out of the stage of wanting _daddy_ to clean up after you." The acid in her voice was abundant.

Emma jerked her head at this, she wasn't aware that Neal had said anything to his dad, who was technically her boss.

Regina seemed to realize this and turned her head to speak to Emma softly, "Sorry, I really just forgot to tell you. I handled it. I'll tell you more when we're alone."

The blonde nodded, and Neal looked ready to explode. Emma sighed in his direction, watching his jaw clench and unclench as he tried to figure out a way to voice his rage.

"I really don't feel up to this tonight," She declared as she shut the door and slid the bolts on both locks home.

She turned in to Regina, who slid her other arm around Emma in a hug.

"Ugh, why does he always have to ruin everything." She muttered into Regina's neck.

Regina chuckled, "I guess he was just born with the natural gift of being an imbecile."

Emma hummed into Regina's neck, forgetting about Neal as she nuzzled the softly scented neck.

The older woman cleared her throat, "Emma?" She couldn't hide the tremor in her voice.

Pink lips were trailing over sensitive spots with an occasional nibble. "Hm?" finally came the response, as lips continued their trail.

Regina tried to control her breathing. Her mind went blank, and she tried to remember what she was going to say. "Maybe we should go sit down?" her voice was a little higher than normal.

"Mm," Emma tugged the brunette with her as she stumbled backward to the living room, not wanting to stop her ministrations.

By the time they made it to the couch Regina's breathing was ragged. They crashed down on to the couch, Emma neatly pinning the brunette and tangling their legs together. Regina's hands were alternately massaging and scratching along Emma's back and shoulder blades under her gray t-shirt.

Emma was alternating from peppering the other woman's face with kisses and sucking on the pouty lower lip she loved to see the brunette bite on when she was nervous.

Their hips had started a slow grind, and Regina was gasping against Emma's lips.

"Emma," it was barely discernible as she moaned. "Emma," she tried again. It was a little clearer. "Honey, slow down." She finally managed to pant out.

The younger woman slowed her movements despite the raging inferno of desire in her abdomen, raising up on her elbows which were on either side of Regina.

Their breathing calmed slowly, and Regina was able to speak clearly.

"Emma, I want this very much with you, but more than that I'd like to properly court you and," she paused as if gathering her courage. "I would like our first time to be special. You're precious to me."

Emma could only smile down at the older woman, her heart full as she admired Regina's beauty.

"Sorry," Emma struggled to even her voice out, "I've been wanting to kiss you for so long that I got a little carried away." Her tone was more than a little rueful.

Regina chuckled, and leaned up to kiss the blonde.

"Be...careful when you get up dear," the desire was thick in her voice. "I'm afraid my self control is hanging on by a thread and I _really_ meant what I said."

Emma gently kissed her once more, before carefully getting up off the couch as requested. She rocked back on her heels and blew out a loud breath.

"Woo, roller coaster of emotions today."

Regina laughed darkly, "That's one way of putting it. Still, I'd say it was an exceedingly good day over all." She glanced over at Emma with as suggestive look.

Emma groaned, "Woman, you can't look at me that way and expect me to be good." Her face was dramatically pained.

The expression on her face just made Regina laugh more, and Emma felt warmth welling inside at the sound.

"I adore your laugh."

Regina's breath caught in her throat.

"I adore _you_," the blonde continued.

The smile on Regina's face was warm. "I assure you dear, the feeling is quite mutual."

* * *

**A/N**: A bit shorter than usual, but after all the rewrites I did this finally made me happy. Oh, and since a few people have asked, in my head Emma is around 23/24, and Regina 28/29. I've kept it purposely vague though so people can fill in their preferences a bit. I'm not here to judge your tastes!


	10. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

**A/N**: Happy Friday! You guys really are great! I was a little stressed after the last chapter but your wonderful comments and pms have boosted my mood. Well, and my wife was sweet enough to take me out on a lovely date, haha. Thanks so much for being such interactive readers, it really _is_ motivating.

Our journey is nearing its end. Warning: **Do not read at work. **Mature content within.

* * *

"So then the purple alien turned to the dragon and they fell madly in love."

Regina snapped out of her daydream and looked at Abby in confusion. "What?"

Blue eyes rolled. "About time you snapped out of it. I've been talking to you for ten minutes and you haven't heard a word I've said."

"Well, I did hear the bit about the alien and the dragon," the brunette was quick to reply.

Abby sat back in her chair, looking at Regina carefully. "Oh, _ha-ha._ What's up with you lately? You seem out of it. Almost, I don't know—dreamy?"

Regina bit her bottom lip and cleared her throat. "Well, if you must know...Emma and I are dating now."

Abigail hopped out of her chair with a squeal and rushed around Regina's desk to give her a hug. "I'm so happy for you! I know you've been pining over her for ages."

The brunette let out an outraged squawk. "I was not _pining_! I was merely," she paused, trying to think of an appropriate phrase, "being a good friend. She had just broken up with that dreadful miscreant! What she needed was a friend."

Abby clasped her hands together and brought them up to her face in a saccharine pose and she fluttered her eyelids rapidly with a large grin on her face. "Aww, well aren't you just so adorable!"

Regina scowled. "Am not."

"Are too," came the mature response.

The dark haired woman opened her mouth, but closed it quickly. She was too old for childish games, after all.

Not hearing a response, Abby grinned in victory. "I win."

Regina stuck her tongue out at her blonde coworker.

Abigail let out a hearty laugh. "So, are you bringing her to Dad's Masquerade next weekend then?"

The older woman froze; she'd forgotten about the annual party hosted by the Nolan patriarch. "I haven't asked her yet, actually."

"What?" her blonde friend was shocked. Regina _loved_ the annual party. The woman would spend months finding the perfect dress; usually something dangerously sexy she wouldn't normally wear in public.

"I might have forgotten about it. I've been a little distracted these last few months. Although I picked out my dress in May—I just don't know how Emma will feel about it. We've only been dating a few days, officially."

"Well, you won't know unless you ask." Abby not-so-subtly slid Regina's cellphone across the desk to rest next to the brunette's hand.

Regina cleared her throat, "I'd rather call." She looked at Abby pointedly, but the blonde didn't budge. The dark haired woman pointed at the door. "Give me some privacy."

With a wink, Abby slid out the door.

The businesswoman decided to text first to see if Emma was available.

_'Emma, do you have time for a phone call?'_ She tapped out carefully and hit send.

A few minutes later her phone started to buzz rhythmically, and she answered it on the third ring.

"Hello, Emma."

"_Good afternoon Regina, lovely weather we're having don't you think?" _ Her girlfriend sounded very cheerful.

"You're cute when you remember your manners."

"_You can't fool me, you think I'm cute all the time."_

Regina grinned. "That is true. You're adorable." She could almost feel Emma blush through the phone.

Emma faked a cough over the line, _"So, not that you need a reason, but to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"_

The dark haired woman hesitated a second, before she just decided to get it over with. "There's an annual masquerade party I go to every year. It's next Saturday. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

Emma swallowed nervously. _"Um, is this a big thing?"_

"Yes, usually at least a hundred people go. Abby's dad hosts these big bashes every year, _but_ keep in mind this is a masquerade. Everyone will be wearing masks." Regina bit her lip nervously as she waited for Emma to reply.

"_Hm. Will you be wearing a dress?"_

The brunette laughed. "Yes, I pick out a very special dress every year."

"_Special?"_ On the other end of the line, Emma's mind was racing. _"Well, that sounds like something I definitely don't want to miss. The only problem is I don't really have anything to wear to something like that."_

Regina decided to make a careful suggestion. "If you like we can go shopping this weekend. Since I'm inviting you I'd like to pay for whatever you decide you'd like."

"_I'm not exactly comfortable with that. I mean, the shopping sounds fine but..."_

The brunette withheld an impatient breath. "Emma, if you were me, and you had the kind of resources I do, what would you do?"

"_How dare you use logic on me!"_ Emma huffed. Tentatively she continued, _"I'd offer the same thing, and you know it, you brilliantly mischievous woman."_

"Great, we'll make it a date and have a nice lunch as well. Will this Saturday work for you?"

"_Let me check my calendar; Oh, wait there's 'Regina Mills' penciled in on every day. What do you know? You already have an appointment."_

Regina couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

They'd already been to a few different stores, and Emma still hadn't found anything she really liked. She'd tried dress after dress, but she just didn't feel right decked out in any of the beautiful gowns. She was starting to get really irritated.

Regina was patient as ever. "Don't worry dear, we'll find something."

Emma walked with her shoulders slumped, she didn't know if this would work. She would feel so out of place next to Regina no matter what kind of fancy gown she wore.

As they passed another store, Regina had an idea. She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her to a much more expensive store than any they'd previously been looking at.

Emma hesitated in front of the doors to the very famous store. "Regina, I'm pretty sure anything in here is going to be ridiculously expensive." Her voice held a note of caution.

Regina turned to Emma, clasping both hands in hers. "Emma," she searched the beautiful green eyes with her own. "I love these parties. I go to them every year. If you don't want to go, I can understand that. But I want you to know that I would really, _really_ love to go with you. And I know if you do go you'll need to be comfortable or you won't be happy. _Please_ just trust me. I won't make you pick anything, but if something seems perfect please promise me you'll at least consider letting me get it. It would make me very happy."

Emma just sighed. She'd do anything for Regina, especially when the woman was giving her such big doe eyes and looked so sincere and adorable. "Okay, I promise." She finally answered.

The brunette grinned happily and tugged her girlfriend into the store.

Almost immediately an attendant stepped up and addressed Regina, "Hello madam, is there anything I can help you with today?"

Regina gave the woman a practiced smile, "Yes, I'd like you to pull a selection of women's suits for my companion here; pants only, dark colors, and no prints or stripes."

The young woman responded with a smile, "Of course." She examined Emma's figure for a moment and rushed off to grab some different cuts that would compliment her body type.

Emma blinked at the quick exchange. Regina really did know what she wanted. The thought made the blonde chuckle.

Regina shot her a look, but smiled after a moment.

The attendant returned in a few minutes, several suits in tow. She gestured to the dressing rooms, "If you'd come this way please."

Emma tried on a few suits, by the time she got to the third one she knew she'd found _the one_ before she even stepped out to model it for Regina and the attendant. It was extremely comfortable, and when she looked in the mirror she felt more confident and powerful.

She stepped out, already knowing what they'd say.

Regina's pupils dilated and her nostrils flared, "That's the one." She blinked and focused, turning to the attendant. "We'll need a white button down shirt and I'm thinking...Italian leather boots, low heel."

The attendant was nodding agreeably, "Shall I bring a selection of ties as well?"

Heat pooled low in the brunette's stomach. "Yes, that sounds agreeable."

Emma was smiling at her girlfriend. Internally, she was just happy the suit didn't have any price tags on it. "This is a much better way to shop, having someone else stress about picking out good things."

Regina grinned at the younger woman and stepped a little closer. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you in that," she murmured in a low, and clearly aroused, voice.

The blonde's eyebrows rose, "Well then, we're definitely getting it."

* * *

Emma had to trade days off with a coworker, but now that the day of the party arrived she felt it was worth it. She and Regina had managed a few small, quiet dates, and her feelings were only growing stronger.

As a surprise, she'd been practicing a few more formal dances that she felt she could handle. Jefferson had been really awesome in helping her become comfortable enough to publicly pull it off in the week before the party. Of course, it also helped a little bit that she knew she'd be wearing a mask.

As she stepped out of the guest bathroom of the loft, hair done up in a high ponytail and wearing her new suit, she felt strangely confident about the whole thing. The blonde opted to lean comfortably against the wall opposite of the master bedroom as she waited for her girlfriend to finish getting ready.

The moment Regina stepped out, she was completely entranced. Dark locks were pulled up in to a simple, loose, elegant bun. Her makeup emphasized dusky eyes, and her lips were adorned in their usual luscious red. But the dress...her girlfriend was wearing a long, sleek red gown that hugged her curves beautifully. The Queen Anne bodice showed silvery swirls that were invisible unless the light hit it just right, and just a hint of cleavage was on display.

When Regina twirled at the motion of Emma's hand, the blonde gasped. Her back was completely exposed and there was a dangerous slit up one side of the dress. Emma's breathing sped up.

"You look _stunning_ Regina." Emma spoke in an entirely too breathy tone.

Dark eyes were locked on to the younger woman's form, and Regina stepped up to run her hands up the lapels of Emma's suit. She fiddled with the blonde's tie, and glanced up under heavy lashes. "And you look positively _edible,_ Emma." It was nearly a growl.

They were both breathing hard, but after a moment, Regina stepped back. "Later," she uttered softly.

Emma nodded, and it was a promise.

* * *

As they pulled up to mansion the ball was hosted at, Regina looked over at Emma with a smile.

"There is one more thing we need, dear." Regina pulled something out of her red clutch purse as they waited for the valet, and she turned on the cabin light to show Emma.

Emma blinked at the beautiful matching white and silver masks.

"I hope you don't mind that they're matching," the brunette intoned after a moment.

Green eyes peered up at her girlfriend, "Not even a little. I want everyone to know the most wonderful, beautiful woman in the room is with _me_."

Regina smiled, and then carefully put the mask on Emma's face. When she patted Emma's cheek to indicate it was secure, Emma returned the favor for the older woman. Emma brushed a light kiss across tempting lips, careful not to smear her lipstick. "Now we're ready."

Finally, it was their turn in the valet queue, and they stepped out in to the fresh air in excitement.

Emma reached over for Regina's hand and tangled their fingers together, and they shared a smile before walking into the boisterous party.

* * *

The Masquerade was definitely an interesting experience, Emma thought. People were dressed in all sorts of different styles, and even a few people had donned more traditional garments reminiscent of more traditional balls.

So far she and Regina had been able to recognize a few people despite the masks. They'd run in to the unmistakable forms of her girlfriend's parents first, and Emma chuckled at the recent memory.

Henry and Cora were dressed in something surely out of the 18th Century, with adorably matching color schemes of white and gold. They had also opted to wear matching masks, although theirs were more playful.

Henry had given her a secret smile and wink, and had only sent her a soft "I hope you have a lovely evening." Cora, on the other hand, had drawn her in for a short, but very blunt conversation.

"Emma, my dear. It's very clear my daughter cares for you a great deal so I'll be brief; If you maliciously hurt her you will regret it _immensely_." The fact that she'd said it all with a serene smile had been what scared Emma the most.

Soon after that, they'd spotted Robert and Belle in their own 18th century garb; he in a rich blue, and she in a flowing yellow gown. They'd forgone masks. Robert had lifted his cane in their direction in a friendly gesture, but hadn't engaged them in conversation. Emma was slightly grateful for that.

Now they were standing back admiring other party-goers, when the pleasant tones of a waltz started playing. Emma took a breath, now was the time.

She turned to her gorgeous girlfriend and offered a hand, "May I have this dance?"

Chocolate eyes blinked at her in confusion. "Emma? You want to dance?"

A blonde head gently shook, "No, I _need_ to dance with you Regina. Will you give me the honor?"

Regina nodded, a soft blush showing despite the mask.

The brunette woman thought she might be floating, here at this party in the arms of the woman she'd longed for. She could tell Emma was counting the steps off in her head, but it only made the dance more endearing. Regina couldn't deny that if she hadn't already, in this moment, she would have fallen head over heels in love with Emma.

They danced for nearly an hour, and Emma didn't really notice anyone else but her lovely date as the time flew by.

After a time, both needed a break, and they wandered over to the refreshment table to pick up some finger foods and beverages.

As they were enjoying the bounty they'd looted from the buffet style tables, they could clearly hear a couple arguing nearby. Emma tried to tune them out, but they were pretty loud. She made herself focus somewhere across the room so the words wouldn't penetrate her brain.

Next to her, Regina suddenly stiffened. About to ask here what was wrong, a woman approached their table with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry if you overheard us, Peter's had a bit much to drink, you understand." Emma glanced to her girlfriend, wondering why she hadn't said anything yet. Usually Regina was the first to speak up for the sake of politeness.

Regina couldn't move. She knew that voice, and though the face was covered partially by a mask, the amber colored eyes were enough to confirm that she knew that face as well.

Next to her Emma spoke up, "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Regina could hear how awkward she felt trying to reassure the stranger.

The woman smiled, and turned as if to leave, and Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

Behind her, Abby's loud voice caught everyone's attention.

"Regina! There you are!" She was dressed in a beautiful champagne colored gown, and was dragging her reluctant brother behind her. Victor looked awkward in his old fashioned clothing and when he looked at Emma he muttered something about losing a bet.

The woman that had been about to leave turned back around, renewed interest in her amber eyes.

"Regina Mills?"

Emma looked at the strange woman in surprise, and then glanced at her girlfriend.

Regina only jerked her head downward once, face impassive. Abby and Victor seemed oblivious to the tension as they waited to catch Regina's attention.

The strange woman pulled her mask off, revealing a lovely face with chiseled cheekbones.

Abby's eyes widened, "Oh—Anita I didn't realize you and Peter moved back."

"Yes, last month," the woman replied, but her eyes were fixed on Regina.

Emma slid her arm around her girlfriend instinctively, and Regina moved closer to her automatically. Regina's face remained the same, but her shoulders seemed a a little more relaxed.

She finally spoke, "I see you and Peter are still together and excruciatingly happy." The sarcasm was apparent to everyone at the small table.

The brunette woman with amber eyes laughed a fake laugh, "Oh Regina you always did have the oddest sense of humor."

They all stood there awkwardly for a moment, and a slurred voice called out for Anita. The woman rolled her eyes, but sighed out. "If you'll all excuse me."

A few moments after the woman had left, Regina stalked off to exit the ballroom through a tall set of ornate french doors.

Emma looked over to Abby. "Who was that?"

Abigail floundered for a moment, not sure what to say. "Uh. They were roommates in college."

The blonde took off after her girlfriend immediately.

It took her nearly ten minutes to find Regina. The gardens around the mansion were extensive. Finally she found her tucked off on a bench to one side. Emma could tell she had been crying a little.

Emma cautiously stepped toward her girlfriend.

"Don't." the words were guttural.

The blonde woman stepped closer.

"Please, don't." the entirety of her body language was a plea.

Emma sat down next to her on the bench, gently clasping her girlfriend's hands. "Regina, look at me."

The dark head remained tilted down.

The blonde woman reached out a gentle hand and softly turned Regina's face up. Her breath caught at the sight of the molten brown eyes, more tears poised to fall from the corners.

Emma stroked her cheek with a thumb. Regina started shaking her head.

"What is it Regina?" she asked tenderly.

Regina gulped, and her words carried a heavy sense of agony. "You might break me."

The ache in Emma's chest grew, and she shook her head. "Never." Emma leaned her forehead to rest against that of the woman in front of her.

Regina's eyes closed tightly. "You can't know that."

Emma nodded softly, "Yeah I can." she paused. "Don't you know I'm kinda crazy in love with you?"

Regina jerked her head back, eyes wide open as she took a moment to absorb the expression on Emma's face.

The blonde waited, and the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen grew on Regina's face, her eyes shining and cheeks aglow.

Her breath caught at the look. It was _love._ It was _devotion_. It was everything Emma had ever wanted.

* * *

Emma had helped Regina gently clean her face before they went back in to the party so they could say their goodbyes to friends and family, but they left soon after.

Regina had silently handed Emma the keys to the Audi, and the younger woman didn't hesitate as she tucked her silent girlfriend into the passenger seat. She'd had to punch in 'home' on the gps, but she got them home to the loft quickly and safely.

They were still silent as they made it up to the loft, and Emma tugged Regina over to the living room.

Regina stood in the room awkwardly, one arm protectively over her stomach. Emma walked over to the stereo and put a cd in.

The low tones drifted into the room softly as a song started playing. Emma pulled Regina into her arms and started to sway slowly.

_All the fear has left me now_

_I'm not frightened anymore_

Regina ducked her head in to Emma's shoulder tightly.

_It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh_

_it's my mouth that pushes out this breath_

Emma held the brunette tighter, and pressed soft kisses into her hair.

_and if I shed a tear I won't cage it_

_I won't fear love_

The older woman tilted her head back, and initiated a light kiss. Emma pressed her own lips back tenderly, one hand tangled in Regina's hair.

The kiss started to escalate, and their heartbeats sped up. Emma was panting lightly against Regina's lips, and in response the shorter woman slid her tongue in. The blonde moaned into the other woman's mouth.

Hands were starting to explore more territory, roaming further and further with each pass. Regina pushed Emma's suit coat off and onto the floor. The younger woman's hands were alternately rubbing and biting in to the skin of Regina's exposed back.

Regina suddenly pulled back, lips wet and trembling, eyes searching those in front of her. Seeming to like what she saw, she gently grabbed Emma's tie. She started to move toward the master bedroom, tugging Emma along with her by the hand that still held the tie.

They were standing before the large bed, gently kissing, as Regina tugged Emma's tie undone and then off. Her hands patiently worked at the many buttons of the blonde woman's white shirt, and Emma's own hands started easing the dress off of Regina's own delectable form.

Regina stepped out of her gown as it pooled at her ankles, and gently kicked off her red heels, before pushing Emma's now unbuttoned shirt off toned shoulders.

Emma gasped at the vision of Regina before her naked except for a pair of delicate red lace panties. She quickly kicked off her black boots, wanting to speed up the undressing process a little.

The older woman smiled, and then focused back at the task of tugging the suit pants open and off long legs. Regina basked in the sight of Emma before her in matching black bra and underwear, the gentle blue moonlight from the skylight above them kissing upon her pale skin like a lover.

Emma couldn't wait any longer, and pressed her body in to the woman she loved, and she moaned as she felt hard nipples against the skin of her chest. Regina impatiently tugged at the black bra, unclasping it and getting it off while kissing greedily at Emma's pink lips.

Regina started to kiss down the lithe form in front of her, stopping to bite and nibble at a prominent collar bone, before trailing soft licks over even softer mounds. She sucked a nipple into her mouth, and Emma groaned deep in her throat, her hands desperately clutching at Regina's hair.

The brunette smiled into delicate skin before her, and then she continued to kiss down and past a trembling stomach. She eased on to her knees and breathed deeply of Emma's musky and enticing scent, before gently removing the last barrier to her womanhood.

Emma's hands were clutching at her shoulders now, and Regina looked up in to half lidded eyes. She guided Emma to sit on the bed, and scooted in while pulling a leg over her shoulder.

Emma's blond head was thrown back in ecstasy at the first touch of Regina's tongue on her sex.

Regina moaned into her vulva; the silky softness and heady scent nearly overwhelming her entirely. She alternately licked and sucked, gently using her teeth now and then as Emma writhed above her. Emma was close, and the brunette couldn't resist sliding two fingers deep into wet heat. In a moment, Emma was coming undone, walls clenching tightly around Regina's fingers, and the brunette greedily drank in the flood of moisture.

Emma fell back against the bed panting as Regina rested her head on a nearby thigh with a satisfied smile on her face.

After a few moments Emma tugged Regina up and onto the bed, kissing her wildly and hungrily. She tugged off the soaked scrap of lace that was Regina's panties, throwing them off the bed without paying attention where they landed.

Regina rolled onto her back, and Emma was quick to slide between her legs, one arm near the brunette's hip, the other near her shoulder. The younger woman slowly pressed their bodies together, and both moaned at the glorious contact of skin on skin.

Regina's legs wrapped around Emma automatically, and they began to grind gently as Emma alternated between kissing the lips she craved and nibbling at the older woman's jaw, neck, and shoulders.

"Emma," the dark haired woman gasped. "Please."

Emma shifted her weight on to the hand near Regina's shoulder, and slid the now free other hand down to rub against the slick heat that was Regina.

Regina gasped and bucked wildly as Emma teased her clit lightly before sliding two fingers deep in and up to where she needed her most.

The brunette was getting closer and she wanted to feel Emma against her. She nudged Emma's leg with a knee, and quickly slid a thigh up to meet Emma's hot and wet core.

Emma jerked her hips in reflex, causing her hand to go in a little deeper, and they both groaned. And then their hips were pumping steadily until they both exploded in a burst of heat and light. Their bodies rocked gently still, and slowed until they were just resting against each other peacefully.

Regina brought her lips up to meet Emma's in a languid kiss, and they both knew that something beyond words had just transpired.

Emma gently pulled out of Regina, and they curled up together in the sheets, Emma holding Regina to her chest tenderly. Their fingers traced idle patterns across each other's skin until they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you feel it was worth the wait. There's only one chapter left. It's been great sharing this with you guys. Raise your hand if you could picture several moments from the show when Emma looked at Regina's face and saw the love and devotion on it. -raises hand-


	11. Such Great Heights

**A/N**: I've kept the name of their vacation spot intentionally vague, just like their ages, city, etc. This is so that the reader may infer whatever place makes most sense to the reader. This is the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it, it's been a privilege and joy to share this with you. Also, I'm warning you: **do not read this at work**. Mature content within.

* * *

When Emma woke the next morning, she knew things would never be the same again. All her life she had sought love, and had briefly tasted it when she found her foster parents. They had only made her crave it more; their own love was such a prime of example dedication and joy that the craving only became stronger. She'd wanted that. For the first time, as she held this woman she loved so dearly, Emma truly believed she'd found exactly something like that.

Being with Regina was the most natural thing in the world. It still boggled Emma's mind that the older woman wanted _her_. Emma Swan, who was rejected and abandoned from the day she was born and had barely graduated high school.

Regina was strong, protective, and dedicated; but she was also fragile, tender, and cautious. The combination was something the blonde had never known she'd always wanted. Despite her insecurities, now that Emma had a taste of this wonder and joy, she would _never_ let it go.

Emma held Regina just a little tighter at the thought and sighed in contentment.

"Mm, what time is it?" the brunette's voice was groggy.

The younger woman glanced to the nightstand. "A little after eight. You can sleep more, it's Sunday."

Regina groaned a little and stretched, their still nude bodies rubbing together deliciously. The older woman purred at the sensation, and Emma felt a pulse start low in her core.

Red nails started to idly trace Emma's skin, and the pulse became a throbbing.

"I know something I'd like to do more than sleep," came the guttural, breathy voice.

Emma felt soft lips start to brush against the skin of her shoulder and collar bone, and her breathing increased. Regina smiled against pale skin, loving the effect she had on her girlfriend. The brunette slipped her tongue delicately out to tease lightly against the curve of her lover's breast.

Without warning, Regina slid to straddle Emma's hips, and the younger woman groaned at the feel of the hot moisture of her lover against her. Emma glanced up with half-lidded eyes. The sight of Regina above her, with breasts heaving, hair mussed, and desire stained eyes, drove her own arousal to new levels. Her hands grasped desperately at the hips above her, and tugged at them until they started to move in a sensual rhythm.

Regina chuckled with a sultry smile on her face, and rubbed her hands up and around pale, pink tipped breasts. She licked her lips, wanting to taste the skin before her. The older woman took her time leaning forward, dragging her nipples against Emma's flesh, and moaning at the sensation.

Emma shuddered and bucked against her lover, moving one hand up to trail across a smooth back.

The older woman parted her lips and leaned down, greedily licking and sucking at all the skin she could reach. Dark eyes glinted, and with her lips still pressed against the quivering skin she growled up at the blonde, "I do so love putting my mouth on you."

The younger woman only panted in response. The hand still on Regina's hip made urgent motions, wanting the brunette to press their bodies closer together.

Regina angled her hips, pressing down and lightly brushing their dripping cores against one another in a teasing movement.

Emma felt she might spontaneously combust with all the different sensations, and pulled the hand from Regina's back up and into dark locks to drag the other woman's lips up to hers for a hungry kiss. Their mouths met in a fiery battle, tongues urgently stroking in an attempt to explore the molten heat.

The younger woman couldn't wait any longer, and jerked her hand from her girlfriend's hip to slide between their slightly sweaty, rocking bodies. She groaned as she felt their combined heat, and her fingers were slick in moments.

Emma cupped her hand against the her lover's slick vulva, sliding two fingers in as she palmed Regina's folds and sensitive nub.

Regina moaned deliriously at the contact and pushed her hips down so that the back of Emma's hand was hitting her own womanhood every time the brunette rocked forward.

Their movements became urgent, and the older woman was gasping as she got closer. Without warning, she was flying off the precipice, Emma right behind her as the brunette's walls clenched tightly around insistent fingers. They continued to rock, slowing as the aftershocks tapered down and breathing slowed.

Emma carefully pulled out of her lover, and they leaned toward each other to share languid, tender kisses. The blonde pulled at Regina, urging her lover to relax and let her weight settle over the younger woman entirely.

Regina sighed and tucked herself in snugly against Emma.

"Well, I have to say that is the best way to wake up, ever. I vote we do this as often as possible." Emma's voice was playful and full of contentment.

The brunette chuckled. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

Emma's hands were tracing patterns against her lover's back, and Regina felt at peace.

They were still for a few minutes, until Emma's stomach growled insistently. Regina laughed in response. "Your stomach is so dependable."

"All part of the Dependable Emma Swan Total Package, trademark pending."

The older woman growled playfully. "I better be the only one receiving any kind of Emma Swan Package, dependable or otherwise."

"You have nothing to worry about, your food has my complete devotion." Emma couldn't help but tease her lover a little.

Regina squawked in protest. "I knew it! You only love me for my cooking."

Emma tightened her arms around her girlfriend, and pressed her lips against dark locks. Inhaling her lover's unique scent, she decided to be serious. "I love you for so many reasons. You're intelligent, witty, kind, tender, thoughtful, and just completely amazing. I don't know why you'd pick someone like me," she continued quickly so the brunette couldn't interrupt, "but I want you to know that now that you have, there's nothing on this earth that would make me give you up."

Regina felt overwhelmed with happiness, and she leaned up to kiss Emma in reward. "Okay, that might have earned you breakfast. I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll make you whatever you like."

She kissed Emma once more before pulling away and getting out of bed. Emma silently watched her go, completely enjoying the view.

Emma stretched languidly in bed, sighing happily. A thought popped into her head, and she quickly scrambled from under the sheets.

"Regina, we would save more water if we showered together," she declared as she entered the bathroom.

Soft laughter trickled out, quickly followed by soft moans.

* * *

The days seemed to fly by, Emma spending all her free time with Regina at her loft. The blonde only grudgingly visited her apartment, staying the night only when she was too exhausted to drive over to see her lover, which was rare.

Emma was completely enamored with Regina; she was in constant need to touch or just be near her lover and she'd never felt that way before. The blonde had decided to just embrace the feeling, and the two women often found themselves tangled up together in various stages of undress quite often.

The date of the departure for their vacation was nearing, and Emma still had no clue as to where Regina had planned for them to go. Any time she'd try to ask the older woman, she had been vague and reminded Emma that she'd asked to be surprised. Of course, that only made Emma want to know more.

The only concession Regina had made was to take Emma shopping for some new things. The only guidelines Emma had given her lover were vague, but as they picked a few things out together Emma was able to discern the fact that it was probably a tropical location.

A tingle went down Emma's spine as she remembered when they'd selected swimsuits together. The blonde's only hope was that she could contain herself when Regina wore the tiny black bikini she'd picked out.

Finally, the day of their departure had arrived, and Emma was completely excited. It felt like Christmas morning and her birthday all in one.

As they climbed aboard Regina's not-so-surprisingly luxurious private jet, Emma was in a daze. A few months ago she never would have imagined herself here. It wasn't a bad thing, not by far, it was just astonishing to her.

Regina had insisted she wouldn't need much in the way of carry-on items, as her jet was well stocked, so they both only had smaller bags with them since the rest of their luggage was being stored in a more appropriate area.

They sat in large, comfortable chairs in what looked more like a comfortable living room than an aircraft cabin as they waited to take off, and Emma tried to find a way to discover where they were going.

"So, how long are we flying?" she inquired innocently.

Regina laughed, "Nine hours or so, depending on the weather and headwinds."

Emma still had no clue where they were going, but she doubted it was on the North American continent judging by the flight time, and she doubted most places in the continental US would require bathing suits and sunblock at this time of year anyway.

The brunette smiled at the look on the younger woman's face, and eagerly anticipated their take off. She'd planned a small surprise in advance to help the time pass quicker.

Emma kicked her feet out, already a little impatient. The thought of the long flight wasn't exactly pleasant, but at least they were very comfortable. The TV was much nicer than any she'd seen on any commercial plane. Emma hadn't been on so many in any case, but she and Neal had managed a trip or two here and there over the years.

After what seemed a short eternity, they were in flight, and the indicator lights showed they could walk around the cabin.

Emma decided to get up and investigate the television, and Regina was amused by her curiosity.

There was flight staff on board, but Regina had informed them not to enter the cabin unless summoned to ensure that the couple would have the maximum privacy.

"I'll be just a few moments Emma, I have to check on something in the back." Emma, distracted, only nodded as she checked out the movies available to watch.

Ten minutes later, the brunette re-emerged from the back with a secret smile on her face.

"Oh, hey, there you are. I thought you were in the bathroom or something, but the little light wasn't on so I wasn't sure." Emma hadn't put a movie on yet, she'd been waiting for her girlfriend before making a final decision and had wondered what was taking so long.

Regina, still smiling, walked up to Emma and took hold of her hand. "I have a surprise for you."

Green eyes blinked at her in surprise. "'Cause a trip to a mysterious location isn't nearly enough."

Regina looked at her with a glint in her eye, "For you? Not at all. I want to give you everything."

Emma blushed, but followed as the dark haired woman pulled her toward the door in the back.

"Oh," was all she could say as she took in the room before her.

The back room was actually a decadent bedroom, with tastefully modern décor. Another large TV was situated in this room across from a large bed and two more comfortable looking chairs.

The covers on the bed were turned down invitingly, and the implication made Emma's blood run hot.

Emma turned to thank the brunette, who was watching the younger woman with a smile on her face.

The blonde stepped closer to Regina, focused intently on the divine face in front of her. "You're amazing." A moment later she was leaning in to taste red-painted lips.

Emma took her time, nibbling at the scar on Regina's upper lip before alternately sucking the full bottom lip into her own mouth. One hand was running through Regina's silky dark locks as her other was wrapped firmly around her lover to keep them pressed in as close together as possible.

Regina's hands were tangled in blonde locks, and she tugged gently at them to pull Emma away for a moment. She licked her lips when she saw Emma's gorgeously complicated green eyes darkened with desire. The brunette gave her lover a coy smile and turned away, her head turned back toward the blonde.

"Unzip me?"

Emma eagerly nodded and ran her hands up and down toned olive arms as she ducked her head to nudge and kiss at her lover's neck. She traced patterns over the back of the slinky black dress, and slowly started to unzip. She groaned at the sight of the black lace, and tenderly kissed at Regina's jaw as she started to slide it off and down the luscious body.

A shock of heat and moisture hit her as she took in what her lover was wearing. She had on matching black lace panties, and a black garter belt was holding up a set of dark stockings.

Regina panted and kicked off her shoes and dress, letting Emma take control of the encounter.

Emma pressed fully into the woman in front of her, cupping delectable breasts and mouthing a feminine neck. Her hips were instinctively pressing into her lover's luscious ass and she started to lightly trace a path down Regina's torso and abdomen with one hand.

"Emma," came the tortured groan, Regina writhing madly as the blonde bit and sucked at her shoulder.

Emma blinked, and tugged Regina over to the bed, sitting her on the edge as she quickly undressed herself. After she finished, she tugged Regina back to her feet and urgently removed her bra and panties, but left the garter belt and stockings in place.

Regina panted and lightly pulled on Emma's hair to kiss her, before leaning in to whisper in her lover's ear.

"There's something for you in my bag," the brunette said breathily as she pointed to where her bag hung behind them.

Emma's nostrils flared as she guessed what it might be. They'd talked about fantasies and things they'd like to try together a few times since the first night. She eagerly turned to look inside, and wasn't surprised to see a bright red toy attached to a harness.

She took a moment to figure out how it was supposed to go on, and stepped in to it. Regina moved over and dropped to her knees to help her secure it snugly. Emma trembled at the sight, and her lover looked up at her with a smirk as she leaned forward to trace the tip of the toy with her tongue.

"Bed, now," Emma growled.

Regina kept her gaze focused on her lover's as she stood and backed toward the bed, a challenge glinting in her eyes.

Emma took a deep breath to steady herself, and followed the brunette, gently pushing her onto the bed. She crawled over her lover, taking the time to explore every inch of skin she could reach with her mouth and hands.

The older woman was twitching and moaning, and she reached down to her to gather some of her own copious wetness to coat the silicone toy with. Emma could feel her tugging and pushing at it, the base of the toy rubbing enticingly against her clit, and she was tense with anticipation.

Feeling that it was lubricated enough, Regina moved to suck on her fingers, but Emma tugged the hand to her own mouth. Regina made a choked sound in her throat as the blonde greedily sucked and licked at her digits.

Emma released them from her mouth with a pop, and reached down with one hand to grab the silicone member, using it to tease her lover's clit and vulva lightly. Regina rumbled dangerously after a few moments, getting impatient.

Green eyes looked at her heatedly, and Emma pushed the red toy inside slowly and steadily. Regina clutched at her shoulders as her body adjusted to the delightful intrusion, moaning softly.

Emma trailed open mouthed kisses along her lover's torso, nibbling at the curve of her breast before sucking greedily at a dark pink nipple. When she felt Regina's legs wrap around her body and begin to rock, Emma finally started to move her hips. Slowly at first, but picking up speed to a moderate, steady pace within a few moments.

Regina was digging her nails in to the blonde's back, breathing and gasping into a nearby ear. The sounds drove Emma wild, and she started thrusting with more fervor. Regina's body was tensing, and her nails bit hard into pale skin as her world exploded. Emma slowed her thrusts, cradling her lover softly and peppering kisses along her face, hair, and jaw.

As their breathing slowed, Emma slipped out, and a moment later Regina surprised her by flipping the blonde onto her back.

She gave Emma a sinful grin as she scooted backwards to lick at the toy again, watching Emma's face the entire time. When Emma was breathing heavily again, she ripped the toy to the side and buried her face into the waiting heat, moaning as the taste hit her tongue.

Emma's hips shot off the bed as Regina sucked her clit deep into her mouth, and she was moments away from her own release. The brunette pulled her mouth away, and blew softly across the flesh in front of her.

She lightly tongued the outer lips, tracing them down until she slid her tongue inside Emma as far as it would reach. With her free hand, she rubbed and lightly pinched against the sensitive nub and thrust her tongue hard. Emma's hands clutched at dark tresses as she crested, and Regina drank in the flood of moisture greedily.

Emma kicked off the harness, and pulled Regina up to cuddle. The brunette purred in contentment as they curled up together for a well-earned nap.

* * *

They woke several hours later and carefully cleaned themselves and neatened the room up before settling back on the bed to snuggle and watch a movie.

Emma was spooning Regina, their hands tangled together. "I can see why you don't fly commercial. This is a completely different experience."

The older woman chuckled, "Even moreso with you as a flying companion, dear."

"What, you don't normally lure young women on to your fancy private jet to seduce them?" Emma sounded playful, but was actually very curious.

"Never," came the quiet response.

Emma felt a warmth growing in her chest, and she kissed the head of dark hair tenderly. "You're such a romantic."

Regina wouldn't normally consider herself a romantic, but after falling for Emma, she found herself wanting to do anything and everything in her power to make the younger woman happy. Normally she was reserved, and any time she'd dated it had only been casual and usually hadn't gone past a first date. Abby had said she was too picky, but now that she had Emma she felt even more confident in her choices.

"Only for you, dear," and that was the truth.

After the movie, they moved back out in to the main room so they could eat an early dinner. Emma was surprised by the restaurant quality, but she knew by now she should be used to Regina's lifestyle. She chuckled, but certainly didn't complain.

They settled on one of the couches after finishing a nice meal, once again cuddled together and holding hands. They sat in silence for a while, but Regina broke the quiet after a time.

"Emma," she carefully began, "there's been some things I've been wanting to talk to you about."

The younger woman snuggled in tighter and nuzzled at dark locks. "Oh, like what?"

Regina hesitated a moment to pick her words cautiously. "I think we need to have a frank discussion about how things will probably be in this relationship."

Emma made a noncommittal noise in her throat, waiting for her lover to continue.

"Emma, I know my wealth makes you uncomfortable, but I think at some point you're going to have to come to terms with the fact that I'm probably going to spoil you rotten. Now, I'm not going to try to make you in to a kept woman or anything, but I need to know that if I buy you some things we're not going to get in to huge fights because of it."

The younger woman grunted, not sure how to respond. "Look, I just don't want to ever feel...I guess...bought would be the right word? You can get me things, but there have to be limits. If it's going to be something pretty big, I think we should at least discuss it first."

Regina hummed to herself for a moment. "That sounds reasonable. However, I would like one concession on this; I should be able to get you anything I want to on birthdays and Christmas."

Emma bit her lip. "Within reason, Regina. Don't go buying me some yacht or anything crazy expensive."

The brunette woman laughed, "Alright. I agree to your terms." There was a smile in her voice.

Emma puffed out a breath, relieved to have the conversation over with. Regina had been right, her wealth did have a tendency to make her uncomfortable. On an intellectual level she understood why Regina wanted to spoil her; in the other woman's shoes she's sure she'd want to do the same. As it was she'd give Regina the moon and the stars if she were able.

Facing the reality of it had been a bit more difficult than on an intellectual level. The conversation was just more proof about how astute and observant her lover really was.

She brought a hand to Regina's cheek, and turned her lover's face so that she could give her a soft kiss. Emma gazed in to the warm brown eyes she adored. "I love you."

Regina gave her a soft smile in return. Though the other woman hadn't said the words back yet, Emma didn't need to hear them. Love was in every look and touch the woman graced her with.

Emma smiled back brightly.

As they neared their destination, Regina tugged on her lover's hand to bring her closer to a window.

"You don't want to miss this view." The words were quiet, but confident.

Emma turned to look out the window and her breath caught. The water was a crystal clear blue with occasional hints of green, and the land below was lush with vegetation. She could glimpse white, sandy beaches and small bursts of color every once in a while. She'd never been to any place like this before.

Emma turned to give her lover a big hug. It was beautiful beyond words, and she hadn't even stepped foot on to land yet.

"It's perfect, although I think I'd have been happy with you on any vacation. Even to Boise, Idaho."

Regina laughed in response, and pressed a quick kiss to Emma's cheek.

"We should have a seat, we'll be landing soon."

Emma nodded in agreement, and they both took their seats quietly.

* * *

They took a hired car to their final location, a beautiful villa located right on to a private section of the beach.

"This is one of the most private locations I could find that was still within decent walking distance of everything we could want," Regina explained, a little nervous.

Emma put her bags down and reached out to gift her lover with a hug and a kiss. "Don't worry, it's perfect. I can't wait to sit out there with you."

Confidence restored Regina spoke again. "I believe there's a hammock large enough for two on the patio."

Green eyes lit up, "Oooh, that sounds really good. Let's get our stuff put away and check it out!"

They unpacked and stored their luggage, and Regina suggested they indulge in some of the fresh fruit she'd had the villa stocked with in advance.

Emma laughed and enjoyed herself as they fed each other juicy bits of fruit messily, trading sticky kisses every once in a while. Adequately fed, they washed up before heading out to rest in the cosily appointed hammock.

They both sighed as they settled in, a gentle breeze brushing through the vegetation and lightly rocking the hammock.

"I think this is the most peaceful place I've ever been." Emma's voice was quiet, not wanting to disturb the calm sensation.

Regina sighed in agreement. "I've been really bad about taking vacations regularly. It's easy to get swept up into work. Now that I have you though, I imagine I'm going to look forward to every vacation."

Emma nuzzled her lover, understanding the sentiment.

The brunette couldn't help thinking about certain things the longer they reclined together, and her body noticeably started to tense.

"What is it Regina?" The blonde felt the tension in her girlfriend's body.

Regina took a breath. Then another. Silently, she gathered her courage.

"Remember when we were talking the other day, and you said that when your lease was up in two months you were going to be looking for another place to live?"

Emma nodded her head, easily remembering the conversation in question.

Regina cleared her throat. "Well, I was thinking about it. Maybe, in two months when your lease is up...maybe you should move in to the loft with me?" Her voice was firm, but Emma could hear the vulnerability in it.

Emma's pulse picked up, and her breathing escalated.

Regina panicked a little, "It's okay you don't have to decide now, and I mean, you don't have to. We'll be okay if you're not ready for that," she rambled hurriedly.

The younger woman turned around to kiss her lover in to silence, and they both melted in to the tenderness of it.

"Are you crazy? I'd love to move in with you."

Regina laughed in relief, and the tension left her body. She sighed, and looked directly in to her lover's soft gaze. "I love you." The emotion behind the phrase reinforced their meaning.

Emma hadn't needed to hear the words, but they made her breath catch all the same. "I love you too."

They kissed again, the backdrop of the setting sun on the crystal waters completely forgotten.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading. Without your support this story wouldn't have been the same. I hope you enjoyed this at least half as much as I had writing it.

I'm currently hashing out the details on another story, but it's going to be a bit different than this one. We'll see what happens. Happy reading!


	12. Bonus Scene - Guitar Hero

**A/N**: Because I actually meant to put a Guitar Hero scene in, but then I was tired and totally forgot. Thanks for the reminder xul. (Btw you should totally make an account. Do iiiit!)

Oh, I don't own any of the songs mentioned, or OUaT. Just thought I'd throw that out there.

* * *

Regina groaned as she drove home from work. Traffic was completely horrible today. It was just her luck though, she'd actually managed to get out of work at five-thirty. _So much for getting home early today._ The thought made her groan again.

Emma had moved in to the loft a few weeks ago, and it had definitely been an experience. Though the younger woman had practically been living there before, the fact that it was now official gave the idea a whole new feeling.

There had to be some adjustments made, but overall Regina had been loving every minute. _Christening every room of the house in celebration was a great idea._

Their passion hadn't cooled at all even though they'd been together for several months now, and that had helped a lot with the adjustments. They'd gotten in to a few arguments, eventually which had led to other passionate feelings. _I am going to miss that blue silk button-up shirt_.

Regina was broken from her thoughts as the car in front of her finally started to move.

"It's about time," she uttered grumpily.

She glanced at the clock on her dash. Even with traffic, she'd still be home about an hour earlier than usual. Since Emma was off today, Regina had decided to treat the younger woman by ordering her the greasy pizza she so loved. It was a win-win. Mondays were rough and Regina would rather spend time with her lover than cook.

Finally reaching the parking garage, Regina sighed in relief. Stepping out of the candy apple red Audi, she dug out her phone to place the order for the pizza.

Barely remembering to set the alarm on the car, she proceeded out and into the lobby. She waved at Leroy distractedly, who only grunted in response with a solemn nod.

She finished ordering the pizza as she reached the door to the loft, and dug out her keys as she replaced her phone. Her head perked up to the side. It sounded like Emma was listening to music.

The brunette turned the key and pushed the door open, she was met with a loud blast of music.

_I say you don't show_

_Don't move, time is slow_

_I say... take me out!_

A heavy guitar riff filled the air, and a dark brow rose. Regina walked toward the living room, keys still in hand.

Emma was set up in the living room, plastic guitar in hand as she rocked back and forth, jumping a little every now and then for emphasis. Her mouth was open and she was bobbing her head to the beat.

Regina quickly dug out her phone and took a picture as she chortled. _Too good to pass up!_

Emma jerked to turn at her as her phone flashed, and some screeching guitar sounds filled the air before the blonde quickly paused the game.

"Nooo, I messed up and I just used my star power with a x4 multiplyer!"

Regina laughed, "I have no idea what you just said."

Emma looked at her in shock. "What, you've never played Guitar Hero before?"

The older woman looked at her carefully. "No," She drew out the word to make sure her lover understood her.

"Blasphemy!" Emma crowed in horror.

A dark brow quirked. "If you say so, dear. I ordered pizza for tonight."

Emma blinked, "Well, that's cool." She pursed her lips at Regina in thought. "You're so totally playing Guitar Hero with me."

Regina was already shaking her head before Emma had even finished. "No, that's quite alright. I'll just watch you."

"Nooooo! Impossibru! You must play this game before you die! It's like a law or something."

Brown eyes rolled. "I highly doubt the veracity of that statement."

Emma pouted, sticking her lip out and widening her eyes to as far as they would go. "Pleeeeease? Just one song," she held up a finger.

The older woman sighed. "Fine, one song."

Emma whooped in joy and exited the song she'd been playing. Knowing her girlfriend had never played before, Emma decided to take the skill level all the way back to basics. Song prepped, Emma pulled the guitar strap off and over her head, and handed the small plastic guitar to her lover.

"Okay so, the colors come up on the screen as these little blocks, and you have to choose the right color on your fret board," she pointed at the brightly colored buttons, "while you strum with your other hand."

Regina nodded and pulled the strap over her own head, completely focused.

Emma continued, "Now there's more stuff to know about like combos and star power, but since this is your first time don't worry about any of that stuff."

The dark haired head nodded again, and Regina swallowed. "Okay, let's give this a try."

"Yeah sure, just push that button." Emma pointed once again.

Regina took a breath, and started the song. Regina missed the first color with a loud noise and jumped, "Oh dear, I was a little too slow." Her brow furrowed and her tongue peeked out of the corner of her lips.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must have been about seventeen_

_The beat was going strong_

_Playing my favorite song_

The older woman was getting in to it, hitting most of the notes and starting to bob her head a little.

Emma grinned at her madly. Her lover looked so adorable playing Guitar hero in a white button up shirt and pressed gray slacks, heels still on.

As Regina finished the song, she blew out a breath. "I want to try that again, I know I can get a better score."

Emma withheld a smirk. "Of course," and she showed her lover how to restart the song. Regina nodded and kicked off her heels, face looking very determined.

Thirty minutes later Regina had progressed through the three songs on on Hard, and Emma was duly impressed.

Regina's phone went off and as she was still playing, Emma picked it up.

"_There's a delivery guy here saying you ordered a pizza?" _came Leroy's gruff voice.

"Oh, yep, sure did. Send him up Leroy." Emma was a very happy camper. _Pizza and Guitar Hero!_

Emma headed to the door, grabbing the Fossil wallet Regina had given her when her other one had finally fallen apart. She pulled some money out just as there was a knock on the door. Reaching it quickly, she opened to see a teenaged boy holding an extra-large box and a much smaller one.

"That'll be 20.17," he informed her in a nasally voice.

Emma handed him twenty-five dollars with a smile, and the boy nodded his head.

"Man, someone is shredding "Godzilla" wicked cool. Have a nice day!" He nodded and turned.

Emma blinked and turned. _Godzilla? _Sure enough, as she walked back down the hall, lyrics echoed back at her.

_Oh no, they say he's got to go go go Godzilla_

_Oh no, there goes Tokyo go go Godzilla_

_Holy Shit! She's hitting all the notes!_

Emma could only stare with her mouth open as Regina completely destroyed Godzilla on expert, holding a solid x8 combo the entire time the blonde watched.

As Regina finished the song, she ended with flair and a giant smirk on her face.

Green eyes were wide open. "Oh my god, have my babies. We need to make babies, now!"

Regina could only laugh hard at her lover's expression. She lifted the strap from her body, pulling it over her head carefully so as not to mess up her hair.

"This game isn't that difficult, but it is fun." She took the pizza boxes from her lover and set them on the coffee table, plastic guitar still in one hand.

Still in a daze, Emma had to ask. "How the hell did you do that?"

The older woman smirked at Emma, a dangerous glint in her eye. "By now surely you know just how talented my hands are dear."

The blonde gulped. She certainly did know.

Regina turned to the kitchen, "We should eat before it gets cold."

Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss instead. "Cold pizza is good too," she murmured against the inviting lips of the brunette.

Regina replied by sucking the blonde's tongue gently into her mouth.

Emma moaned. _Best day off ever! Regina, Guitar Hero, and pizza!_

* * *

**A/**N: Haha, short I know, but a fun little fluffy piece. I hope you're happy xul!


End file.
